Little Things
by raquellu47
Summary: Serie de one-shots sobre temas variados.
1. Abrazos

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Vuelvo de unas pequeñas vacaciones con la mente a rebosar de ideas para fics Rizzles así que nos os sorprendáis si un día veis que he creado 3 historias a la vez, aunque intentaré ir poco a poco para evitar tener que dejar unas abandonadas en beneficio de otras.**

**Ese fic en concreto va a ser una serie de one-shots sin relación alguna entre ellos y de temas que me van viniendo a la cabeza o situaciones que me gustaría ver en la serie. Espero que os guste, ya sabéis cómo hacérmelo saber ;)**

**Capítulo 1 – Abrazos**

Jane Rizzoli no es una persona "abrazable".

Tiene muy claro cuál es su espacio personal y rehúye cualquier tipo de contacto invasivo fuera de lo estrictamente carnal. Los besos en la mejilla, los abrazos y todas esas muestras de cariño, tan naturales y normales para otros; la agobian e incomodan. Su madre no la comprende, Jane creció en una familia en la que el amor se respiraba en el aire, en la que un abrazo o una caricia eran capaces de espantar todos los miedos y curar todas las penas, en la que buscar consuelo no era motivo de burlas ni signo de debilidad.

Sus hermanos, a pesar de la imagen de duros e independientes que intentan transmitir, siempre recurren al cariño maternal cuando algo va mal.

Jane también lo hace, pero a su manera. Ella busca consejo, alguien que la escuche, y sale corriendo en cuanto Angela trata de acercarse demasiado a ella.

La cercanía le incomoda, le hace sentir débil, dependiente de alguien. No quiere consuelo y palabras dulces, no quiere mentiras y "todo va a salir bien" dichos con tanta convicción que casi parecen reales; ella prefiere palabras crueles pero verdaderas. Prefiere que la hieran con la verdad antes de que traten de consolarla con una mentira.

Por eso a todos, especialmente a la propia Jane, les choca su forma de actuar cuando Maura está cerca.

Desde que la rubia entró en su vida y se convirtió en su mejor amiga, todos los principios que Jane tenía claros y aplicaba a rajatabla se volvieron borrosos y desaparecieron. En pequeños instantes, dejaba caer sus murallas, mostrándose tal y como era: una persona con demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, alguien vulnerable y dulce.

Pero solo con Maura Isles.

Pasó de rechazar un abrazo y proponer una formar sacudida de manos, más lejana y emocionalmente segura; a buscar ella misma el calor del cuerpo de su amiga presionado contra el suyo. Pasó de pedir la verdad a suplicar que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Pasó de caminar a una distancia prudencial a pegarse hasta que sus brazos chocaban. Pasó de esconder sus manos marcadas por cicatrices a permitir que la forense las acariciara; a iniciar ella misma un roce sin motivo alguno, por puro placer; a jugar con los dedos de su mejor amiga.

Lo mejor de todo, según Jane, es que Maura la entiende y la acepta con sus manías y virtudes.

Maura también rehúye el contacto, tampoco comprende las emociones humanas ni soporta los abrazos, también tiene murallas que la aíslan emocionalmente.

Pero cuando están juntas… Todo cambia.

Jane nunca dejará de sorprenderse ante esa necesidad que a veces la sobrepasa y la empuja a bajar a la morgue y compartir un momento con su amiga. Nunca comprenderá por qué le es tan difícil leer a la gente cuando Maura es un libro abierto – complicado pero abierto – para ella. Nunca sabrá qué la lleva a rechazar un abrazo de su madre y buscar uno de la forense.

O sí…

Mientras que los demás la hacen sentir incómoda y violenta, sin saber cuándo es el momento adecuado para separarse, con miedo a quedar mal si lo hace demasiado pronto pero a riesgo de parecer estúpida si lo alarga demasiado hasta el punto de que la otra persona tenga que empujarla; con Maura todo es muy sencillo.

Su instinto la insta a rodear a su amiga con los brazos y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Se relaja totalmente, deja de pensar y de preocuparse. Llora libremente si se siente con ganas de hacerlo, teniendo la seguridad de que los brazos de Maura la mantendrán entera, de que ella impedirá que se derrumbe, de que luego no se sentirá avergonzada por haberle empapado la blusa con sus lágrimas.

Maura es terreno seguro.

Maura le aporta tranquilidad cuando la necesita.

Maura la comprende y le dice las cosas sin tapujos.

Sabe que la apoyaría, que reiría o lloraría con ella. Pero, ante todo, Jane sabe que el motivo de que nunca rechace uno de los abrazos de Maura – y viceversa – es simplemente que, cuando la forense la rodea con sus brazos y la estrecha contra ella, Jane no quiere apartarse inmediatamente sino alargarlo lo máximo posible.

Y es que con Maura no existe la incomodidad.

Maura la hace sentir como en casa.


	2. Abdominales

**Capítulo 2 – Abdominales**

Maura Isles admira la anatomía humana.

Su trabajo la ha llevado a conocer casos en los que el cuerpo, en situaciones extremas, era capaz de hacer cosas extraordinarias. Además, había crecido en un ambiente en el que el arte se valoraba por encima de todo. Con cinco años ya sabía distinguir a la perfección un cuadro del Romanticismo de uno de la Ilustración. A medida que iba creciendo, descubrió que un plan perfecto para un viernes por la tarde no era ir al cine con sus amigas – inexistentes – o salir de fiesta, sino acudir a galas y exposiciones en compañía de sus padres. Allí sus conocimientos eran apreciados y, aunque quizá la consideraran una niña rara, tenían la decencia de callarse su opinión y tratarla con curiosidad. La respetaban y Maura adoraba estar rodeada de gente rica, culturalmente hablando.

Su madre la educó para apreciar la belleza. Aunque Constance se dedicaba a un arte más contemporáneo, siempre encontraba tiempo para hacer bocetos de personas que parecía que, en cualquier momento, iban a moverse. Conseguía captar con precisión la flexibilidad del cuerpo, los músculos marcándose contra la piel, los huesos sobresaliendo en los lugares indicados. Sus dibujos transmitían la fuerza que poseemos los humanos y de la que no somos conscientes.

Ahí tuvo su origen uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de la pequeña Maura: colarse en el estudio de su madre cada vez que esta salía de la casa. Podía pasarse horas contemplando un mismo boceto, maravillándose con la sensación de realidad que la sobrecogía cuando sus ojos recorrían, trazado a trazado, la imagen.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, muchas de sus parejas sentimentales – o simplemente carnales – fueron escogidas cuidadosamente basándose en su anatomía. Pasar sus manos por sus espaldas y sentir los músculos encogerse y estirarse bajo la piel le pone mucho. Haciendo memoria, nunca ha salido con un hombre que no posea cierto atractivo físico. Y, aunque lo que más le atrae es su intelecto, muchas veces ha renunciado a encontrar a un hombre con quien pueda mantener una conversación estimulante por el deleite de un cuerpo bien esculpido rozando el suyo.

Ha de reconocer que los hombres de espalda ancha la vuelven loca, así como los que tienen los bíceps marcados. Pensaba que el hecho de que tuvieran o no "tableta de chocolate" le daba igual.

Pero eso había sido antes de conocer a Jane Rizzoli.

Eso había sido antes de ver por primera vez a su mejor amiga sin camiseta.

Maura tuvo en su época de universitaria varias aventuras con mujeres. Cree que la sexualidad de una persona no debe estar limitada a solo un género y con unas etiquetas establecidas, hay que tener la posibilidad de experimentar y conocer lo que pueden aportar ambos géneros antes de elegir a uno solo. Ella todavía no ha elegido, no ha encontrado alguien que merezca la pena.

No hasta Jane Rizzoli.

Recordaba con exactitud el momento en el que la vio desnudarse frente a ella por primera vez. La morena había agarrado ambos lados de esas camisetas de colores que usaba para trabajar y la había deslizado por su espalda hasta sacársela por la cabeza. Maura la había observado desde una esquina de la habitación con curiosidad. Siempre le había llamado la atención la detective y no tenía reparo alguno en hacerle saber que la encontraba atractiva aunque fuera de una manera suave y disimulada. Pero se sorprendió a sí misma: Jane todavía no se había quitado la parte de arriba y ella ya estaba excitada.

La morena tiene una forma de moverse… No existe un término para definirla. Los americanos lo denominan "swagger" pero Maura no está de acuerdo totalmente. Jane se mueve con sensualidad inconsciente. Menea las caderas suavemente al caminar, se aparta los largos rizos con un gesto de cabeza cuando le molestan, engancha los pulgares en el cinturón cuando está pensativa o simplemente no sabe qué hacer con las manos. Es peligrosa y sensual, casi como…

Como una pantera.

A eso hay que sumarle su pasión y entrega. Es puro sentimiento. Hay quien puede pensar que el color marrón en soso y corriente, pero esa persona no ha conocido a Jane. Sus ojos transmiten tanto, son capaces de volverse duros como la piedra o dulces como el chocolate. ¿Y el hoyuelo de su barbilla? Maura se sorprende muchas veces pensando cómo sería mordisquearlo. Respecto a sus labios, son finos y de un rosa pálido que invita a besarlos hasta enrojecerlos.

Pero volviendo a su cuerpo… El gesto que había escogido Jane para quitarse la camiseta realzó su anatomía. En aquel momento, Maura ya era consciente de que su mejor amiga estaba en plena forma pero no sospechaba hasta qué punto.

Su abdomen se aplanó y estiró siguiendo el movimiento de los brazos hacia arriba. La piel se tensó y los abdominales se le marcaron.

Llegados a este punto, la forense tuvo que cerrar las manos y apartar la vista. Estaba caliente, excitada y sentía sus dedos cosquillear con ansias por tocar a Jane. La camiseta de la detective siguió subiendo y entonces la mirada de Maura tropezó con la espalda de su amiga, con sus músculos contrayéndose y los omóplatos sobresaliendo momentáneamente. La morena se quitó la prenda y la dejó caer al suelo mientras cogía el pijama.

Maura se deleitó esos segundos con la imagen de su mejor amiga en sujetador frente a ella. Sus pechos no eran ni pequeños ni grandes, tenían el tamaño perfecto para ser rodeados con una mano. Tenía una espalda que muchos hombres envidiarían y unos abdominales que no estaban totalmente marcados pero que se veía que estaban ahí. No tenía que hacer fuerza para sacar músculo, Jane estaba totalmente relajada y abstraída.

Desde entonces, Maura sueña con recorrer el cuerpo de la detective con sus manos. En sus más secretas fantasías - de las que despierta en medio de la noche horriblemente excitada y sudando – besa, mordisquea y chupa los abdominales de la morena hasta que esta no puede más y le suplica que se mueva hacia otra parte de su cuerpo. Cuando Jane lleva escote, no puede evitar que su mirada se desvíe momentáneamente y pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos al imaginar todo tipo de situaciones eróticas en las que ambas tienen un papel protagonista.

Así que, sí, Maura Isles admira la anatomía humana, pero sobre todo la de Jane Rizzoli.


	3. Duele

**Capítulo 3 – Duele**

Inspira. Expira.

Inspira. Expira.

Insp… _¿Qué venía ahora?_

Jane sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. No era capaz de centrarse, no con aquellas abejas asesinas lanzándose una y otra vez contra su pecho. Se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar.

Luchando por no derrumbarse, apoyó ambas palmas estiradas sobre el lavabo y se inclinó hacia delante, volviendo a dar instrucciones a sus pulmones. _Vamos, Rizzoli, supéralo y sal de aquí. _Una mujer salió de uno de los baños y la miró con un deje compasivo en sus ojos verdes, pero no se paró a preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Jane supuso que aquella mujer sabía por lo que estaba pasando y comprendía que, en ese momento, lo único que la morena quería era estar sola.

Pero tampoco era cierto totalmente.

Miró el reloj de pasada. Hacía diez minutos que se había excusado, levantado de la mesa y desaparecido en el baño. Debía admitir que le dolía que Maura no se hubiera dado cuenta de que llevaba desaparecida tanto tiempo. Debía admitir que le dolía que Maura no se hubiera preocupado por ella. Aunque tampoco podía reprochárselo, Jack la tenía bastante entretenida.

Ese simple pensamiento causó que una náusea la empujara hacía delante, encorvándose sobre el lavabo. Saboreó la bilis, su estómago encogiéndose dolorosamente, vacío, sin nada que echar en la pila. Escupió y se secó las lágrimas que habían atrevido a asomarse a la comisura de sus ojos, como cada vez que vomitaba. Lo odiaba.

Alzó la mirada y tropezó con su propio reflejo sudoroso. Ojeras marcadas, mandíbula apretada y aspecto enfermizo. _Adecéntate, si no, Maura se va a dar cuenta de que algo pasa. _Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua corriera hasta que estuviera bien fría, entonces hizo un cuenco con las manos y lo llenó. El agua rebosó sobre sus dedos y se escurrió entre ellos, y Jane no pudo evitar relacionarlo con su mejor amiga. Ella también se le estaba escapando, cada vez la daba más de lado, cancelaba más citas por otras con Jack.

Sin embargo, se había mostrado tan insistente… No la había dejado en paz hasta que no la había oído aceptar la cena que el profesor había propuesto a ambas amigas. Jane había tratado de escaquearse por todos medios, lo último que quería era estar sentada en una mesa de sujeta velas y viendo cómo la mujer de la que se había enamorado inevitablemente, Maura Isles, tonteaba con alguien que no era ella. La ponía enferma.

He ahí el motivo de que llevara casi un cuarto de hora encerrada en el baño del Dirty Robber, con náuseas, dolor de pecho y, a la vez, una rabia que la calentaba y la hacía sentir más enferma.

Otra arcada la forzó a encogerse de nuevo sobre el lavabo pero, una vez más, solo la bilis subió por su garganta, dejándole un sabor asqueroso en la boca. Se mojó la cara y la nuca, la frente apoyada en una mano y esta, en el grifo. Enfadarse consigo misma por su debilidad solo lograba aumentar sus ganas de vomitar. Escupió una mezcla de saliva y bilis cuando la náusea se calmó y su estómago dejó de retorcerse dentro de ella.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a Maura. Lucía una sonrisa radiante que todavía le duraba en la cara por algún comentario que su novio había hecho, pero esta se desvaneció cuando vio a su mejor amiga. Taconeó con fuerza en su carrera hacia Jane y le apartó unos sudados mechones de pelo de la cara mientras la espalda de la detective se contraía y arqueaba.

\- Oh, Jane, ¿por qué no me has dicho que estabas enferma?

_Porque no lo estoy. Porque no puedo decirte que tu novio es el que me hace sentir así. Porque no puedo confesarte que te quiero._

\- Ha sido de golpe – mintió. – Debió de sentarme mal algo.

Maura frotó la fuerte espalda de la morena con una mano. En otro momento, eso habría sido suficiente para calmarla, pero Jane era dolorosamente consciente de que Jack las esperaba fuera, preparado para ayudar a la forense a ponerse el abrigo y llevársela de su lado.

Lejos de Jane.

Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que le rechinaron, y no pasó desapercibido para su amiga.

\- Jane, ¿ocurre algo? No he podido evitar notar que no has tocado tu hamburguesa y has estado ausente toda la noche.

_Oh, ¿te has dado cuenta de que estaba sentada a tu lado? Yo pensé que no._

Pero solo se encogió de hombros y rehuyó el contacto de la forense. Maura la miró, sorprendida, pero decidió no hacer comentario alguno. La morena se apartó los alborotados rizos de su sudorosa cara y trató de serenarse.

\- Quizá deberíamos salir… Jack estará preocupado, de hecho, fue él el que se dio cuenta de que llevabas ausente mucho tiempo.

_Ouch._

Jane soportó estoicamente el dolor que ese inocente comentario le causó pero sus ojos debieron de revelar algo.

\- Yo… Quiero decir, me estaba contando una historia y estaba bastante enfrascada… - la rubia comenzó a tartamudear en un intento de suavizar el golpe pero la detective la hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

Se las apañó para esbozar una sonrisa y encogerse de hombros a pesar de que quería arrodillarse ante en váter y seguir intentando vomitar.

\- Tienes razón, es mejor que salgamos, no pretendo que te pierdas tan interesante historia.

Maura frunció el ceño ante el sarcasmo que destilaban las palabras de la morena pero Jane no le dejó oportunidad alguna para replicar, le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta del baño bruscamente antes de respirar hondo y recomponer los pedacitos de sí misma que todavía eran útiles. Por lo menos hasta que hubiera salido del bar. La forense la siguió a una distancia prudencial, le había quedado claro que su amiga estaba enfadada o molesta con ella por algo, aunque no fuera consciente de haberle hecho algo ofensivo.

Ambas se aproximaron a la mesa que ocupaba Jack, quien estaba robando patatas del plato intacto de la detective y compuso una expresión culpable cuando le pillaron en acción.

\- Perdona, se estaban enfriando y…

_No pasa nada, se está convirtiendo en una costumbre que me robes lo que más me gusta._

\- Tranquilo, puedes comértelas, yo me voy a casa – replicó con aparente indiferencia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – entonces el profesor se fijó mejor en el aspecto de Jane. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Jane está con náuseas y sudores, probablemente sea un principio de gastroenteritis – _Sí, una gastroenteritis llamada Jack y apellidada noséqué, _intervino Maura acercándole a la morena su abrigo y agachándose para coger ella el suyo. – Mejor nos vamos a casa antes de que contagie al bar entero.

_¿Nos? ¿Cuándo la había invitado a su fiesta privada de hacerse una bola en el sillón y llorar?_

\- No, Maur, quédate y disfruta de la cena.

\- No podría hacerlo sabiendo que te he dejado marcharte a casa enferma y sola.

\- Estoy bien para irme sola.

\- Me consta, Jane, pero insisto.

\- Y yo también.

A estas alturas ambas amigas se habían olvidado completamente de la presencia de Jack y se miraban fijamente a la espera de que la otra diera su brazo a torcer. Pero ambas eran muy cabezotas.

\- Maura, quizá deberías hacerle caso… - intentó alegar Jack con aire conciliador.

\- Eso, Maura, hazme caso – le cortó Jane con brusquedad.

Los ojos verde avellana de la forense se endurecieron, sin embargo, su rostro se mantuvo impasible.

\- Jane, al margen de nuestra actual discusión, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? – pidió la rubia. Quizá su novio no se diera cuenta y pensara que ambas amigas iban a discutir amistosamente, pero la detective captó el borde afilado de la voz de Maura y supo que iba a ser de todo menos agradable.

Asintió con tosquedad y siguió a la forense hasta la calle. Cuando la puerta del Dirty Robber se cerró a sus espaldas y una pareja que en ese momento pasaba por la calle se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Maura se giró para encarar a Jane y cruzó los brazos con fuerza frente al pecho, su rostro una máscara dura y fría que dejaba traspasar su enfado.

\- Vale, escúpelo – ordenó con un gesto de la mano.

La detective decidió jugar la carta de la inocencia.

\- Me encuentro bien para conducir, Maur, no entiendo por qué no…

\- Puedes dejar de fingir, Jack no está aquí. – intervino la rubia con frialdad.

Algo se agitó dentro de la morena. Miedo. La recorrió de arriba abajo y la hizo temblar.

\- No sé a qué te refieres – mintió.

\- Sé que no estás enferma, así que explícame lo que realmente te pasa de una vez. – extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, señalando la calle vacía. – Estamos solas.

\- No…

\- ¡Por dios, Jane! ¡Basta ya! – Estalló Maura. Se acercó a la detective con preocupación, la hostilidad desapareciendo tan rápido como había aparecido. Era confuso. – Soy tu mejor amiga, cuéntame lo que te pasa – su voz bajó varios tonos, volviéndose grave y urgente -, déjame ayudarte.

El estómago de Jane era una bola en esos momentos. Una bola con la que alguien estaba jugando al fútbol. Otra náusea ascendió violentamente por su garganta, obligándola a apoyar las manos en las rodillas mientras los espasmos recorrían su espalda en una rápida sucesión. Las manos de la forense volaron en su dirección y le apartaron los rizos de la cara.

Cuando se calmó lo suficiente, metió aire entrecortadamente en sus pulmones y se incorporó. Sus ojos se clavaron en los verde avellana de su mejor amiga, y vio auténtica preocupación reflejada en ellos.

\- No puedes ayudarme… - susurró desolada.

\- No digas eso. – Las palabras de Maura salieron de sus labios en un desesperado murmullo. Sufría solo con ver a la detective así. – Por lo menos, déjame intentarlo.

\- No puedes. – Repitió Jane con más convicción, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Duele, ¿sabes?

\- ¿El qué duele? – la forense no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Su entrenamiento médico no tenía ningún apartado sobre cómo ayudar a su mejor amiga. Acarició brevemente la mejilla de la morena y vio que estaba sudando de nuevo. – ¿Estás enferma?

Sacudida de cabeza.

\- ¿Estás… - la palabra se le atragantó en la garganta y tuvo casi que escupirla - …embarazada?

Sacudida de cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? Jane, háblame, por favor.

Suplicar, eso era lo que estaba haciendo Maura.

\- Es como… - la detective inspiró hondo y rehuyó la mirada de la rubia antes de continuar. – Es como si una mano invisible estrujara mi estómago cada vez… - su voz se apagó. Una mano en la barriga, crispada en una garra, ilustraba lo que sentía.

\- ¿Cada vez qué?

\- Cada vez que te veo con él.

Maura abrió la boca para replicar pero solo salió vaho de ella. Retrocedió un paso, demasiado sorprendida para decir nada, para hacer nada. Pero Jane, ahora que había empezado, no podía parar.

\- Es insoportable… Ves el objeto de tus deseos pero está tan lejos que no puedes alcanzarlo. Tus dedos cosquillean cuando imaginas que lo tocas, sientes mariposas cada vez que tus ojos tropiezan con él. Pero sigue lejos de ti, muy lejos de ti. – Ya no estaba hablando con la forense. Tenía la mirada perdida y se limitaba a pensar en voz alta. – Es una tortura, física y psicológica. Tu cuerpo te pide una cosa pero tu mente es muy consciente de que jamás la conseguirá y eso te hace sentir enfermo. Y… - su voz era apenas un susurro desconsolado. –…duele tanto. Jamás pensé que se pudiera sentir tanto dolor.

\- Jane… - dijo Maura en el mismo tono, una mano avanzando en busca de la de su amiga.

Esta parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad, y se apartó de la forense.

\- No, por favor… - suplicó. – No me toques si luego vas a volver con él. No me hagas pasar por eso, no creo… - se le quebró la voz. – No creo que pudiera soportarlo.

La rubia se quedó congelada, sus dedos todavía estirados tratando de alcanzar a los de Jane. Esta pensó que eso era todo, que se daría la vuelta y volvería al calor del Dirty Robber, a las historias interesantes de Jack que le hacían perder el sentido del tiempo.

Pero Maura clavó sus ojos en los marrones de la detective con la determinación pintada en la cara, y una chispa cálida se encendió tras ellos.

Entonces, sus dedos encontraron a los de Jane y se entrelazaron, su pulgar acariciando suavemente la fría piel de la morena mientras una tímida sonrisa bailaba en la comisura de sus labios.

_No se va. No vuelve con él._

_Se queda conmigo._


	4. Dire Straits

**Capítulo 4 – Dire Straits**

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta sacaron a Jane de su ensimismamiento y dejó de empujar una naranja sin jugo alguno contra el exprimidor. Tiró la fruta a la basura de camino al recibidor y se secó la pegajosa mano en la sudadera vieja que se había puesto para cubrir un poco su desnudez.

\- ¡Hola, Jane! – saludó su vecina de enfrente muy emocionada.

\- Hey, Marisa. – Puso una sonrisa en su cara a pesar de haberse levantado de mal humor. La joven estudiante siempre tenía el detalle de sacar a Jo Friday cuando la detective se retrasaba mucho en el trabajo.

\- ¿A que no sabes qué?

\- Mmm… ¿No? - ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar a eso? Nunca lo había sabido. Suspiró interiormente.

\- La señora Davidson se muda a una residencia de ancianos.

Jane repasó la lista de sus vecinos en busca de alguien que concordara con ese nombre, pero ninguno hizo click. Marisa debió de leerlo en su cara porque sonrió con comprensión.

\- Yo tampoco sabía a quién se referían cuando me lo contaron pero quizá te suene, creo que has tenido varios encontronazos con ella… Bajita, cara arrugada cual pasa, siempre con los rulos en la cabeza. Oh, tien-tenía – se corrigió – la manía de amenazar a la gente con su bastón.

Oh, sí, ahora la recordaba.

Todo había comenzado con la adoración de Jane hacia rock.

El sonido de las cuerdas de la guitarra eléctrica siendo rasgadas, el latido de la canción llevado por la batería mientras un bajo marca gravemente el ritmo, la voz rota de un cantante al que le gusta gritar pero que es capaz de cantar una balada con una dulzura extrema. Su madre calificaba el rock de estridente, por eso, durante la adolescencia de la detective, era normal llegar a casa y encontrarse a ambas enfrascadas en una pelea con la música de fondo. "Está muy alta, Janie". "Rompes la armonía de la casa, Janie". "¡Deja que haya algo de silencio, Janie!". Al final, la morena acabó prediciendo cuál le tocaría antes siquiera de que saliera de la boca de Angela.

Llegaron a un acuerdo no hablado: mientras Angela estuviera fuera de casa, Jane tenía permiso para poner la música que quisiera y al volumen que quisiese. Pero si su madre todavía andaba pululando, esta haría oídos sordos siempre y cuando la altura a la que sonaba fuera razonable.

Así que, mientras otras personas cuando se compran su propio piso lo inauguran con una fiesta, Jane lo había inaugurado poniendo a Queen a todo volumen hasta que la vecina de dos pisos más arriba había bajado a tocar a su puerta con el bastón para darle una reprimenda. Entonces, había hecho una fiesta y puesto la música a todo volumen hasta que la vieja había vuelto a bajar y la había amenazado con el bastón.

Desde entonces, el acuerdo tácito no hablado volvía a estar vigente para fastidio de la detective.

\- ¿En serio se va? – preguntó todavía reticente a creerse tan maravillosa noticia.

\- Sí, vinieron a buscarla sus hijos justo cuando yo volvía de comprar el pan – la detective se fijó por primera vez en la baguette apresada bajo el brazo izquierdo de su vecina.

La noche anterior no había llegado a casa hasta las once por culpa de un caso que habían conseguido cerrar de la peor manera de todas: su asesino se había matado cuando ella había tratado de convencerle de lo contrario. Jane no solo se tomaba eso como la pérdida de una vida, por muy desalmado que fuera ese humano en concreto; si no como un error suyo. Le había fallado, había tratado de calmarle y había acabado incitándole a cometer suicidio frente a ella. Había intentado que apartara el dedo del gatillo y había conseguido que se comiera la pistola y disparara.

De ahí su mal humor y su cansancio y sus pocas ganas de moverse y…

\- Eso es… - buscó una palabra que expresara la alegría que había florecido en un pequeño rincón de su pecho pero ninguna se aproximaba lo suficiente. – Marisa, me acabas de mejorar el día. Gracias. – Lo dijo de todo corazón y su vecina lo notó.

Compartieron una sonrisa más antes de separarse y entrar cada una en su casa.

Que la señora Davidson se marchara suponía… Oh, sí.

Olvidando el zumo de naranja que había dejado a medio hacer, Jane se deslizó sobre los calcetines hasta llegar a una estantería de su habitación cargada de vinilos. Paseó los dedos por los bordes de las fundas, disfrutando solo con su tacto. Parecían vibrar bajo su roce, deseosos de liberar su música y hacerla bailar hasta que todo su cuerpo doliera. No tuvo que pararse a pensar mucho, utilizó la táctica que llevaba empleando para escoger disco cuando no sabía qué le apetecía escuchar más: cerrar los ojos y elegir la que su dedo señalase.

Se detuvo a la mitad de su colección y miró a través de sus pestañas entrecerradas.

Dire Straits: Love Over Gold.

Su sonrisa se amplió más aún cuando sacó el disco y volvió a deslizarse por el suelo hasta frenar patosamente frente al tocadiscos. Contuvo una carcajada por su torpeza y puso con inmenso cuidado la aguja sobre el vinilo. Conectó los altavoces y subió el volumen.

Entonces, cerró los ojos, abrió los brazos y dejó que las primeras notas de guitarra le quitaran todas las penas. Para cuando la voz rasgada del vocalista comenzó a cantar las notas, Jane ya había olvidado el incidente con el asesino y era feliz. Feliz como pocas veces.

Llegó su canción favorita y se quitó la sudadera para bailarla.

En camiseta de tirantes básica, sin sujetador por debajo, y bragas, fingió que tenía una guitarra eléctrica invisible colgada del cuello y paseó las manos por las cuerdas inventándose las posturas de los dedos y golpeando con la derecha cuando el ritmo indicaba.

Una aventurera gota de sudor se deslizó a lo largo de su espalda, arqueada por el movimiento. Sacudió la cabeza y cambió la guitarra por una batería antes de decidir que era un instrumento muy aburrido y volver a la eléctrica. Punteó los acordes, carraspeando y tragando saliva.

\- It's a mystery to me, the game commences. For the usual fee, plus expenses.

Siempre se había quejado de su voz, tan grave y masculina. Pero cuando descubrió el rock eso había cambiado. Estaba agradecida a sus cuerdas vocales por permitirle alcanzar notas tan bajas mientras los demás desafinaban al tratar de cantar. Además, si se lo proponía, también podía alcanzar notas agudas, no tan dulces como las de una persona con la voz "normal" pero eran aceptables.

\- Confidential information, contained in a diary. This is my investigation, not a public inquiry – masculló un "yeah" y giró sobre las puntas de los pies, deslizándose por el parqué con sus calcetines.

Subió el volumen hasta no escuchar su propia voz.

\- I go checking out the reports, digging up the dirt. You get to meet all sorts in this line of work. Treachery and treason, there's always an excuse for it. And when I find the reason I still can't get used to it.

Se identificaba con aquella canción, al fin y al cabo, ella también tenía que excavar en las vidas de las víctimas en busca de sus trapos sucios, un motivo por el cuál alguien se viera empujado a matar. Siempre encontraba la gota que había colmado el vaso, el detonante; pero nunca lo comprendería. No entendía cómo se podía acabar con la vida de una persona y ser capaz de convivir con uno mismo, tener una conciencia tranquila, creer que había hecho lo correcto.

\- And what have you got at the end of the day? What have you got to take away? A bottle of whisky and a new set of lies. Blinds on the windows and a pain behind the eyes. - Sacudió la cabeza. Dejó que la música espantara los pensamientos, dejó que los acordes de guitarra retumbaran en sus oídos, que vibraran a su paso por su cuerpo.

No oyó la puerta de su pequeño piso abriéndose, al igual que tampoco había oído a alguien llamando a su nombre y golpeando la madera. Dire Straits lo tapaba todo y le hacía entrar en trance.

Todos los instrumentos bajaron de tono bruscamente, casi callándose, expectantes.

\- Scarred for life, no compensation. Private Investigations.

El bajo se hizo oír por encima del resto de la música. Jane marcó el ritmo con la cabeza a la espera de que la guitarra comenzara su solo. Cuando este llegó, tocó de nuevo su instrumento imaginario.

Entonces saltó mientras golpeaba las cuerdas invisibles de su instrumento, sus rizos morenos enredándose unos con otros siguiendo sus movimientos. Estaba sudando pero no podría importarle menos. La canción estaba en pleno apogeo y Jane lo sabía muy bien.

Danzó por el salón de su casa con los ojos cerrados. Sabía la disposición de sus muebles así que no necesitaba la vista para no chocarse, tenía un mapa dibujado en su memoria. Esquivó la esquina de la isla de la cocina, usándola para deslizar su espalda por ella hasta el suelo y volver a levantarse. Sus piernas protestaron, cansadas de tanta actividad.

Marcó de nuevo el ritmo del bajo, pero esta vez con todo su cuerpo. Sacudía la cabeza y los brazos le seguían. Los dejó levantados y los dejó caer de golpe al son de la música.

Entonces, al girar varias veces seguidas sobre sí misma, se mareó y abrió los ojos en busca de algo en lo que apoyarse hasta que el apartamento dejara de girar a esa velocidad tan vertiginosa.

Pero su mirada tropezó con unos ojos verde avellana que la observaban con clara diversión, brillantes y radiantes; una sonrisa ladeada medio oculta por el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

Jane sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y rezó para que no se notase por debajo del rubor que ya tenía.

\- Mmm… - carraspeó. – Hey.

\- Hola, Jane.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa risa contenida haciendo relampaguear sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado? – inquirió la detective al notar que su mejor amiga estaba dentro de su piso.

\- Llamé varias veces pero no me oíste, ahora entiendo por qué – comentó con diversión. – Entonces le pedí a Marisa las llaves.

Jane asintió, todavía demasiado avergonzada como para mantener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo. Maura se acercó a ella haciendo gala de su paso despreocupado que ella encontraba tan atractivo, desarmándola con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Si llego a saber que estabas ahí… - dejó que su voz se apagara sin terminar la frase.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza para mirarla con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pues para empezar me habría vestido. – Esa era otra. Por si ser pillada bailando y tocando instrumentos imaginarios no fuera suficiente vergonzoso, estaba en bragas y camiseta interior.

Ahora más que nunca Jane entendía el completo significado de la expresión "tierra trágame".

\- Mmm… - murmuró la forense deslizando su mirada por el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Volvió a atrapar su labio inferior entre los dientes en un gesto que la detective siempre había encontrado, y encontraría, erótico.

\- ¿Qué? – Fue su turno de preguntar esta vez.

Maura alzó una mano para jugar con un rizo alborotado de la detective y esta sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Las miradas de ambas mujeres se encontraron en ese espacio reducido: marrón confundido, verde determinado. La mano de la rubia se deslizó desde el mechón hasta la nuca de Jane y la atrajo hacia ella.

\- Entonces habría perdido la gracia. – Replicó finalmente.


	5. Despedidas

**He tenido una semana llena de despedidas así que es lógico que esta idea estuviera rondando por mi cabeza a la espera de que tuviera tiempo y ganas para escribirla. Espero que os guste a pesar de todo.**

**-x-**

**Capítulo 5 – Despedidas**

No podía hacer eso.

No estaba preparada.

De repente fue como si alguien estuviera estrujando su garganta con dos fuertes manos. Sintió que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones, que no podía respirar, que se ahogaba.

Perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló hasta que se afianzó agarrándose al lavabo. La frialdad del granito contra su piel despejó un poco su mente, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Oía su respiración sibilante y entrecortada entrando y saliendo a través de sus apretados dientes pero era como si ese oxígeno perteneciera a otra persona porque ella tenía la sensación de que estaba sumergida bajo agua. Le ardía el pecho. Le lloraban los ojos.

Se estaba ahogando.

Se las apañó para apoyar su sudorosa frente contra el lavabo, donde segundos antes había reposado su mano. Su mente estaba en blanco, vacía de todo el conocimiento del que hacía gala diariamente.

Entonces, cuando sintió que le fallaban las rodillas y que caía, las manos desaparecieron y sus pulmones se expandieron para hacer entrar una buena bocanada de aire. Se concentró en inspirar y expirar.

Temblaba.

Sudaba.

Lloraba.

Se secó las lágrimas que se deslizaba libremente por sus mejillas de un manotazo. Sus pálidos ojos verde avellana, desprovistos de brillo, escrutaron su propio reflejo en el espejo: sus rizos rubios estaba aplastados y encrespados, lucía unas pronunciadas ojeras por las noches sin sueño y tenía el maquillaje corrido.

Sabía que no podía salir de baño en esas condiciones.

Manteniéndose de una pieza, se retocó el rímel, eliminando los restos que se había esparcido ella misma al secarse las lágrimas. Rebuscó en su bolso hasta que sus dedos tropezaron con el corrector y se aplicó una buena dosis que cubriera las ojeras.

Llevaba muchas noches sin dormir, tantas que había perdido la cuenta. Y si el sueño la vencía, se despertaba con pesadillas.

Cepilló con esmero sus rizos hasta que volvieron a brillar bajo la amarillenta luz del baño. Esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa pero… _¿A quién tratas de engañar? Estás hecha un asco._

El suspiro que escapó de sus labios fue largo y lastimero, una pequeña muestra del lacerante dolor que sentía en su interior.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta del baño la sobresaltaron y sintió que las lágrimas afloraban de nuevo.

\- Maur, ¿estás bien?

_No._

\- Sí – mintió.

\- Tenemos que salir ya, voy a perder el avión.

_No estoy preparada._

\- Ahora voy – Le sorprendió lo calmada que sonaba su voz. Estaba luchando por no derrumbarse pero conseguía aparentar tranquilidad.

Respiró hondo de nuevo sin conseguir librarse del todo de la sensación de que por más aire que metiera en sus pulmones, nunca sería suficiente. Juntó ambas manos para disimular su ligero temblor y se alisó la falda con parsimonia. Una vez estuvo mínimamente lista, abrió la puerta del baño y la visión de las maletas y las cajas apiladas en la ahora desnuda habitación de Jane fueron suficiente para resquebrajar la poca calma de la que había hecho acopio.

Su estómago se retorció y sintió ganas de vomitar. Los ojos le picaban mientras parpadeaba para evitar echarse a llorar. Apretó la mandíbula y se estiró cuando larga era tratando de transmitir una imagen de control sobre sí misma.

Sus tacones anunciaron su entrada en el salón y la detective se giró para mirarla con una radiante sonrisa que perdió un poco de su alegría cuando detectó el aire de tristeza que rodeaba a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué vas a llevarte ahora? – preguntó escaneando la habitación con la mirada.

\- Estas tres de momento – replicó la morena señalando las maletas más grandes. – El resto vendrán a buscarlo los compañeros de Casey.

Solo ese nombre conseguía que Maura enfermara. Notó el sabor a bilis en la garganta, la opresión del pecho haciéndose cada vez más pesada, más insoportable.

Si tenía que hacer eso, más vale que fuera rápido, no quería que Jane la viera romperse.

De algún modo, entre ambas amigas cargaron las maletas de la morena en el Toyota de la forense y esta se puso al volante, sorteando el tráfico de camino al aeropuerto. Ninguna de las dos habló. Jane llevaba las gafas de sol puestas y miraba distraídamente por la ventana, sus rizos alborotados por las ráfagas de aire que entraban por su cristal bajado. Maura, por su parte, tenía la vista fija en la carretera y no la apartaba del caliente asfalto ni un segundo, temiendo que mirar a la morena la hiciera romper a llorar. Sus manos apretaban el volante con tanta fuerza que tenía los dedos blancos y se había hecho una herida en la parte interior de la mejilla de tanto morderse.

Aparcó en un hueco libre del parking y le llevó una maleta a Jane. El silencio pesaba entre ellas, era como una losa sobre los hombros de la rubia, que se iba encorvando hacia delante con cada minuto que pasaban esperando a que la puerta de embarque se abriera. Fijó sus ojos verdes en la pista de aterrizaje, más allá de la gruesa ventana. Los aviones subían y bajaban, ajenos a las lágrimas de los que se quedaban detrás, a sus corazones rotos.

\- Los pasajeros del vuelo 1854 con destino Afganistán, pueden efectuar su embarque por la puerta E-14 – anunció la voz robótica de una mujer a través de los altavoces.

\- Ese es el mío – dijo Jane quedamente.

La forense asintió sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara.

\- Maur…

Aquella súplica casi la hizo venirse abajo. Casi.

Agachó la cabeza parpadeando frenéticamente para derrotar a las lágrimas y se llevó una mano a la boca como si quisiera silenciar unos sollozos inexistentes. Sintió la mano dubitativa de la detective acariciar su espalda y de pronto ya no estaba sola sino que los fuertes brazos de Jane la estaban rodeando, apresándola en un abrazo.

Maura correspondió el gesto y hundió la cabeza en los rizos de su mejor amiga, aspirando su particular aroma a lavanda por última vez.

\- Cariño… - murmuró la detective secando las lágrimas de Maura con sus pulgares. – No llores, por favor.

La forense solo sacudió la cabeza. Se serenó lo suficiente como para dejar de sollozar y esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Vio la preocupación en el rostro de Jane tan clara que casi dolía. ¿Si se preocupaba tanto por ella, por qué la dejaba?

El sol hizo destellar el brillante de su anillo de prometida y Maura encontró ahí su respuesta: la dejaba porque había encontrado el amor y este la forzaba a dejar su vida, su trabajo; por irse a Afganistán.

\- Lo siento, he intentado… - comenzó a disculparse antes de que le fallara la voz. Carraspeó y volvió a intentar sonreír, esta vez acercándose más. – Espero que todo te vaya bien.

Jane suspiró y la rubia la vio dudar por primera vez desde que le había anunciado que había aceptado la proposición de Casey y que se iba a ir a vivir a Afganistán.

\- Cásate, sé feliz, ten pequeños niños de alocados rizos – Pronunciar cada palabra dolía tanto como clavarse un cuchillo pero era un mal necesario.

\- Maura… - No continuó, sino que se paró a pensar lo que iba a decir. Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro y correspondió a la sonrisa de su mejor amiga pero esta vez sin alegría alguna, siendo solo un gesto forzado. – Gracias.

\- No, Jane, gracias a ti por ser mi mejor amiga. Han sido cinco años que nunca olvidaré.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la detective mientras esta se mordía los labios, claramente luchando por controlarse y mantener la compostura. La rubia sintió que se desmoronaba pero trató de aguantar un poco más.

\- Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 1854 con destino Afganistán. Embarquen por la puerta E-14.

Maura se sorbió los mocos y eliminó de su rostro los restos del llanto.

\- Tienes que irte o lo perderás – avisó pero Jane no se movió.

Cuando la voz robótica volvió a resonar por el aeropuerto, la detective desentrelazó sus dedos de los de su mejor amiga y se encaminó hacia la puerta de embarque reticentemente. Le entregó su billete a la azafata sin perder ni un segundo a la forense de vista, alzando una mano temblorosa en un último gesto de despedida antes de entrar a la pasarela que la llevaría a su avión.

\- ¡Jane! – la llamó cuando la morena ya llevaba medio túnel recorrido. La detective giró sobre sus talones y la miró con lágrimas resbalando por su cara. – Te - _quiero._ \- …escribiré – dijo en su lugar.

Jane asintió y siguió su camino hacia una nueva vida lejos de Boston.

Lejos de Maura.


	6. Sábanas Negras

**Os traigo estos cortitos capítulos para disculparme porque hoy no puedo actualizar "The Yin to my Yang".**

**¡Disfrutad!**

**Capítulo 6 – Sábanas negras**

Un ruido persistente la sacó poco a poco de su sueño. Desorientada, hundió la cabeza en la mullida almohada mientras iba procesando dónde estaba. Notaba la espalda fría así que movió una mano en busca de la sábana y, entonces, fue consciente de su desnudez; sin embargo, no dejó que eso la afectara y tiró de la suave tela… ¿negra? ¿Quién en su sano juicio ponía sábanas negras en la cama? Frunció el ceño, levantando la cabeza y mirando a su derecha para averiguar quién le impedía taparse y si era la misma persona cuyo gusto le había llevado a comprar sábanas negras.

Vio el atractivo cuerpo desnudo de un hombre tendido junto a ella, una pierna medio doblada, la cabeza girada hacia la pared, los brazos enrollados alrededor de la almohada para acercársela. Los músculos de su espalda se expandían y contraían con cada movimiento de sus pulmones y Maura perdió momentáneamente el hilo de sus pensamientos ante la belleza muscular del que suponía que era Jack.

Su iPhone volvió a zumbar ruidosamente sobre el suelo, acaparando la atención de la forense, quien se alzó sobre un codo para ver dónde lo había dejado. En la oscuridad absoluta de la habitación, entrevió sus pantalones hechos un guiñapo a unos pasos de distancia de la cama y, de ellos, salía una luz fantasmagórica. Tratando de moverse lo más silenciosamente posible, salió de la cama, recuperando su tanga y sujetador de donde habían sido lanzados horas antes por ambos amantes y caminó de puntillas sobre la gruesa alfombra, acercándose a sus pantalones, arrodillándose para sacar el iPhone del bolsillo y hacerle callar. Se encerró en el baño y, súbitamente cegada por el fuerte brillo de la pantalla, contestó al teléfono sin mirar el identificador.

\- Isles. – Susurró.

Nadie saludó pero Maura podía escuchar el sonido de una respiración entrecortada al otro lado de la línea. Frunciendo el ceño y esperando que no fuera una broma de mal gusto, se alejó el iPhone de la oreja y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de leer el nombre a través de las pestañas.

Jane Rizzoli.

Su corazón se lanzó a una carrera de golpe y sintió una opresión en la garganta mientras volvía a ponerse al teléfono, el miedo haciendo que le temblaran las manos y desconfiara de su voz.

\- ¿Jane, estás bien? – preguntó con clara ansiedad. – Jane, contesta – imploró ante la falta de respuesta por parte de su mejor amiga.

La detective no dijo nada. Maura, sin embargo, pudo escuchar el claro sonido de un sollozo ahogado y supuso que el llanto no la dejaba hablar.

\- Voy para allí, ¿vale?

Sabiendo que nadie iba a contestar al otro lado de la línea, colgó y salió del baño. Recogió su ropa precipitadamente, olvidándose de la necesidad de ser sigilosa, aun abrochándose el botón de los vaqueros mientras corría escaleras abajo del edificio donde Jack vivía. Abrió su Toyota y, tirando el bolso y los tacones en el asiento del pasajero, pisó el acelerador con el pie desnudo.

Si hacía unos minutos se había encontrado totalmente adormilada, lo único que podía sentir mientras subía corriendo hasta el tercero era inquietud y preocupación. Con la respiración agitada, tocó suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta, la cual se abrió para dar paso al rostro surcado de lágrimas de la detective, quien se lanzó a sus brazos antes siquiera de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar.

Apretó el menudo, pero fuerte, cuerpo de su mejor amiga contra el suyo, los sollozos de la morena sacudiéndolas a ambas y las lágrimas empapándolas mientras Maura entraba en el pequeño apartamento y cerraba la puerta tras ella dándole un suave empujón con el pie. Acarició con infinito cariño los alborotados rizos de la morena y la dejó llorar en silencio, solo sujetándola y pasando una mano reconfortante por su espalda.

\- Sshh, tranquila – murmuró.

\- Lo… Lo siento – se disculpó Jane al cabo de un rato, separándose con un intento de sonrisa.

Maura negó con la cabeza sin aceptar la disculpa y ambas se dejaron caer en el sillón, la una junto a la otra. La detective se sentía terriblemente avergonzada, pero cuando se había despertado en el medio de la noche, sola en su piso, y en pleno ataque de tristeza, en lo único en lo que había podido pensar había sido en Maura, en la tranquilidad que su mera presencia le proporcionaba, en cómo una sonrisa suya lograba calmar su dolor. Así que había salido de la cama y, a tropezones, había conseguido llegar hasta su móvil antes de derrumbarse en el suelo y llamar a su mejor amiga a pesar de que las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar.

Sin decir nada más, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la forense, quien entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jane y se los acarició con suavidad a la espera de que la detective recuperara las fuerzas y le contara qué le pasaba. Pero Jane estaba centrada en otras cosas…

\- Maur – susurró sin moverse. – Llevas la blusa del revés – levantó la cabeza del hombro de la rubia mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido las costuras y la etiqueta que asomaba por un lateral.

La forense se ruborizó al darse cuenta y comenzó a toquetear la mencionada prenda de ropa, pensando en una excusa lo suficientemente válida como para engañar a la detective.

\- ¿Estabas con Jack? – preguntó esta después de sumar dos más dos. El incremento del rubor en las mejillas de su amiga fue suficiente respuesta para Jane, que se separó con brusquedad de Maura, su ceño acentuándose. Sentía repulsión y no entendía por qué. – Perdón, no tendría que haberte llamado – comenzó a hablar precipitadamente mientras se levantaba del sillón.

\- No lo sabías, Jane, no pasa nada.

\- No, no lo sabía, pero ahora lo sé y tienes que volver con él – espetó la morena pasándose una mano por la frente. – Vuelve a la cama con Jack, no quiero que se despierte y no te vea allí. Yo ya estoy bien y…

\- No – la cortó Maura agarrándola por la muñeca cuando la detective pasó frente a ella para irse a su habitación.

\- Maura…

\- No. – Volvió a dejarla con las palabras en la boca. – Jane, tú tienes prioridad. – Tiró de su brazo para que cayera de nuevo en el hueco vacío a su lado. – Quédate aquí, voy a cambiarme y entonces me contarás qué ha pasado y nos iremos a dormir.

Jane la observó sin decir palabra, pero ya no sentía esa sensación de repulsión. Había sido sustituida por una calidez que se extendía por su pecho y tenía de punto de origen los suaves dedos de la forense dibujando figuras abstraídamente en la parte interior de su muñeca. Se las apañó para asentir y Maura sonrió con cariño, soltando su agarre y desapareciendo tras la puerta de su habitación. La detective notó una terrible sensación de vacío dentro de ella y se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan estúpida; pero fijó su vista en el marco de la entrada al pasillo y no se relajó hasta que no vio aparecer por él a la forense vestida con unas mallas y su camiseta favorita de los Red Soxs.

\- Ya estoy – anunció correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la detective.

El silencio se instauró entre ambas y Jane podía sentir cómo los ojos verde avellana de la forense recorrían su cara de arriba abajo, analizándola, leyéndola como si fuera un libro abierto. La gente que la conocía siempre comentaba que tenía unas murallas a su alrededor que la aislaban emocionalmente pero con la rubia esas defensas se convertían en aire.

\- Pensé que lo estabas llevando bien – dijo rompiendo el silencio.

_Touché._

\- Yo también – contestó Jane en apenas un susurro, su mano deslizándose de manera inconsciente hacia su barriga.

\- Estás de luto, Jane, experimentar altibajos emocionales es un efecto secundario relativamente leve barajando todas las posibilidades a las que te enfrentas tras la pérdida de, no uno, sino dos seres queridos.

\- ¡Pero yo estaba bien! – exclamó la detective.

\- Porque aún estabas estancada en la incredulidad, seguro que tu reacción se ha visto desencadenada por algún suceso ocurrido recientemente. – Maura vio una sombra de reconocimiento cruzar fugazmente por los marrones ojos de la morena y cambió de postura, sentándose a lo indio, preparada para escuchar atentamente.

Jane suspiró, sabiéndose pillada y, conociendo como conocía a la forense, de allí no se movía hasta que no le contara lo que había provocado todo aquello.

\- Fue una tontería… - suspiró frotándose la cara.

\- Una tontería que te ha hecho levantarte a las tres de la mañana llorando, así que… - arqueó las cejas, dejando que ese gesto hablara por sí solo.

\- Me encontré a Lydia en la calle – explicó la detective sin poder evitar hacer una mueca al mencionar el nombre de la ex de Tommy. – Venía del pediatra y llevaba a TJ con ella. En un principio estaba bien pero luego me pidió que le sujetara para que pudiera abrocharse el zapato y, al tener al pequeño entre mis brazos, fui consciente de golpe de lo que había perdido. – Su voz se quebró y clavó los ojos en la tapicería del sillón, notando cómo se le llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo. – Es gracioso porque cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada… Yo no quería a este bebé, Maur, implicaba muchas cosas para las que no estaba ni remotamente preparada, planteaba muchas preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Pero con cada día que pasaba se iba convirtiendo cada vez más en una realidad inminente y… - alzó los ojos, clavándolos en los verde avellana de la forense. – Una mañana me desperté y lo imaginé claramente: yo, con un pequeño en mis brazos, nos vi dando paseos por el parque. Y ahora… Ahora esa realidad se ha esfumado con la rapidez de un rayo, sin dejar rastro, como si todo hubiera sido un vívido sueño pero solo eso, un sueño. He estado ocupada el resto del día para mantenerlo fuera de mi cabeza pero cuando duermes… Cuando duermes, todo te alcanza… Y sé que no debería haberte llamado, tienes una vida, un novio; ha sido egoísta por mi parte, lo siento.

\- Oh, Jane – susurró Maura con los ojos llorosos atrapando a la detective en un fuerte abrazo. La sujetó contra ella mientras notaba las lágrimas de la morena mojarle el cuello otra vez. Pero no le importó. – Te repito que eres mi mejor amiga y jamás dudes en llamarme cuando lo necesites, vendré corriendo sin importar qué estuviera haciendo.

\- ¿Incluso el día de tu boda? – bromeó la detective con una sonrisa temblorosa.

\- Todo depende de quién me esperara en el altar – replicó tras arrugar la nariz pensativamente.

Ambas se rieron y entonces la forense secó con los pulgares las pocas lágrimas que aún rodaban por las mejillas de Jane.

\- Gracias, Maur – dijo esta con sinceridad, luchando contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a las caricias.

\- No se dan – apartó las manos a duras penas de la cara de su mejor amiga y miró por el rabillo del ojo al reloj que colgaba en la cocina. - ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama y descansas un poco? Yo dormiré aquí – dio unas palmaditas al cómodo sillón y se estiró para coger un cojín del suelo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! Te he despertado a las tres de la mañana y obligado a venir hasta aquí, no tengo una habitación de invitados pero sí una gran cama.

\- Jane… - intentó protestar la rubia pero fue acallada por un dedo presionado contra sus labios.

\- No hay nada que discutir, vamos – entrelazó sus dedos con los de Maura y tiró de ella hacia su habitación.

Apagaron todas las luces a su paso y ambas se dejaron caer una al lado de la otra en el colchón con sendos suspiros de cansancio. Jane abrió la cama a tirones y se arrebujaron bajo las mantas.

\- Jane, ¿qué pensarías de alguien con sábanas negras en su cama? – preguntó de repente la forense para sorpresa de la morena.

\- No sé, que tiene algún tipo de tara mental – contestó dudosa. - ¿Por qué? ¿Quién tiene sábanas negras?

\- Jack – replicó Maura. La detective tragó saliva y miró el rostro sumido en las sombras de su mejor amiga tratando de discernir si estaba molesta por su comentario, pero no veía nada.

\- Entonces puede que solo sea un severo caso de mal gusto – intentó arreglarlo disimuladamente.

\- Mmmhh – bostezó la rubia.

No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero se sentía inclinada hacia la primera opción. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver el perfil de Jane recortado contra la luz que se colaba por el pasillo y se giró de manera que quedaba mirando a la detective para que eso fuera lo último que viera antes de quedarse dormida.


	7. Sex Playlist

**Capítulo 7 – Sex Playlist**

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – gritó ante la impaciente persona que parecía haberse quedado con el dedo pegado al timbre.

La forense bajó los escalones a la carrera, provocando que un pie descalzo, con solo el calcetín, resbalara en uno de los bordes y casi la hiciera caer rodando. Sintiendo el corazón en la garganta por el susto y relajando el agarre con el que se había sujetado al pasamanos, retomó su descenso pero esta vez más calmadamente. Quién estuviera llamando podía esperar unos segundos más si eso la libraba de romperse el cráneo.

Volvieron a timbrar, levantando un gruñido de queja por parte de Maura.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad.

\- ¡Por fin! – Exclamó Jane agitando las manos con alivio - Te has marchado sin avisar, ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de pasarte por homicidios para avisarme.

\- En real…

\- No me mientas – la cortó la detective apuntándola con el índice. – Tengo testigos.

\- No iba a mentirte – suspiró Maura. – Sabía que no estabas.

\- Pero podrías haber dejado un recado, ¿no?, avisarme de algún modo.

\- ¡Ya lo sabías, Jane! ¡Te lo dije hace una semana!

La morena frunció el ceño y cerró la boca con brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? – le preguntó la forense sonriendo ligeramente.

\- No lo sé, ¿uno de octubre puede ser?

Maura no tuvo que decir nada, enarcó una ceja para que la detective cayera en ello por sí sola.

\- Oh…

\- Sí – asintió la forense recuperando el buen humor.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Jane claramente avergonzada.

\- No pasa nada, es lógico que se te olvidara, tienes mil cosas en la cabeza. – Rodeó a la detective para volver a subir a su habitación. – Ahora que sabes lo que te espera, ¿quieres quedarte o te vas a casa a descansar?

\- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Me quedo! Siempre es divertido observarte.

Maura aprovechó su posición de espaldas a la detective para poner los ojos en blanco, un gesto que se le había pegado de ella y por eso mismo no quería que la viera hacerlo. Juntas subieron por las escaleras charlando animadamente y nada más entrar en la habitación, la morena corrió hacia la cama y se dejó caer con un gemido placentero. Entonces se incorporó, quedando sentada, y observó las dos bolsas de basura grandes llena de ropa meticulosamente doblada.

\- ¿Es esto lo que vas a guardar? – inquirió señalándolas con un vago gesto de cabeza.

\- Sí, es la ropa de verano y necesito hacer hueco para la de otoño.

\- Mmm…

Maura volvió a desaparecer en el interior de su gran vestidor, revolviendo entre las perchas para ver qué quitar y qué dejar. Era su rutina: cada uno de octubre o de abril, cuando el tiempo cambiaba drásticamente de un frío glacial a un calor infernal, hacía limpieza de armario, guardando las prendas que ya no iba a usar hasta el próximo cambio de estación en el garaje.

\- Me cambio y te ayudo – anunció Jane desde fuera, asomando sus alborotados rizos fugazmente para coger una camiseta de Boston PD y unas mallas de deporte que guardaba siempre allí para cuando se quedaba a dormir. - ¿Sabes qué sería muy cómico? – siguió hablando la detective a pesar de que su voz sonaba ahogada a veces.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Mira, ven – pidió.

Maura obedeció y dejó que Jane la sentara a los pies de su cama. No tenía prisa, la mitad del trabajo estaba hecha, quedaba traer la ropa de primavera y colgarla en las perchas vacías. Y, ahora que contaba con la "ayuda" de la detective, lo harían rápido.

\- ¿Dónde tienes…? – la oyó trastear por el vestidor, entonces la morena exclamó algo. – Vale, no te muevas, ya estoy.

\- Vale – contestó la forense dudosa.

\- ¿Preparada? – Sin esperar respuesta, Jane salió con una boa de plumas rosa que le habían regalado a Maura en un pub gay al que la habían llevado en la universidad. – Maur, tengo que confesar algo… - la morena alzó los ojos y los clavó en los de la forense con tanta seriedad que la hizo dudar sobre si seguían de broma o era una manera de decir las cosas disimuladamente. – Yo… Bueno, he salido del armario. – Señaló al vestidor y agarró la boa con las manos, agitándola.

La rubia dejó escapar una carcajada por la pinta ridícula de la detective más que por el chiste, que había sido malísimo. Pero Jane parecía estar orgullosa de ello. Se echó uno de los extremos del adorno por el cuello, soplando para no tragarse las plumas.

\- Nunca te pregunté de dónde la habías sacado.

\- Larga historia – resopló la forense. – Pero si te gusta te la puedes quedar.

\- No, gracias, demasiado rosa para mí.

Ambas rieron y estuvieron trabajando un rato en un confortable silencio. Cuando toda la ropa de primavera estuvo en la habitación y la de otoño en el desván, Jane puso los brazos en jarras y giró sobre sí misma como buscando algo.

\- Maur, ¿dónde tienes el móvil?

\- En mi bolsillo, ¿por?

La detective entró en el vestidor y le cogió el iPhone, girando la pantalla hacia la rubia para que metiera la contraseña.

\- Sin música esto no mola – contestó finalmente yendo a la habitación mientras navegaba por el menú en busca del reproductor. – Además, recuerdo que te hice una Playlist con música que nos gustaba a ambas, solo tengo que encontrarla… - siguió hablando tranquilamente encendiendo los altavoces que la forense se había comprado.

Esta palideció cuando la oyó y esquivó montones de ropa para salir del vestidor a tiempo.

\- Jane, no…

\- ¡Las encontré!

Tarde. Llegaba tarde. Se mordió el labio inferior, escrutando la expresión en busca de algún signo delator pero Jane parecía estar como siempre. Una canción comenzó a sonar desde el altavoz del iPhone pero la detective sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, me he equivocado de playl…

Ahora sí que era tarde, tendría que haberle quitado el móvil antes.

\- ¿Maura?

\- ¿Sí? – contestó con voz débil.

La morena alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos verde avellana de la forense.

\- ¿Por qué tienes una "Sex Playlist"?

\- Es… Bueno, en realidad… Fue… - La rubia desistió con un suspiro. Sabía que no podía mentir, no sin arriesgarse a un ataque de urticaria.

\- Oh dios mío – exclamó Jane sin poder reprimir una carcajada. – Oh dios mío – repitió. - ¿Es así como seduces a los hombres? – Comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, hasta el punto de que algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus coloradas mejillas.

Maura prefirió no contestar para no morirse más de la vergüenza. Se dio media vuelta y trato de volver al vestidor para esconderse y no salir jamás, pero la detective la agarró por la muñeca, tirando de ella hasta que chocó contra el cuerpo de la morena.

\- No te enfades – le dijo.

\- No lo hago, solo estoy avergonzada.

\- ¿Por qué? Oye, si te funciona yo no te juzgo.

\- Pues en realidad sí funciona.

Aquello hizo flaquear un poco la sonrisa de la detective, que subió y bajó las cejas mientras luchaba consigo misma, considerando pros y contras.

\- ¿Y qué haces? – preguntó con voz ronca.

\- Erm… - Maura perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos momentáneamente al ver la negrura apoderándose de los ojos de su mejor amiga. – Yo… Es una especie de baile.

Jane se humedeció los labios y la forense siguió el movimiento con la mirada.

\- ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo verlo?

\- ¿Qué? – Aquello pareció sacar a la rubia de su hechizo. Parpadeó varias veces, anonadada. - ¡No!

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Te preocupa que te lo plagie?

\- No, Jane…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No sé…

\- Venga, Maura, somos amigas, ¿no?

La forense dudó, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro con incomodidad.

\- Está bien – aceptó al final. – Siéntate ahí y espera a que me cambie.

La detective obedeció, colocándose a los pies de la cama y con la cabeza dándole vueltas por pura expectación. En cuanto vio a Maura aparecer de nuevo agradeció la gran bocanada de aire que había cogido porque se le olvidó cómo respirar. La forense se había desnudado y solo llevaba una camisa blanca de hombre con las mangas remangadas y los botones abrochados despreocupadamente, dejando cuatro sueltos por arriba y uno por debajo. Sus rizos, que habían estado recogidos en una trenza, ahora caían por su espalda como una cascada dorada. Se acercó a la morena y le quitó su iPhone de las manos, pero esta ni reaccionó, preocupada como estaba por no sufrir un ataque al corazón. Sentía la garganta seca y una creciente humedad entre las piernas.

La rubia colocó el móvil en el soporte de los altavoces y se inclinó sobre la pantalla para escoger la canción correcta, con lo que la camisa se subió más de lo debido, dejando entrever las largas y fuertes piernas de Maura y un pequeño triángulo de encaje negro y blanco de sus bragas. Jane cogió un poco de aire ruidosamente justo cuando la música comenzaba a sonar con el volumen bien alto.

Comenzó a mover las caderas dibujando lentos círculos a medida que alzaba los brazos por encima de la cabeza, llevándose con ellos sus rizos solo para dejar que resbalaran de entre sus dedos y cayeran de nuevo por su espalda. La camisa descubrió más piel de sus muslos, de su culo siguiendo el ritmo. Descalza, giró sobre las puntas de sus pies y la morena observó que tenía los ojos cerrados, el labio inferior entre los dientes, sintiendo la música, dejando que la llevara bien lejos. El cantante comenzó a recitar la letra pero ambas estaban demasiado absortas para escuchar.

El cuerpo de la forense describió pequeñas ondulaciones mientras descendía y ascendía, sus manos recorriendo la piel que tenía al descubierto como si fueran las de otra persona. Parecía apoyarse contra una pared invisible, agachándose contra ella solo para levantarse de nuevo y volver a describir círculos con las caderas. Sus dedos desabrocharon dos botones más: uno de arriba y otro de abajo, de manera que ahora la camisa dejaba ver en su totalidad el sujetador de encaje a juego con las bragas.

Jane tragó una saliva inexistente y apretó las piernas para resistir la tentación de frotarse contra la cama. Se sentía palpitar, toda ella, el corazón bombeando sangre a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que los oídos le zumbaban por debajo de la música. Hacía mucho calor de repente, tanto que no creía poder soportar el baile entero. Se removió en la cama, sus mallas rozando contra su sexo de una manera horriblemente placentera, haciendo más difícil contener el impulso de deslizar una mano por dentro de ellas. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que le supo la boca a sangre. Gimió, se le escapó, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello hasta que no vio los ojos de Maura abriéndose de par en par.

Una mirada oscurecida por el deseo tropezó con otra en iguales condiciones.

Pero la rubia no paró. No dejó de bailar. Sus caderas retomaron sus tóxicos movimientos, hipnotizando a Jane, que se levantó de la cama sin haber mandado la orden específica. Antes de ser poder pararse a pensar las cosas dos veces llegó en unos pasos a donde Maura estaba, agarrando su cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. Hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello que siempre la tentaba cuando la forense llevaba el cabello recogido y aspiró su aroma a cítricos y sudor profundamente antes de darle un suave mordisco. Las caderas de la rubia perdieron el ritmo y dieron un brusco bandazo contra las de la detective.

Jane cubrió todo el cuello de su amiga con besos y mordiscos, dibujando un camino hacia su mandíbula.

Y de ahí a su barbilla.

Se detuvo a centímetros de distancia de los labios de la forense, entreabiertos y húmedos, preparados para ella. Sus ojos conectaron.

\- No existía ningún baile, ¿verdad? – habló con voz ronca.

Maura negó con la cabeza y la detective sonrió con picardía.

Entonces sus labios se encontraron y no quedó espacio para nada más que para el deseo.


	8. No somos amigas

**No puedo actualizar The Yin to my Yang pero subo este pequeño capítulo que tenía escrito desde hace unos días. La canción que menciono se llama Friends y la canta Ed Sheeran, os recomiendo escucharla porque parece hecha para Jane y Maura.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Capítulo 8 – No somos amigas**

**We're not (No somos)  
No, we're not Friends (No, no somos amigas).**

Con aire pensativo, Jane reposó la barbilla en su mano mientras veía dormir a Maura a su lado. Era viernes, la noche en la que siempre iban a casa de una o de la otra a ver una película; además acababan de terminar un caso bastante complicado que las había tendido absortas en el trabajo durante toda la semana, así que habían quedado en reunirse en el pequeño apartamento de la detective y ver la primera película que pillaran en la televisión: "Tan fuerte, tan cerca". A pesar de que la forense había luchado contra el sueño porque encontraba la película muy interesante y bonita, en cuanto su cabeza había terminado en el regazo de su mejor amiga y esta se había entretenido jugando con sus rizos, los párpados se volvieron demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos y se había sumido en un profundo sueño.

Y ahí estaba Jane, con la rubia dormida sobre ella, la película en anuncios y una canción que había escuchado en el coche camino de la comisaria rondándole por la cabeza.

**Nor have we ever been (Ni nunca lo hemos sido)  
We're just trying to keep those secrets in a lie (Solo intentamos mantener estos secretos en una mentira).**

Maura y ella no eran amigas. Creían serlo, trataban de darle a entender a todo el mundo que lo eran, pero no. Era todo una mentira.

Jane lo sabía bien. Ella había tenido una mejor amiga en la adolescencia, con la que había pasado horas y horas. Aquello sí había sido una amistad, no lo que tenía con la forense.

Porque ellas no eran amigas.

**And if they find out, will it all go wrong (y si ellos se enteraran, irá todo mal)  
And heaven knows no one wants it to (y sabe el cielo que nadie quiere que pase eso).**

Había sido la canción lo que le había hecho abrir los ojos. En cuanto se había parado a escuchar la letra en un semáforo se había dado cuenta de que estaba hecha para Maura y ella. Y después, cuando había llegado a la comisaria y se había encontrado con la rubia en la cafetería, lo había notado.

Había sido consciente por primera vez de la forma en la que la gente las observaba, con la sombra de la sospecha flotando sobre ellos, inclinándose sobre sus hombros atentos a la mínima señal de que algo no encajara. Y es que normalmente estaba tan absorta en su mejor amiga que el resto del mundo se desdibujaba, lo tergiversaba a su antojo para adaptarlo a ellas y su amistad.

**So I could take the back road (Así que podría tomar el camino alternativo)  
But your eyes will lead me straight back home (Pero tus ojos me conducirían directamente de vuelta a casa).**

Bajó la mirada pensando cuántas veces había considerado la posibilidad de huir, de cortar lazos antes de que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos, antes de que pudiera salir herida. Había invertido mucho en esa falsa amistad, demasiado, todo su corazón estaba en juego de una manera totalmente novedosa para ella, y eso le daba miedo. Temía que una persona tuviera la capacidad de destrozarla con solo un gesto de su dedo.

No iba a mentirse a sí misma. Muchas veces se había planteado romper aquello que tenía con Maura y recuperar el control de su vida pero entonces… La forense se removió entre sueños, captando la atención de la detective.

…entonces, siempre tropezaba con ella y se veía incapaz de abandonarla.

**And if you know me like I know you (Y si me conoces como yo te conozco)  
You should love me (Deberías quererme).**

Porque la quería con locura.

Y Maura a ella.

**You should know that friends just sleep in another bed (Deberías saber que los amigos duermen en camas separadas)  
And friends don't treat me like you do (Y los amigos no me tratan como tú).**

Por eso precisamente no eran amigas. Se querían más de lo normal. Se tocaban más de lo normal. Se miraban más de lo normal.

Hasta dormían siempre juntas…

**Well I know that there's a limit to everything (Bueno, sé que para todo hay límites)  
But my friends won't love me like you (Pero mis amigos no me querrán como tú)  
No, my friends won't love me like you (No, mis amigos no me querrán como tú).**

Tampoco podía dejarla marchar porque lo que tenía con Maura no lo tendría con nadie más. Le daba miedo tenerla. Le daba miedo perderla.

Una vez sola, ¿quién iba a ocupar el lugar de la forense?

**We're not Friends (No somos amigas).**

No, no lo eran.

**We could be anything (Podríamos ser cualquier cosa).**

Con el valor suficiente, podrían ser mucho más.

**If we try to keep those secrets safe (Si tratamos de mantener estos secretos a salvo)  
No one will find out (Nadie se enterará).**

Podrían dejar de vivir en una mentira y nadie lo sabría porque actuarían exactamente del mismo modo.

**If it all went wrong (Y si todo va mal)  
They'll never know what we've been through (Nunca sabrán por lo que hemos pasado).**

Se librarían por fin del peso de los "si solo" que llevaban a los hombros, que hacían que cada acción tuviera que ser pensada varias veces por miedo a no ser políticamente correcta.

Y si caían, se levantarían juntas aunque luego se fueran cada una por su lado.

**So I could take the back road (Podría coger el camino alternativo)  
But your eyes will lead me straight back home (Pero tus ojos me conducirían directamente de vuelta a casa)  
And if you know me like I know you (Y si me conoces como yo te conozco)  
You should love me (Deberías quererme).**

Juntas era como mejor estaban.

**You should know that friends just sleep in another bed (Deberías saber que los amigos duermen en camas separadas)  
And friends don't treat me like you do (Y que los amigos no me tratan como tú).**

Porque cuando dormía con Maura no había lugar para las pesadillas. Porque cuando estaba disgustada nada la consolaba como un abrazo de la forense. Porque cuando se sentía a punto de derrumbarse nada le aportaba tanta seguridad como que la rubia le susurrase que todo iba a salir bien.

**Well I know that there's a limit to everything (Bueno, sé que hay un límite para todo)  
But my friends won't love me like you (Pero mis amigos no me querrán como tú)  
No, my friends won't love me like you (No, mis amigos no me querrán como tú).**

Le gustara o no, Maura Isles era indispensable para ella y totalmente insustituible.

**But then again, if we're not Friends (Pero entonces, si no somos amigas)  
Someone else might love you too (Cualquier otro podría quererte).**

Y, aunque no fueran amigas, fingían que lo eran.

Ahí era cuando surgían las tensiones, cuando aparecían terceras personas reclamando su amor libremente sin temor alguno, cosa que ellas no podían hacer. Ahí era cuando aparecían los celos y el miedo a perder a la forense a manos de un hombre.

**And then again, if we're not Friends (Y entonces, si no somos amigas)  
There'd be nothing I could do (No habría nada que yo pudiera hacer).**

Era entonces cuando Jane se sentía impotente, maniatada, incapacitada para actuar. Podía perder al amor de su vida y, aun así, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

**And that's why friends (Y es por eso que los amigos)  
Should sleep in other bed (Deberían dormir en camas diferentes).**

Era entonces cuando Jane se lamentaba de haber dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto, cuando deseaba poder volver atrás en el tiempo y mantener su relación en lo estrictamente amistoso, sin líos del corazón.

**And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do (Y los amigos no deberían besarme como haces tú).**

Era entonces cuando Jane odiaba su propia debilidad, porque dejaba que Maura hiciera con ella lo que quería.

**And I know that there's a limit to everything (Y sé que hay un límite para todo).**

A pesar de que era muy consciente de que había líneas que no debían cruzarse.

¿Cómo negarse?

**But my friends won't love me like you (Pero mis amigos nunca me querrán como tú)  
No, my friends won't love me like you do (No, mis amigos nunca me querrán como tú haces)  
Oh, my friends will never love me like you (Oh, mis amigos nunca me querrán como tú).**

En el fondo era sencillo, eran ellas las que lo complicaban todo.

Tenían que dejarse de amistades, de mentiras, de autoengaños. Tenían que decirse las cosas claramente, sin tapujos, sin tergiversar.

Podían darse una oportunidad y salir victoriosas, al fin y al cabo, ya lo estaban haciendo, solo tenían que llevarlo un paso más allá.

Solo Maura y ella.

Porque no eran amigas, eran mucho más que eso.


	9. Mejor que nadie

**Un cortito one-shot que vino a mi cabeza esta tarde y que quería subir hoy para compensar de alguna manera que no sé cuándo voy a poder actualizar The Yin to my Yang.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 9 – Mejor que nadie**

\- ¡Jane, menos mal que has llegado!

La aludida ralentizó el paso con el que había entrado en la sala diáfana del departamento de homicidios, mirando intermitentemente a sus compañeros, ya sentados en sus mesas y haciendo de todo menos trabajar.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – se alarmó.

\- No, no – la tranquilizó Frost con una cálida sonrisa.

Entonces la detective frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué tramaban esos dos. Se acercó a su mesa, dubitativa, y depositó la taza de cartón llena de café recién hecho que había comprado de camino a la comisaria en su lugar favorito, Boston Joe's. Guardó la pistola en el cajón de su mesa y se dejó caer en la silla con un suspiro, todo bajo las atentas miradas de sus compañeros.

\- Vale, me estáis asustando con tanto escrutinio.

Aquel comentario solo ensanchó más las sonrisas de ambos detectives, quienes compartieron una mirada llena de entendimiento.

\- ¡Chicos! – Exclamó Jane – Sabéis que odio que hagáis eso, – les señaló a ambos con un dedo acusador. – casi prefiero que volváis a no soportaros antes que compincharos contra mí.

Korsak soltó una sincera carcajada.

\- No eres el centro del mundo, Rizzoli – le dijo.

\- Ya te gustaría – comentó Frost en el mismo momento.

Sus compañeros intercambiaron de nuevo miradas.

\- Oh, vale, ya veo lo que está pasando aquí – se repantigó en la silla empujando el respaldo hacia atrás. – Habéis empezado a salir en secreto.

El mayor de ambos resopló mientras el joven sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- Yo no camino por esa acera – dijo Vince.

\- Y si lo hicieras, ¿crees que podrías estar conmigo? Por favor, mírame – bromeó Frost.

Jane les observó sin disimular la molestia que le causaba que estuvieran evadiendo tan cantosamente el motivo por el que se habían mostrado tan agradecidos cuando había aparecido por la puerta. Barry debió de percibir sus malas vibraciones porque le hizo una seña al detective, quien empujó su silla hasta la mesa del joven, situándose a su lado.

\- Vale, antes de que llegaras, Korsak y yo estábamos teniendo una discusión… - empezó a explicar el moreno.

\- Cuéntame algo que no sepa – le interrumpió la detective.

\- …muy interesante – continuó Frost como si nada – sobre el color de los ojos de la Dra. Isles.

De todas las cosas que le habían pasado por la cabeza, aquella no estaba en la lista.

\- Realmente os aburrís demasiado… - comentó.

\- Nadie mejor que tú conoce a Maura, Jane – dijo el joven. – Necesitamos que nos resuelvas el dilema.

\- ¿En serio?

Jane miró intermitentemente a ambos detectives con incredulidad. ¿De verdad estaban manteniendo esa conversación?

\- Yo digo que son grises – intervino el veterano apoyando el codo en la mesa de su compañero, quien le dio un manotazo para apartarlo.

\- Y yo que son verdes.

_Aficionados…_, pensó. Con un suspiro, hizo girar su silla de manera que quedaba de espaldas a la entrada de la sala. Se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los antebrazos en sus piernas y se apartó los rizos que le cubrieron la cara cuando miró hacia el suelo brevemente. Alzó la cabeza de nuevo con una sonrisa ladeada que mostraba un cierto deje de tristeza.

\- Veréis – habló, su voz grave suavizándose como cada vez que su mejor amiga era el sujeto de la conversación. – ambos lleváis algo de razón y, a la vez, ninguna. – los dos detectives intercambiaron otra mirada. – El nombre genérico es verde avellana, ya que si os fijáis, a medida que te acercas a la pupila, aparecen manchas marrones. Pero Maura no entra del todo en esta categoría ya que también se les podría clasificar de color ámbar. – Hizo una pausa sumiéndose en un pensativo silencio - No – sacudió la cabeza, hablando más como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. – No, los ojos de Maura son únicos. Cambian con el tiempo: si hace bueno, son más bien verde avellana; si está nublado parecen grises; al llover, sin embargo, se vuelven prácticamente marrones. Eso sí, si el sol le da directamente en los ojos, adquieren un color ambarino, una mezcla entre tonos amarillentos y rojizos con vetas verdes que pasan casi desapercibidas. Pero lo que más influye en su color es su estado de ánimo… - una nostálgica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la detective y Frost le dio un codazo a Korsak para llamar su atención. – Cuando sonríe se iluminan, son de un verde brillante por la alegría, la risa contenida; al igual que, cuando llora, se aclaran como un día despejado en el que el sol hace desaparecer las nubes, como si las lágrimas borraran sus problemas, volviéndolos transparentes. Si no te quiere decir que está enfadada basta con mirarla a los ojos, si los tiene grises, como el cielo antes de una tormenta, sabes que algo la molesta. Se vuelven de un marrón oscuro cuando se siente amenazada o alguien a quien quiere lo está, adquieren un matiz peligroso, te da escalofríos solo de mirarlos… Y si desea algo, sus ojos estarán verde oscuro, del color de las botellas de cerveza. Cuando mira a una persona que no le gusta, son grises, un gris frío y falto de emoción; mientras que cuando está con alguien a quien quiere, son verde avellana brillante, parecido a los dibujos animados que se los ponen con la forma de un corazón y sabes que están profundamente atados a esa persona.

Jane parpadeó como si acabara de despertar de una larga siesta y enfocó su vista en sus compañeros.

\- ¿Contesta eso a vuestra pregunta? – inquirió tratando de disimular.

No comprendía por qué pero se sentía desolada de golpe, desorientada. Sentía que acababa de darse cuenta de algo muy importante y que no sería capaz de llevarlo a término nunca, por lo que siempre lo tendría presente, como una fuente constante de tristeza. Pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento? Era consciente de su problema desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que, ¿a qué venía esa repentina tristeza, esa falta de fuerzas para seguir fingiendo?

\- Definitivamente la conoces mejor que nadie – contestó Frost con admiración y voz queda.

Korsak se limitó a asentir con pesar, silencioso, su mirada fija en la morena; y esta lo sentía, eran dos láseres, unos rayos X amenazando con desnudarla y leer hasta sus más íntimos pensamientos, sus mejor escondidos secretos.

Ninguno de los tres había oído el taconeo distintivo acercarse. Ninguno de los tres había alzado la vista para pillar a Maura in fraganti, escuchando a escondidas técnicamente ya que no anunció su presencia por mucho que esta fuera obvia para cualquiera que mirara en su dirección. Pero ni Frost ni Korsak lo habían hecho, centrados en Jane.

Y la detective…

La rubia sintió que no podía más y giró sobre sus talones, escapando de allí.

Dos pares de ojos la observaron correr, palideciendo, causando que otro par hiciera girar su silla para captar el último resquicio de unos dolorosamente familiares rizos rubios desapareciendo por el pasillo.

\- Maur… - masculló levantándose de un salto y saliendo tras ella.

La alcanzó en un rellano de la escalera, entre el segundo y el primer piso. En una comisaria en la que todo el mundo prefería esperar casi dos minutos al ascensor y montarse aunque este estuviera a rebosar, las escaleras siempre estaban vacías y silenciosas excepto cuando había un nuevo romance, que era posible tropezarse con un beso apasionado. Afortunadamente, no era el caso.

\- Maura – la llamó justo cuando cerraba la mano entorno a su muñeca, frenándola.

\- Déjame ir – suplicó la forense con apenas un hilo de voz.

Aquello golpeó a Jane con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin aire y la soltó como si quemara.

\- Maur, yo…

\- Por favor – alzó una mano temblorosa, callando a la detective con ese simple gesto. – Por favor, no digas nada. – dejó que su mano reposara contra el pecho de su mejor amiga, notando el salvaje latido de su corazón en la palma. Para su sorpresa, la detective obedeció a su petición sin protestar. – Lo que has dicho antes… - sacudió la cabeza, todavía sin comprenderlo en su totalidad. – Sabes cosas en las que ni yo sabía que te fijaras, cosas que solo una persona que me quiere conocería.

\- Claro que te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga – contestó la morena precipitadamente olvidando su silencio.

\- No – Maura negó lentamente. – Sabes que no me refiero a esa forma.

Jane apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. La rubia alzó otra vez su mano, vacilante, y acarició la mejilla de la mujer frente a ella, casi un roce, un soplo de aire. La detective cerró los ojos, abandonándose al ligero toque.

Dio un paso atrás y enseguida volvió a sentir el agarre desesperado de Jane en su muñeca, impidiéndola marchar.

\- Maur…

\- No me voy a ir a ningún sitio, solo necesito aclarar la mente, y no puedo hacerlo contigo cerca.

A pesar de su intento de tranquilizarla, la detective no la soltó.

\- Jane – susurró la forense volviendo a pegarse a la morena, deslizando su caricia a los labios, rozándolos con las yemas de sus dedos. – Mírame a los ojos – ordenó. - Mírame a los ojos y verás que no te miento.

Marrón chocolate se enfrentó a verde avellana: verde límpido, transparente, calmado; con pequeñas nubes marrones como signo de las preocupaciones que rondaban por la cabeza de la rubia.

Poco a poco, la mano de la detective se fue aflojando hasta que la dejó caer a lo largo del brazo de Maura en un último roce de rendición. La rubia se alejó de nuevo, esta vez sin impedimento alguno, y reanudó su bajada con una última mirada. Jane se quedó allí parada en el rellano un buen rato sintiendo hormiguear la piel donde Maura la había acariciado, ambas manos caídas a sendos lados de su cuerpo, y el peso en los hombros de una frase no pronunciada pero por ambas sabida.

_Te conozco mejor que nadie porque te quiero._


	10. Sexting

**Capítulo 10 – Sexting**

Dio vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, peleándose con las sábanas cuando sus piernas se enredaban en ellas. Al final, con un suspiro frustrado, dio un manotazo a la almohada sobrante y se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos con el talón de la mano. Estaba agotada después de varias noches trabajando hasta tarde para resolver el caso, se le iban cerrando los ojos mientras conducía hasta su casa, así que no comprendía por qué no conseguía dormirse.

Apartó sus alborotados rizos de la cara, manteniéndolos atrás con ambas palmas estiradas presionadas contra sus sienes. Se dejó caer contra el colchón, tumbándose de nuevo y abrazando la almohada. Cerró los ojos y hundió la nariz en la tela.

Ahí estaba de nuevo… Ese familiar aroma a cítricos la estaba volviendo loca.

Se colocó de espaldas y observó el juego de la luz de la calle y las sombras del techo antes de resignarse y rodar por el colchón hasta llegar a la mesilla. Tentativamente, su mano encontró su móvil y lo cogió, poniéndose boca abajo y levantándose sobre los codos. Guiñando los ojos por la brillante luz de la pantalla, desbloqueó el iPhone con un bostezo y abrió el WhatsApp.

_"__No puedo dormir"._

_"__¿Y qué quieres que le haga?" _La respuesta fue casi inmediata y le arrancó una sonrisa a la detective. Cualquier otra persona se habría ofendido por el brusco mensaje pero ella sabía que no había sido intencionado.

_"__No sé…" _Dejó suspendidos los pulgares sobre el teclado pensativamente. _"Entretenme mientras tanto" _escribió al final.

_"__¿Cómo sabes que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer?" _Aquello hizo que Jane frunciera el ceño mordiéndose el labio inferior, súbitamente dubitativa. Su silencio debió de ser suficiente respuesta porque otro mensaje saltó en la pantalla. _"Estaba bromeando". _Más silencio por parte de la morena. _"¿Jane?"._

_"__Quizá esto no sea buena idea al fin y al cabo". _Leyó y releyó su respuesta tres veces antes de borrarla y mandar otra cosa en su lugar. _"Estoy aquí"._

_"__Bien, entonces… ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?"_

_"__Ponte en modo Wikipedia, con eso seguro que me entra el sueño". _Buscó el emoticono que sacaba la lengua burlonamente y le dio a enviar con una ligera sonrisa.

_"__Muy graciosa"._ Jane contestó a la carita de enfado con otra que mandaba un beso. _"Hoy parecías agotada, ¿cómo es que no puedes dormir?"_.

_"__Mi almohada huele a ti y eso me quita el sueño". _Hizo un mohín y borró el mensaje. _"Debí de desvelarme"._

_"__Mmm… Hoy leí un artículo muy interesante"._

_"__¿?" _Dejó el iPhone boca abajo en la cama y respiró profunda y calmadamente el perfume que desprendía la funda de su almohada. Era una droga, un estimulante de sus sentidos. Su móvil vibró y volvió a apoyarse sobre los antebrazos para leer el WhatsApp entrante.

_"__Es sobre un fenómeno que se ha puesto de moda entre los jóvenes"._

_"__¿Cuál?"_

_"__Sexting" _apenas pasaron dos segundos antes de que otra burbuja blanca saltara en su pantalla. _"¿Sabes lo que es?"_

_"__¡Claro que lo sé!"_

Entonces una nueva preocupación tomó control de su mente. ¿Habría hecho sexting Maura? La forense debió de leerle la mente porque su móvil vibró con un nuevo mensaje.

_"__¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?"_

_"__¿Perdón?" _¿De verdad le estaba preguntando…?

_"__Sexting, ¿lo has hecho alguna vez?" _Claro que no. Jane se reprendió a sí misma por haberse dejado coger por sorpresa, su cabeza divagando sin control alguno y haciéndola pensar lo que no era.

_"__Bueno, puede que haya mandado dos o tres mensajes subidos de tono pero nunca fotos". _Su curiosidad la empujó a teclear con rapidez. _"¿Y tú?"_

_"__No a ambos." _Hubo una pausa. _"No comprendo por qué la gente lo hace. ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?"_

_"__Fue hace mucho tiempo, era joven y tenía las hormonas como locas. Parecía una cosa divertida"._

_"__¿Y lo fue?"_

_"__Oh, sí." _Ciertamente, lo había sido. Divertido, peligroso y erótico, un cóctel explosivo en las manos de una adolescente alocada.

Otra pausa. _"Será una de estas cosas que nunca comprendes hasta que las experiencias"._

_"__Maur, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?"_

_"__Claro…"_

_"__No vayas mandándoles mensajes sugerentes a la gente para probar"._

_"__¿Por qué no?" _Suspiró. Lo sabía, algo dentro de ella sabía que la rubia era muy capaz de hacerlo. Pobre inocente…

_"__Porque las cosas han cambiado mucho y ya no es seguro." _Y añadió _"además, la gente ahora ve el sexo como un tabú"._

_"__Jajajajaja"._

_"__Maur, no te rías, te estoy hablando en serio"._

_"__Jane, solo tú ves el sexo como un tabú". _Tres burbujas más saltaron en la conversación y la morena las leyó todas juntas. _"Ahora la gente queda para tomar un café y discuten sobre orgías y ligues de una noche con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Nunca ha habido tanta libertad respecto a la sexualidad como actualmente. Solo tú, que eres una puritana, sigues sonrojándote cuando alguien saca el tema"._

_"__¡Mentira!" _Siguió escribiendo golpeando la pantalla con los pulgares de manera casi furiosa. _"Es precisamente esa falta de respeto la que puede meterte en un gran lío por hacer sexting". "Y no soy ninguna puritana"._

Una sucesión de emoticonos llorando de la risa aparecieron en la conversación.

_"__Admítelo, Jane"._

_"__No."_

_"__Vale". _Maura no añadió nada más pero la detective sabía que esperaría a pillarla con la guardia baja. _"¿Cómo va eso de quedarse dormida?"_

_"__Mal, estoy más despierta que antes"._

Se arrepintió de haber pulsado enviar enseguida, leyendo sin problemas el segundo sentido con el que se podía interpretar su mensaje.

_"__¿Qué haces?"_ preguntó tratando de desviar la atención.

_"__Entretenerte"._

_"__Además de eso"._

_"__Oh, bueno, estaba leyendo cuando me hablaste"._

_"__¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?"_

_"__Mmm…" _Jane percibió la vacilación de la forense y se preguntó si sería capaz de mentirle vía WhatsApp y librarse de la urticaria. _"No lo conoces"._

_"__Eso no lo sabes"._

_"__Créeme que sí"._

_"__Ugh, venga, Maur, ¿a qué viene tanto secretismo?"._

_"__Es un libro erótico, ¿vale?"._

Sus pulmones dejaron de coger aire bruscamente. _"Ah". _No queriendo parecer borde, estrujó su cerebro en busca de palabras con sentido. "_¿Y cómo se llama?"._

_"__Taxi a París" _contestó la rubia al cabo de un rato de silencio. Con la curiosidad golpeando las paredes de su estómago como abejas asesinas, Jane googleó el título del libro, quedándose en shock cuando los enlaces comenzaron a aparecer en su pantalla.

_"__Pero…" _Se pausó tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. _"Es un libro lésbico…"_

_"__Lo sé" _replicó Maura simplemente. Entonces otra burbujita saltó. _"A veces el cuerpo me lo pide"._

_"__Vale, demasiada información". _La detective pataleó para quitarse la sábana que se había echado por encima, demasiado acalorada para necesitarla. Removió las caderas, su pelvis rozándose contra el colchón de una manera dolorosamente placentera.

_"__¿Ves? Para que luego me lo niegues. Eres una puritana, Jane"._

_"__¡No lo soy!"_

_"__¡Ja!"_

_"__Maura…"_

_"__Está bien" _escribió la aludida casi al mismo tiempo. _"Demuéstralo"._

_"__¿Perdón?"_

_"__Demuestra que no eres una puritana"._

_"__¿Qué…? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?"_

_"__Sextéame". _

La morena se quedó mirando la pantalla con ojos desorbitados que leían una y otra vez el último mensaje, recibido hacía dos minutos. Luego cinco. Siete. Ocho. Para cuando llegó a los diez minutos, Jane ya había recuperado la capacidad de la respiración y trataba desesperadamente de sacar a su cerebro de la bruma de deseo en la que se había sumido.

Aquella era su oportunidad, lo que había estado esperando tanto tiempo, asustada de hacer un movimiento y no ser correspondida. Era el momento de escribir en un mensaje sus fantasías más profundas, sus sueños más eróticos. Tenía tantas ideas rondándole por la cabeza que se sentía hasta mareada.

_"__¿Jane? ¿Te has dormido?" _preguntó Maura un cuarto de hora después.

_"__No, estoy pensando"._

_"__Ah, vale, entonces te dejo pensar". _Un emoticono con expresión lujuriosa culminaba su mensaje.

La detective respiró hondo antes de comenzar a pulsar teclas.

_"__¿Dónde estás?" _inquirió.

_"__En casa…"_

_"__Pero dónde de tu casa"._

_"__En la cama"._

Una inspiración lenta después, volvió a fijar la vista en el móvil.

_"__¿Qué llevas puesto?"_

_"__Una de tus camisetas anchas de dormir". _Oh, Dios bendito.

_"__¿Y nada más?"_

_"__No. Hace calor"._

Jane soltó un gemido y sacudió la cabeza, viéndose incapaz de salir de esa sin un poco de auto-estimulación. Cerró los ojos y proyectó una imagen de la habitación de la rubia en su mente.

_"__Abro la puerta de tu habitación de golpe, asustándote. Dejas caer el libro y te levantas, tratando de taparte, mientras me pides que espere fuera un segundo. Pero no te estoy escuchando, tengo la vista fija en el hombro que mi camiseta deja al descubierto, en tus largas y fuertes piernas, en lo que la tela no cubriría de no estar tirando de ella hacia abajo. Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran pierdes el hilo de tus pensamientos, sorprendida por el deseo que ves en mis ojos. De tres pasos acortó la distancia que nos separa y agarro tu rostro con ambas manos, besándote con brusquedad, forzando a tus labios a abrirse. Nuestras lenguas comienzan a pelearse, tus manos pronto se olvidan de tirar de la camiseta para taparte y se enredan en mis rizos, todo tu cuerpo presionándose contra el mío. Introduzco una pierna entre las tuyas y comienzas a balancear tu pelvis suavemente contra ella, casi de manera inconsciente, sin romper nuestro beso ni un solo segundo. Nos separamos para respirar pero mis labios no se mantienen alejados de ti, dibujan un camino por tu mandíbula y a lo largo de tu cuello, donde mordisqueo, chupo y sorbo tu piel hasta dejar una visible marca en ella. Tú jadeas en mi oído, volviéndome loca. Agarro tu culo y presiono nuestras caderas, siguiendo tu ritmo. Gimes mi nombre y yo dejo el lóbulo de tu oreja para deslizar mis manos por su cuerpo, tus pechos, tu abdomen; hasta encontrar el borde de la camiseta y quitártela. Me maravillo con la vista, contigo, es algo con lo que he fantaseado tantas veces… Pero la realidad lo supera."_

Con un dedo tembloroso, pulsó la tecla de enviar y rápidamente se puso a escribir la continuación.

_"__Te empujo hacia la cama, donde caes con una sonrisa traviesa, tus largas piernas enrolladas en mis caderas, tirando de mí hacia ti. Me tumbo encima, nuestros cuerpos amoldándose a la perfección, como dos piezas hechas para encajar juntas, y vuelvo a devorar tu boca, mi nueva droga. No hay tiempo para respirar, siento un calor dentro de mí, algo que me impide pensar en algo más que en ti, que me da el valor suficiente para hacer lo que llevo años soñando con hacer. Dejo un húmedo reguero de besos por tu cuello y pecho, jugueteando con tus pezones, mordiéndolos, chupándolos, soplando sobre ellos hasta que están erectos, enrojecidos y estás gimiendo que no pare. Y no paro. No quiero. No puedo."_

_"__Tus caderas se mueven con vida propia, rozándose contra mi muslo, empapándolo. Tienes el hinchado labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás. Jadeas, gimes, me das órdenes con voz ronca por el deseo que repercuten directamente entre mis piernas. Noto que llevo demasiada ropa encima, que hay demasiada tela impidiéndome sentirte completamente, tu piel contra la mía; así que comienzo a desvestirme con la mayor rapidez posible mientras tu ardiente mirada me quema desde tu posición tumbada en la cama. Me libero de la última pieza de ropa y vuelvo a mi sitio: entre tus piernas, que me acogen alegremente, enredándose en mi ahora desnuda cadera, haciéndome estremecer con su contacto. Nuestros sexos se rozan y ambas gemimos, comenzando a balancearnos en un mismo ritmo sin necesidad de hablar. Recorres con tus manos mi espalda, clavándome las uñas suavemente ante el roce de mi lengua en tu ombligo. Rodeas mis pechos con tus manos, plantas besos en ellos, sin entretenerte demasiado porque yo no te dejo. Ansío sentirte, saber cómo es estar dentro de ti. Me agacho entre tus piernas, una de ellas sobre mi hombro, y pruebo tu sabor. Una y otra vez, sé que jamás conseguiré suficiente, así que no paro hasta que no gritas mi nombre y alcanzas la cima. Te observo: tu sonrisa post-orgásmica, tu pelo totalmente alborotado, tus mejillas sonrojadas; y constato algo que vengo sospechando desde hace mucho. Te quiero mucho más de lo que una simple amiga debería. Saco mis dedos de tu interior y oigo tu ligero suspiro de desaprobación. Gateo hasta ti, robándote un beso, viéndote lamerte los labios con sorpresa al darte cuenta de que te estás probando a ti misma, tus ojos abriéndose desorbitadamente cuando me ves chupar los dedos que, hacía unos segundos, te habían hecho ver las estrellas"._

Esperó una respuesta.

Pero nunca llegó.

Comenzó a recorrer su habitación con angustia, pensando que quizá se había pasado, que _definitivamente_ se había pasado. Seguro que Maura estaba de broma y no lo había dicho en serio. Seguro que la había asustado y jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Sabía que había leído los mensajes porque aparecían con el doble visto y su última conexión había sido unos diez minutos después de haber recibido el último.

Se le olvidó totalmente sus intentos de quedarse dormida e hizo caso omiso al palpitar de su entrepierna, preparando mentalmente un discurso de disculpa para recitárselo a la rubia de cabeza al día siguiente. Comprobó la hora y vio que había pasado casi media hora.

La había cagado.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y más allá.

Se insultó a sí misma y, en eso estaba, cuando unos urgentes golpes en la puerta de su casa la sobresaltaron. Fue hasta el salón, quitando la cadena de la puerta y dándole una vuelta a la cerradura. Abrió y…

La forense le devolvió una mirada totalmente oscurecida, sus rizos rubios alborotados como si hubiera salido corriendo de casa, una gabardina azul marino que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo protegiéndola del frío otoñal, sus tonificadas piernas asomando por debajo… Desnudas.

\- Maur – exhaló con sorpresa.

La aludida dio un paso hacia el interior de la casa, entrando como un huracán, amenazando con arrollar a Jane si esta no se hubiera apartado. Cerró la puerta y se giró hacia su mejor amiga con su disculpa en la boca, saboreando las amargas palabras.

\- Maur, yo…

No pudo ni empezar. Se vio empujada hacia atrás y su espalda chocó dolorosamente contra la pared, el aire saliendo bruscamente de sus pulmones. Entonces de repente el cuerpo de Maura estaba presionándose contra el suyo y sus labios estaban sobre los de Jane, moviéndose con una fiereza para la que esta no estaba preparada pero a la que respondió de manera instintiva. Sus manos buscaron el cinturón que mantenía cerrada la gabardina de la forense y desató el nudo temblorosamente. La prenda cayó al suelo con un clink.

De un salto, las largas piernas de la forense rodearon la cintura de Jane, quien sujetó su peso colocando ambas manos bajo su culo y se encaminaron a trompicones hasta la habitación de la morena.

\- No eres una puritana para nada – susurró Maura contra sus labios, haciendo reír a la detective.

_Bendito sexting, _pensó Jane antes caer ambas en su cama echas un lío de brazos, piernas, besos y lenguas.


	11. No solo la besé

**Siento el retraso. Este capítulo ha surgido de una gran necesidad de desconectar y descargar frustración por un examen que tengo dentro de unas semanas. La canción es "I didn't just kiss her" de Jen Foster, la cual escribió a modo de respuesta a "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry (por si os interesaba).**

**¡Disfrutad!**

**Capítulo 11 – No solo la besé**

Un gemido se abrió paso por su garganta, escapando de sus labios ruidosamente. Unió ambas manos encima de su cabeza, estirando los brazos al máximo, deleitándose ante el suave tirón de sus músculos. Rodó por el colchón mientras bostezaba y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda.

Extrañada, palpó el lado izquierdo de la cama en busca de un amante del que sentirse culpable pero estaba fría y vacía. Sentía la cabeza pesada, la lengua pastosa, los labios doloridos. ¿Doloridos? ¿Por qué…? Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos nada más incorporarse. Un hormigueo de placer la recorrió de arriba abajo, haciéndola estremecer, teniendo como origen un punto todavía sensible entre sus piernas.

_Oh dios, ¿qué he hecho?_, se lamentó pasando una mano por su enredado cabello rubio. _¿Qué he hecho y con quién? _Más urgente era responder a las preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza en un bucle infinito, mareándola. Rozó sus labios, notándolos hinchados de tantos besos; vio su cama totalmente deshecha, una almohada tirada en el medio de su habitación, ropa en el suelo, un sujetador en la lámpara. Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban bastante borrosos por demasiados chupitos de tequila que estaba segura de haberse tomado, pero no dónde.

Entonces sonó el timbre, sobresaltándola. Se levantó con cuidado y se puso una camisa rosa pálido, abrochando los botones de cualquier manera mientras bajaba las escaleras, tratando de adecentarse, eliminando el maquillaje corrido con saliva e intentando peinarse con los dedos. Asegurándose de que la camisa le tapaba lo suficiente, abrió la puerta de par en par esperando encontrarse con la sonrisa y los indomables rizos morenos de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo…

\- ¡Jack! – exclamó luchando por sonar alegre y no tan mortificada como se sentía.

\- Hola, preciosa – la saludó él inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Entró tranquilamente en la casa sin que Maura le invitara, arrastrando consigo una maleta, recordándole a la forense por qué le chocaba tanto su presencia.

\- ¿No duraba la conferencia hasta el lunes? – inquirió, la puerta todavía abierta como una señal de que la presencia del profesor no era bienvenida, no estando ella en esas condiciones.

\- Sí pero el último ponente se puso enfermo y lo cancelaron, – contestó Jack dejando la maleta en medio del recibidor y atrayendo a Maura hacia él, sus manos enlazadas en la delgada cintura de la rubia. – así que pensé que podía venir y darte una sorpresa.

_La sorpresa te la vas a llevar tú… _Ajeno a sus pensamientos, la besó con suavidad, y luego hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello. La forense se forzó a sí misma a corresponderle y relajarse en su abrazo, tratando de no llamar la atención demasiado.

\- Mmm – murmuró Jack pensativamente contra la piel de su cuello.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Maura con nerviosismo, humedeciéndose los labios.

\- Hueles diferente – se quedó unos segundos en silencio – a… ¿lavanda, puede ser?

_Oh dios. Oh dios. Oh dios._ Los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe, como si hubieran estado bloqueados y Jack hubiera pronunciado la palabra clave. Recordó el tequila, el viaje en taxi de vuelta a su casa, el beso hambriento, el quitarse la ropa a tirones… _Oh dios._

**I didn't just kiss her (No solo la besé)  
We went all the way and I liked it (Fuimos a por todas y me gustó)  
What's the point in trying to hide it? (¿Cuál es el punto en tratar de esconderlo?)  
You never know 'til you've tried it (Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentas)**

\- Será que cambié de suavizante. – Ya notaba la urticaria aparecer por su cuello. Cerró la mano en un puño bruscamente, luchando el impulso de rascarse, y Jack lo notó.

Se separó de ella, y parpadeó como si la viera por primera vez desde que le había abierto la puerta. La recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, su rostro mostrando confusión.

\- ¿Esa camisa es mía? – preguntó de nuevo.

_Oh dios._ _Es de Jane. ¿Qué hago llevando la camiseta de Jane? ¿Por qué se la ha dejado aquí? Oh dios…_

\- Erm, no, es mía, la compré el otro día. – Otra mentira. El picor aumentó violentamente de intensidad y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

_"__Los dientes de la morena se cerraron en torno al labio inferior de Maura, haciéndola gemir. Ambas se estremecieron ante el sonido y Jane empujó a la forense contra la pared, sus cuerpos pegándose hasta que no quedó ni un hueco, sus caderas moviéndose con un ritmo propio. Labios y lenguas luchaban en una batalla en la que el aire cada vez era más escaso, forzándolas a separarse para respirar. Aun así, la detective no dejó de besarla, sus labios bajaron por el largo cuello de la rubia, mordiendo y sorbiendo a pesar de la insistencia de Maura de que no le hiciera ningún chupetón._

_\- ¿Qué gracia tiene eso? – comentó Jane con una de sus sonrisas torcidas y un movimiento sugerente de cejas que volvió loca a la Doctora._

_La arrastró hasta su habitación y, una vez allí, empujó el pecho de la morena con fuerza, haciéndola caer sobre la cama con una exclamación ahogada. Maura se quitó el apretado vestido por la cabeza, lanzándolo a algún lugar de su habitación despreocupadamente y saltó sobre el fibroso cuerpo de su mejor amiga con un brillo peligroso en sus verdes ojos."_

**I didn't just kiss her (No solo la besé)  
She put it on my tongue and I licked it (Ella la puso en mi lengua y yo la chupé)  
I think she wishes she could forget it (Creo que ella desearía poder olvidarlo)  
But she sure seemed to love every minute (Pero pareció amar cada segundo).**

\- ¿Maura, te encuentras bien? – preguntó Jack con preocupación, sacándola del trance. Sintió su mano frotarle cuidadosamente el brazo.

Carraspeó, asintiendo.

\- Anoche salí y creo que me pasé con el alcohol – confesó la rubia diciendo la verdad a medias para tratar de calmar su urticaria.

Pero el profesor frunció el ceño, receloso.

\- ¿Y con quién saliste?

\- Con Jane – Su voz sonó estrangulada. Tragó saliva nerviosamente, rehuyendo la mirada de su novio.

\- Maura, ¿hay algo que no me estés contando?

_Si tú supieras…_

_"__\- Maur, te necesito… - susurró con urgencia._

_La forense alzó la mirada y liberó el pezón derecho de la detective, con el cual había estado jugueteando y torturando a Jane, haciéndola gemir y levantar las caderas violentamente hasta volverla loca. La detective abrió ligeramente las piernas en caso de que su mejor amiga no lo hubiera entendido del todo. Jane la sintió alzarse, sus pieles despegándose con un pop, sus rizos rubios acariciando su piel. Maura se estremeció, su piel de gallina._

_\- Mmm, Jane, estás empapada – dijo con voz queda._

_La morena gruñó por simple respuesta, alzando sus caderas, y fue recibida por una risa. Antes de que pudiera volver a regañarla, Maura puso su lengua donde más era necesitada. Un gemido se atascó en la garganta de la italiana, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, arqueando la espalda en busca de más contacto. Pero Maura se lo estaba tomando con calma, jugando con ella hasta el último momento"._

**I don't know what the problem is (No entiendo cuál es el problema)  
Why she gotta try so hard to keep it all a secret? A secret… (¿Por qué intenta tanto mantenerlo como un secreto? Un secreto…)**

\- No, Jack, no te estoy ocultando nada.

Apretó la mandíbula, resistiendo con valentía la urticaria. Mientras no le diera un ataque de ansiedad, todo iría bien, pero necesitaba librarse del profesor cuanto antes.

\- Estoy cansada y me gustaría dormir un par de horas más – dijo señalando hacia la puerta abierta.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor.

\- Maura, si tienes algún problema con Jane, puedes contármelo – insistió el joven.

\- ¿Por qué iba a tener algún problema con Jane?

\- No lo sé, has puesto una cara rara cuando dijiste su nombre.

_Sé más cuidadosa, _se regañó mentalmente.

\- No ha pasado nada entre ella y yo.

Otra mentira. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas llevaba.

**I didn't just kiss her (No solo la besé)  
We went all the way and she liked it (Fuimos a por todas y a ella le gustó)  
She likes to think she didn't invite it (A ella le gusta pensar que no me invitó)  
But these scratches aren't because she to fight it (Pero los arañazos no son precisamente porque luchara).**

Jack pareció creérselo medianamente porque agarró de nuevo el asa de su maleta y la arrastró hasta fuera de la casa. Se paró unos segundos, girándose, y volvió a abrazar a Maura antes de que esta tuviera ocasión de rehuirle. Trató de relajarse pero ahora que recordaba a Jane mordisqueando su cuello, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que tenía una gran marca y que, como él se fijara, se iba a liar gorda.

_"__\- ¡Maaaaur! – gritó la detective arqueándose._

_La forense fue frenando el movimiento de sus dedos hasta sacarlos del interior de la morena. Con una sonrisa, asegurándose de que Jane la estuviera mirando, los lamió uno a uno, y pudo escuchar la respiración atragantada de la detective. Al tumbarse de espaldas al lado de su mejor amiga, siseó._

_\- Auch – se quejó, llevándose una mano al hombro._

_\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Jane entrecortadamente, todavía recuperándose._

_\- Creo que me has arañado – contestó Maura dándole la espalda a la detective. Notó sus suaves dedos acariciándole la zona herida y luego un breve beso._

_\- Lo siento, ni siquiera he sido consciente de haberte agarrado._

_\- Vaya, vaya, Rizzoli, eres todo un peligro en la cama…_

_Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el rostro de la morena, advirtiendo a la forense de que algo malo estaba pensando. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Jane se había sentado sobre ella a horcajadas y tenía sus muñecas apresadas entre sus manos._

_\- No tienes ni idea – susurró contra los labios de la rubia antes de atacarlos con fiereza"._

**Oh, I didn't just kiss her (Oh, no solo la besé)  
She whispered what she wanted to put in me (Me susurró lo que quería poner dentro de mí)  
Swore that she'd respect me in the morning (Me juró que me respetaría en la mañana)  
But when the sun came up she left without a warning (Pero cuando el sol salió se marchó sin avisar).**

Por fin Jack se marchó y Maura corrió hacia su teléfono. Marcó con rapidez, pero le saltó el buzón de voz, así que abrió el WhatsApp y tecleó un mensaje.

_"__Jane, tenemos que hablar. Llámame cuando leas esto"._

¿Por qué había salido corriendo de esa manera? La forense no lo comprendía. Había tendido tanta prisa, seguro que con miedo de que se despertara y la pillara en plena huida, que se había dejado la camisa. Maura trató de recordar qué había llevado puesto la morena la noche anterior.

_"__Unos botones rebotaron contra el suelo, al final la impaciencia había sido demasiado para ella y había terminado por abrir la camisa tirando de ambos extremos. Vio las cejas arqueadas de Jane y no hizo falta que hablara para que Maura supiera lo que estaba pensando. Pero en esos momentos le daba igual. _

_El alcohol corría por sus venas como gasolina, excitándola, alterando sus nervios, volviéndola más impulsiva, más irreflexiva, más alocada. Le quitó la camisa a la detective, lanzándola sobre su hombro, y procedió a retirar la interior blanca que Jane siempre se empeñaba en llevar. Cuando por fin sus ojos hicieron contacto con la piel bronceada y tersa de la morena, Maura estaba prácticamente desesperada. Recorrió los marcados abdominales de su mejor amiga, acariciándolos con ambas manos como si quisiera asegurarse de que eran reales. Entonces hizo algo que llevaba años soñando con hacer, desde la primera vez que había visto a la detective sin camiseta: lamió sus abdominales, causando que Jane contrajera el abdomen inconscientemente. La escuchó jadear cuando su lengua jugó en su ombligo y sonrió contra la caliente piel de la morena, mordisqueándola"._

**I don't know what the problem is (No entiendo cuál es el problema)  
Why she gotta try so hard to keep it all a secret? A secret… (¿Por qué intenta tanto mantenerlo como un secreto? Un secreto…)**

**She's sayin she only kissed me for the boy's attention (Ella dice que solo me besó para llamar la atención de los chicos)  
She's tryin' to blame it on a little too much booze (Está tratando de culpar al exceso de alcohol)  
But I can testify she knew what she was doin' (Pero yo puedo testificar que sabía lo que estaba haciendo)  
It was almost like she's done it all before (Casi parecía que lo hubiera hecho antes).**

Su teléfono sonó, sobresaltándola. Lo cogió con nerviosismo, casi dejándolo caer al suelo, y comprobó que era un mensaje.

_"__Ábreme"._

Escueta y directa, como siempre. Maura volvió al recibidor y abrió la puerta para Jane, quien entró con tranquilidad, su paso felino captando la atención de la forense.

\- ¿Querías hablar? – preguntó la detective con ligera frialdad.

\- Sí, Jane, ¿no crees que deberíamos?

\- No.

La forense se la quedó mirando con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué? Maura, estábamos borrachas – se encogió de hombros como si así se librara del tema.

_"__\- Jane, ¿qué haces? – preguntó la rubia posando su mano sobre la de la detective, que iba ascendiendo por su pierna hasta el borde de su corto vestido._

_La morena no contestó sino que siguió con su recorrido. Maura se sintió sin fuerzas suficientes para detenerla y dejó que la mano de su mejor amiga guiara la suya propia, manteniendo siempre un ojo fijo sobre el taxista. Se mordió la lengua cuando los dedos de Jane la rozaron por encima de su ropa interior y apretó las piernas en un acto reflejo, rezando mentalmente para llegar pronto a su casa._

_Ambas salieron corriendo del taxi, tirándole un billete el conductor y sin siquiera pasarse a pensar en si le habían dado de más. Con manos temblorosas, la rubia trató de meter la llave en la cerradura pero fue incapaz y tuvo que dárselas a la detective. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellas, Jane la atrapó entre sus brazos, sus manos atrayendo su cara a la suya, sus labios posándose sobre los de la forense, exigentes, hambrientos._

_La rubia reunió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba para separarse, la cabeza dándole vueltas por la mezcla del alcohol y la lujuria._

_\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – preguntó, su frente contra la de la detective._

_\- Dejarnos llevar – susurró Jane antes de volver a besarla"._

\- Es muy fácil echarle la culpa al alcohol, ¿verdad? – replicó la Doctora fríamente.

\- Fue un error, Maura – dio un paso hacia delante, su cuerpo entrando en el espacio personal de la rubia.

\- Mmm… ¿La segunda vez también fue un error? ¿Y la tercera? ¿De quién fue la culpa en la tercera?

**She's gonna go back to her boyfriend now (Ella volverá con su novio)  
Before the questions come up (Antes de que las preguntas salgan)  
She's gonna tell 'em I'm stalking her round the clock (Va a decirles que la estoy acosando)  
Like I'm making the story up (Que me he inventado la historia).**

\- Tuya – espetó Jane tras un silencio.

\- ¿Perdón? – Oh, aquello era inaudito.

**Bitch… (Perra).**

**She's sayin she only kissed me for the boy's attention (Ella dice que solo me besó para llamar la atención de los chicos)  
She's tryin' to blame it on a little too much booze (Está tratando de culpar al exceso de alcohol)  
But I can testify she knew what she was doin' (Pero yo puedo testificar que sabía lo que estaba haciendo)  
It was almost like she's done it all before (Casi parecía que lo hubiera hecho antes).**

Se echó la rubia melena hacia un lado, desabrochándose la camisa.

\- Maura, ¿qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – tartamudeó la detective.

Dejó sus hombros al descubierto, dándole la espalda a Jane para que viera las marcas rojas de sus arañazos.

\- ¿Esto también fue culpa mía? – preguntó con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada para observar la expresión neutral que la morena trataba de mantener. - ¿Y esto? – señaló el chupetón de su cuello. - ¿También fue culpa mía? ¿Y tus gemidos, tus gritos, tus súplicas? ¿Qué me dices de eso? – encaró a la detective, sus cuerpos apenas separados por unos centímetros, la rabia bullendo en los ojos de ambas.

En un segundo, lo que era rabia se transformó en deseo. Jane apresó los labios de Maura entre los suyos, aplastándolos con su fuerza. Recularon hasta que la espalda de la rubia chocó contra la pared y ambas sintieron una sensación de déjà-vu. Cuerpos fusionados, la pierna de la forense en torno a la cintura de la detective; sus manos enredadas en el pelo de la otra, tirando de él; lenguas entrelazadas. Entonces se separaron unos milímetros para coger aire, respirando con dificultad, sus pechos alzándose y hundiéndose sincronizadamente.

\- Mierda, Maur – maldijo Jane con los ojos cerrados.

La aludida analizó su rostro en busca de arrepentimiento pero solo encontró derrota.

\- Después de lo que pasó anoche… - sacudió la cabeza – No puedo más. Estoy tan cansada de luchar contra lo que siento – susurró.

\- Pues no lo hagas – contestó Maura en el mismo tono.

Sus ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la detective.

\- No lo hago, ya no.


	12. Sexting 20

**No me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo así que me disculpo por si hay algún fallo. Hace ya unas cuantas semanas fue el cumpleaños de Lena, quien me pidió de regalo un fanfic Rizzles cargadito de sexo, y cito textualmente. Así que, pidiendo perdón por la tardanza, aquí lo traigo.**

**No recomiendo leerlo en el trabajo o con más gente presente (?). ¡Disfrutad!**

**Capítulo 12 – Sexting 2.0**

Maura Isles estaba cachonda, diciéndolo rápido y claro.

No era algo que hubiera previsto. Era cierto que había tenido un sueño erótico que la había obligado a tomar medidas ya a primera hora de la mañana, y no, no había sido una ducha fría, había descubierto hacía tiempo que eso era inútil. Lo único que te calma es un buen orgasmo. Pero eso había sido todo, el resto del día había pasado sin ningún acontecimiento relevante. Un par de autopsias y muchos informes después estaba metiéndose en el coche camino a casa.

Entonces Jane le había mandado un mensaje para avisarla que esa noche le sería imposible pasarse, que tenían un nuevo caso bastante enrevesado y probablemente se quedaría hasta bien tarde en la comisaría. Aquello había sido suficiente para frustrar a la ya de por sí necesitada forense. Llevaban una semana sin coincidir entre sus clases en la universidad, conferencias y los asesinatos. Y ya no solo era que Maura echara de menos la confortadora presencia de la morena tanto que siempre despertaba en su lado de la cama, con la cabeza bien hundida en su almohada para captar su aroma a lavanda que comenzaba a desvanecerse; sino que la _necesitaba_. Desde que habían comenzado a salir habían tenido una vida sexual bastante activa, sin importar dónde estuvieran, cuando el cuerpo llamaba, ellas contestaban gustosas.

Así que, sí, echaba de menos el sexo. Eso, y no otra cosa, era lo que la había empujado a abrir una buena botella de vino, cerrar con llave la puerta que comunicaba su casa con la de invitados para que Angela no entrara de improviso y la pillara _in fraganti_, coger su portátil y sentarse en el sillón con una copa bien llena. Había zapeado por la televisión, un hábito que Jane le había pegado, en busca de una película algo subida de tono que le sirviera como excusa. Pero no había encontrado nada. Era la Ley de Murphy, justo cuando necesitas algo, no lo hay.

Había sido ahí cuando había decidido subir a por su ordenador. Ahora este reposaba en sus piernas, desprendiendo calor, mientras el Google Chrome se abría. La forense reposó los dedos sobre el teclado, sin saber muy bien qué buscar. ¿Le apetecían fotos sugerentes o necesitaba algo más fuerte? Y en caso de querer porno, ¿de qué clase? ¿Hetero o lesbiano? Suspiró, decidiendo que la próxima vez intentaría con más fuerza convencer a Jane para hacer su propia película privada a la que poder recurrir en momentos como ese. Cuando se lo había propuesto, la detective casi había dicho que sí, pero entonces se había acordado de la película de Cameron Diaz que habían ido juntas a ver al cine y se había negado rotundamente.

Llegó a la conclusión de que nada sería suficiente. Lo que ansiaba era sentir las ásperas manos de la morena recorrer su cuerpo, sus labios, su lengua. Solo de imaginárselo, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo de una manera que ni el mejor porno conseguía. Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por su rostro cuando se le ocurrió algo que quizá la ayudaría.

Terminándose la copa de vino de un trago, la depositó en el fregadero y, de camino a su habitación, cogió su móvil del bolso.

\- R&amp;I –

Jane se repantigó en su silla, estirando al máximo los brazos por encima de su cabeza, gimiendo de placer al sentir su espalda estallar. Se sentía cuadrada después de tantas horas sentada sin moverse.

Se levantó con un suspiro casi inaudible y fue hasta la sala de descanso para ver si había café en la máquina o si le tocaba prepararse uno. Conteniendo las ganas de dar unas palmadas al ver la cafetera a rebosar de café recién hecho, agradeció mentalmente a quién fuera que lo hubiera hecho y se sirvió una taza bien cargadita para mantenerse despierta.

Su mente divagó sola hacia Maura, sola en casa y probablemente enfadada por haberla dejado plantada por ¿quinta?, ¿sexta vez?, en esa semana. Si tan solo supiera que eso tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia a ella. Lo que más ansiaba en ese momento era marcharse y meterse en la cama con la rubia, probablemente descargar algo de frustración en un encuentro apasionado y caliente y luego dormir de un tirón con el menudo cuerpo de su mejor amiga, perdón, su novia, entre sus brazos. Era un plan perfecto pero imposible.

Con un suspiro de resignación, volvió a sentarse en la silla y clavó la mirada en las fotografías colgadas en la pizarra, las mismas que ya se sabía de memoria de tanto observarlas. Una pista, solo pedía una pista para poder irse a casa con la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que al día siguiente sería llegar e ir a por algo seguro. Pero se le resistía, quizá era que estaba demasiado cansada, quizá era que no lograba concentrarse después de haberse imaginado todo lo que quería hacerle a Maura, quizá era que llevaba demasiado tiempo mirando las evidencias y se había quedado atascada. Si estuviera Korsak ahí le habría dicho que se fuera a casa, tuviera una buena noche de sueño y volviera pronto a la mañana siguiente para verlo todo con ojos nuevos porque, en ese momento, lo único que estaba haciendo era perder tiempo.

Pero Korsak no estaba ahí, se había ido a una cita con su _life coach,_ Kiki. Eso dejaba a Jane sola en el piso de homicidios y, probablemente, una de las pocas que quedaba en el edificio. No habría sido la primera vez en que cerraba la comisaría o que seguía allí cuando comenzaban a llegar los más madrugadores. Por eso mismo se había acostumbrado a mantener siempre un conjunto de repuesto en su taquilla.

De repente su móvil vibró dentro de su funda en su cadera, sobresaltándola. Notando el acelerado palpitar de su corazón, sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose ridícula, y sacó el iPhone, desbloqueando la pantalla. Tenía un WhatsApp nuevo de Maura. Abrió la aplicación y vio que la forense le había mandado una foto. Con un cosquilleo de anticipación, esperó a que se descargara, dejando su mirada pasear vagamente por la sala vacía, sin fijarse en nada concreto. Cuando volvió a centrar su atención en el teléfono, la pantalla se había apagado y le tocó volver a desbloquearlo.

La respiración se le quedó atascada en la garganta, un gemido muriendo ahogado en su boca. Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, asegurándose de que nadie lo había visto, aunque estaba sola. Entonces volvió a fijar la vista en la imagen, agrandándola. Se veía el plano abdomen y las piernas desnudas de la forense, quien llevaba su pijama puesto: unos pantaloncitos de seda cortos cortísimos y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver la piel morena de su estómago. Pero eso no era lo que tenía la mirada de la morena atrapada sino la mano que Maura tenía medio metida bajo los pantalones. Justo bajo la foto había un mensaje: _"Pensando en ti"._

_"__Maur, ¿estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarme esto?"_ replicó la detective tratando de ignorar lo excitada que se sentía.

_"__Para que veas cuánto te echo de menos"._

_"__Oh, dios… Yo también a ti, Maur, pero…"_

Otra foto saltó en la conversación y Jane mandó su mensaje sin terminar, su mente perdida. La rubia estaba tumbada en la cama, ahora sin pantalones, y tenía un dedo juguetonamente enganchado en la tira de su tanga, tirando de él hacía abajo pero sin dejar que se viera nada; su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

_"__Jane, estoy tan húmeda…"_

La morena tragó saliva a duras penas, sin saber cómo sentarse en la silla porque todas las posturas eran incómodas. Sentía su entrepierna palpitar por mucho que hubiera cruzado las piernas y apretado los muslos.

_"__Te necesito"._

Con un gruñido que era una mezcla de frustración y resignación, abrió el cajón de su mesa con tanta brusquedad que temió que saliera disparado y cogió las llaves del coche. Sujetando con fuerza el móvil en una mano y las llaves en la otra, ni se paró a mirar por encima del hombro, simplemente salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

\- R&amp;I –

Maura dio un golpe frustrado al colchón cuando vio que Jane no contestaba a su último mensaje. Esperaba haberla tentado lo suficiente como para haberla hecho venir a su casa y ocuparse de ella, pero parecía que había subestimado el autocontrol de la detective. Conociendo a Jane y su cabezonería, capaz era de estar metida en un baño de la comisaría…

Un sonido en el piso de abajo la alertó y se quedó congelada en medio de su gesto, con la mano apunto de meterla en el cajón para coger el vibrador. Aguzó el oído y escuchó claramente el ruido de la puerta de su casa al cerrarse de golpe. Entonces hubo unos rápidos pasos en las escaleras y Jane irrumpió en su habitación respirando entrecortadamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez. La forense se la quedó mirando, demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar.

La detective se quitó el cinturón, dejándolo caer al suelo con la placa, la pistola y el móvil todavía enganchados en él, y se deshizo de su americana, que también fue a parar al suelo. Fue ahí cuando pareció racionalizar lo que Maura estaba a punto de hacer porque negó con la cabeza y apartó las manos de la Doctora antes de cerrar el cajón.

\- Ya no lo vas a necesitar – comentó con voz más ronca de lo normal que causó que la rubia se estremeciera.

Maura salió de su estupor y dio un paso atrás, colgando el pulgar de la tira de su tanga como en la foto que le había mandado a la detective. Se mordió el labio inferior provocativamente. La morena cerró la distancia entre ambas de una zancada y entrelazó un brazo en la cintura de la forense, juntando sus cuerpos bruscamente. Se tumbaron en la cama, Maura apresada bajo Jane, quien se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y capturó sus muñecas alzándolas por encima de la cabeza de la rubia. Sin que la Doctora supiera de dónde habían salido, sintió el frío metal de las esposas de la detective cerrándose alrededor de sus muñecas con un chasquido. Abrió los ojos como platos, tirando de sus brazos solo para comprobar que estaba atada al cabecero de la cama.

\- Jane… - comenzó a decir.

\- Has sido una chica muy mala, Dra. Isles, – la cortó ella suspendiendo sus labios sobre los de Maura, sus respiraciones entremezclándose. – obstruyendo el trabajo de una agente de la ley con sus fotografías y mensajes provocadores.

Por mucho que su mente gritara a los cuatro vientos que aquello no estaba bien, la forense no podía dejar de sentirse terriblemente excitada, la humedad entre sus piernas creciendo por momentos bajo el peso de Jane. Como si esta le hubiera leído el pensamiento, movió sus caderas circularmente, y Maura cogió aire con brusquedad.

\- Ahora voy a tener que darle su merecido – murmuró la morena antes de apresar los labios de la forense en un apasionado beso.

No tardaron mucho en empezar una lucha de leguas, ambas tratando de conquistar la boca de la otra. Entonces Jane abandonó sus labios por su cuello, donde mordisqueó, sorbió y chupó la piel de Maura a su gusto, deleitándose con los gemidos que la Doctora trataba de contener. De golpe, se levantó de la cama para sorpresa de la rubia, que se la quedó mirando sin saber cómo reaccionar. Tiró de sus muñecas, siseando cuando el metal se hundió dolorosamente en su carne. Observó cómo la detective se deshacía de sus pantalones, botas y calcetines y, por último, tiraba la camiseta por encima de su hombro mientras volvía a saltar encima de la forense.

\- Jane, suéltame, por favor – suplicó Maura sin casi voz.

\- No.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera volver a pedirlo, la detective agarró el bajo de su camiseta de tirantes y tiró de ella hacia arriba, sacándosela por la cabeza y dejándola enredada en torno a sus muñecas. Jane se relamió los labios con la vista de una indefensa Maura desnuda de cintura para arriba. Sin más dilación, se inclinó hacia delante hasta que la tela de su sujetador deportivo rozó la piel del abdomen de la forense y atrapó uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes, mordisqueándolo con suavidad. Maura jadeó y arqueó la espalda en busca de más contacto, deleitándose con la fricción de la mano de la detective en su otro pecho. Jane sabía que no había nada que excitara tanto a la Doctora como que jugaran con sus pezones así que lo hizo concienzudamente, hasta que Maura se sacudió bajo ella, suplicando por su roce en otra zona de su cuerpo.

La detective sonrió traviesamente y se deslizó a lo largo de las fuertes piernas de la rubia, llevándose con ella el tanga de esta. Maura abrió sus piernas y alzó violentamente sus caderas, desesperada por sentir la lengua de Jane donde más la necesitaba. Pronto la morena se había tumbado entre sus piernas y estaba acariciando su sexo tentativamente con un dedo. La Doctora volvió a revolverse pero Jane la apresó bajo su agarre, inmovilizándola. Entonces uno de sus dedos jugueteó con sus pliegues, presionando su clítoris con brevedad antes de volver a su entrada y sumergirse dentro de ella. Jane movió el dedo en el interior de Maura, para deleite de esta.

Pronto ya no solo era un dedo, sino tres, y la forense se sentía tan tensa y llena de placer que temía desmayarse. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, el labio apresado entre los dientes, la espalda arqueada, una mano agarrando las sábanas y la otra un puñado de los alborotados rizos de la detective; notó que estaba cerca. Movió las caderas alocadamente, forzando a Jane a acelerar su ritmo. Una fuerte oleada de placer la hizo gemir sonoramente, y luego llegó otra, y otra, y otra, y entonces todo a su alrededor se volvió negro mientras una bola de fuego estallaba en su bajo abdomen y se extendía a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Los temblores recorrieron su cuerpo, sus paredes cerrándose alrededor de los dedos de Jane, que no dejaban de moverse para hacer lo más largo posible el orgasmo de Maura.

Esta se dejó caer de golpe contra el colchón y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Cuando la detective salió de su interior, la forense no pudo evitar sentirse vacía y presionó ambos muslos instintivamente, haciendo reír a Jane, un sonido grave y gutural que llenó a Maura de ternura. Hizo tintinear las esposas y la detective asintió, cogiendo la llave de la mesilla y liberando ambas muñecas de la rubia, quien bajó los brazos con un gemido.

Jane se tumbó a su lado, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de los dedos hasta que la forense abrió los ojos, ya recuperada.

\- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

\- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Maura desconcertada - ¿Correrme?

\- Mandarme fotos tuyas prácticamente desnuda.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque me vuelves loca – susurró la morena contra sus labios – y no puedo controlarme.

Maura sonrió en el beso, volviéndolo más apasionado. Sin encontrar resistencia por parte de Jane, fue su turno de sentarse a horcajadas sobre la detective y pronto su mano estuvo perdida bajo la delicada tela de la ropa interior de Jane.


	13. Arrugas

**Siento mucho esta larga ausencia pero he tenido unas semanas que han sido salir de casa a las 7.15 am y no volver hasta las 21.00 o más tarde... Intentaré actualizar lo más de seguido posible que pueda este fin de semana.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Sara, es su regalo de cumpleaños, mejor dicho. Para variar, va con bastante retraso, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Al final es Rizzles porque no se me ocurría nada más y, aunque sé que no te gustan los one-shot, este tenía que serlo a narices ^_^ Espero que te guste, es mi peculiar manera de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho y haces por mí.**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

**Capítulo 13 – Arrugas**

Maura Isles odia las arrugas. Es algo superior a sus fuerzas. Jamás llevaría una prenda de ropa que no parezca recién salida de la tintorería. Conoce la importancia de las primeras impresiones, aunque no deba ser lo que guie a una persona a la hora de juzgar a otra; ese primer momento, las primeras palabras que se intercambian, dejan su huella. Es algo que nunca se olvida. De ahí deriva la importancia que tiene para la forense ser educada e ir bien vestida.

Y cuando, por algún casual, si ropa tiene una mancha o una arruga, hace todo lo posible por ocultarla; de otro modo, no podrá parar de darle vueltas al asunto, no estará tranquila y terminará marchándose antes a casa o escapándose a la hora de la comida para cambiarse. Cuando eso pasa, se siente impresentable. Sucia.

Nunca se descuida, nunca baja la guardia. Es tan corriente entrar en una habitación y encontrarse prendas de ropa esparcidas de cualquier forma por el suelo, sillas, lámparas, hasta que la mirada reposa en los cuerpos enredados de ambos amantes. Pero jamás en la casa de la Doctora Isles. Por lo menos, no _su_ ropa. Su manía es tan grande que, incluso cuando se encuentra en pleno calentón, no se olvida de cuidar su ropa con esmero. Hace una pausa y dobla su vestido, depositándolo en una silla, cuelga su americana de una percha o está atenta de que su camisa quede bien colocada. Sus múltiples compañeros y compañeras sexuales encuentran eso extraño pero excitante, Maura había tenido la suerte de no tropezar con un hombre o mujer que la dejara tirada por tomarse un momento para cuidar de su imagen. Al contrario, se recuestan en la cama y la observan con curiosidad, devorándola con la mirada, disfrutando de su cuerpo semi-desnudo paseándose con tranquilidad.

La forense está totalmente segura de que se hará mayor, se casará, tendrá hijos y, aun así, seguirá haciendo lo mismo cada vez que su pareja y ella encuentren un momento de paz para devorarse entre las sábanas. Una costumbre tan enraizada jamás se debilitará. Una costumbre tan enraizada es imposible de olvidar. O eso creía… Todo es cuestión de encontrar a la persona adecuada.

\- Oh, Maur – gimió entonces la detective, sacando a la forense de su trance.

Sentía el pulso acelerado de la morena contra la piel suave de sus labios, contra la humedad de su lengua. Los fuertes brazos de Jane rodearon la menuda cintura de la forense y la atrajeron hacia ella, sus pelvis chocando con brusquedad. Ambas jadearon, aprovechando ese pequeño instante para meter aire en sus pulmones antes de que sus hambrientas bocas se volvieran a encontrar en el reducido espacio que las separaba. Mezclaron los sabores del vino y la cerveza, creando una mezcla tan única como ellas.

De repente, Maura sintió que había demasiado interpuesto entre ellas. Quería sentir la totalidad del cuerpo de Jane contra el suyo. _Necesitaba_ sentir la totalidad del cuerpo de Jane contra el suyo. Con un gruñido salido de lo más profundo de su garganta, la rubia agarró las solapas de la americana azul marino de la detective y se la quitó con movimientos secos y precisos, dejándola caer al suelo con un pequeño repiqueteo de los botones. Actuando por sí solas, sus manos se deslizaron a lo largo de los costados de la morena y se engancharon en su cinturón. Siempre veía a Jane con los pulgares colgando de él, su labio inferior entre los dientes mientras reflexionaba o simplemente la observaba analizar un cuerpo, y Maura había sentido la tentación de hacer lo mismo. Liberó los labios de la detective para centrarse en quitarle el cinturón, que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Sus dedos juguetearon con la piel del liso abdomen de Jane, tentándola justo por encima del borde del pantalón, hasta que, dibujando figuras, se cerraron en torno al botón y lo desabrocharon sin dilación.

Sin más espera, al pantalón de traje le siguió la camisa morada que había llevado ese día la morena. Maura dio un paso atrás y dejó que su mirada recorriera con lentitud el tonificado cuerpo de su mejor amiga, sus pechos pequeños realzados por un sujetador deportivo, el culotte blanco a juego, las infinitas piernas de Jane, delgadas pero extremadamente fuertes. La forense arañó tentativamente el abdomen de la detective, que se contrajo de manera involuntaria, su respiración atascándose en su garganta. Sus bocas entreabiertas volvieron a encontrarse, sus alientos entremezclándose, sus lenguas tentándose y bailando una sensual danza. Pero sus besos ya no eran tan hambrientos, más bien eran un anticipo de lo que iba a suceder inevitablemente, de lo que estaba por venir, de todo lo que habían estado guardándose la una de la otra.

Jane bajó su mano a lo largo del brazo de la rubia, haciéndola estremecer, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su mejor amiga. Sus miradas se encontraron y, a pesar de estar oscurecidas por el deseo, Maura pudo ver la sombra de la duda en los ojos marrón chocolate de la detective, el cariño, la interrogación que no se atrevía a poner en palabras. Con una ligera sonrisa, la Doctora apretó con dulzura la mano de la detective y tiró de ella hacia su habitación, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para disuadir a Angela de irrumpir sin llamar.

Sintió la parte frontal del cuerpo de la morena presionarse contra su espalda, sus manos rodeando sus pechos por encima de la tela del vestido. Jane apartó las suaves ondas rubias que caían como una cascada a lo largo del cuello de Maura y depositó sus labios allí donde las puntas de su cabello hacían contacto con su piel. Cuando llegó a la cremallera dorada del vestido rosa de la forense, fue bajándola con manos ligeramente temblorosas hasta que chocó con el tope. Entonces acarició la espalda desnuda de su mejor amiga con las puntas de los dedos, apenas un roce pero suficiente para hacerla estremecer y suspirar. Metió las manos bajo los gruesos tirantes del vestido y tiró de ellos hasta que la tela se deslizó a lo largo de las curvas de la rubia.

El vestido cayó al suelo y Maura sacó los pies del interior, su mente ya pensando en dónde lo iba a colocar, cómo lo iba a doblar. Giró sobre sus talones, a punto de agacharse y recogerlo, cuando de nuevo la vista de una Jane Rizzoli prácticamente desnuda frente a ella la dejó sin aliento. Se le olvidó lo que había planeado, solo tenía una cosa en mente: recorrer cada centímetro del moreno cuerpo de la detective, sentir toda su piel contra la suya, escuchar sus gritos y gemidos.

Sin poder esperar más, notando de nuevo al deseo comiéndola por dentro, empujó a Jane hasta la cama y se lanzó sobre ella, sentándose a horcajadas y deleitándose con la sensación de sus cuerpos rozándose y tocándose en su desnudez. Atacó su boca con voracidad, sin apenas dejarse tiempo para respirar.

\- Maur, Maur, Maur – llamó la detective con la voz ronca pero ahogada.

\- ¿Mmmhh?

\- Tu… - jadeó – Tu ropa… - volvió a jadear, gimiendo seguidamente. Sus caderas se alzaron con violencia, chocando contra las de la forense, haciéndola perder el hilo de la conversación.

\- ¿Qué? – se las apañó para preguntar entrecortadamente.

\- Tu vestido – murmuró Jane contra la aureola de uno de los pechos de Maura. - ¿No vas…mmm… a doblarlo?

\- Olvídate del vestido, hay cosas más importantes.

La rubia dio la conversación por terminada al deshacerse de la última prenda de ropa que se interponía entre ellas. Ahora sí en completa desnudez, sus cuerpos se entrelazaron y se rozaron al girar juntas por la ancha cama de Maura. Sus bocas estaban en todos sitios a la vez, sus manos revoloteaban alrededor de la otra con impaciencia, queriendo tocar todo pero sin poder hacerlo al mismo tiempo. De golpe, Jane ya no estaba sobre ella, solo estaba el aire.

\- ¿Jane, qué ocurre? – inquirió con preocupación al ver a la detective levantarse con urgencia.

La morena no contestó. Desnuda, se agachó a recoger el vestido de la rubia y lo dobló juntando ambos tirantes y estirándolo con una mano. Con extremo cuidado, sacó una percha del vestidor de la forense y lo dejó colgando tras asegurarse de que no tenía arruga alguna. Entonces, y solo entonces, volvió a la habitación y sonrió tímidamente a su mejor amiga al tropezar con su mirada curiosa.

\- Sé que odias la ropa arrugada.

\- No me habría importado en este caso – comentó Maura para sorpresa suya.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras. No se había preocupado por ello en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Jane se lo había recordado o se había levantado, estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en la detective como para tener otra cosa en la mente. Nadie jamás había conseguido eso. Incluso cuando estaba al borde del clímax, la forense siempre encontraba algo a lo que darle vueltas. Sin embargo, un simple beso de la detective dejaba su mente en blanco y volvía sus pensamientos un ovillo de lana todo enredado.

\- No me habría importado para nada – susurró más para sí misma mientras veía la silueta desnuda de Jane gateando hacia ella por la cama.


	14. Bésame

**Un pequeño AU que me acaba de venir a la cabeza. Jane y Maura son mejores amigas - obviamente - pero con 16-17 años.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Capítulo 14 – Bésame**

El timbre repiqueteó en toda la clase, seguido casi de inmediato por el sonido de libros cerrándose bruscamente, sillas arrastrándose contra el suelo y cremalleras de mochilas y estuches. El silencio que el profesor se había esforzado por mantener a lo largo de la lección había desaparecido, ahogado por las risas y comentarios de unos alumnos a otros. El profesor Cavanaugh soltó un suspiro y se giró para encarar la pizarra sacudiendo sus manos para librarse del polvillo blanco que soltaban las tizas, cogió el borrador y comenzó a quitar las ecuaciones que había estado escribiendo durante toda la hora.

Justo cuando estaba terminando y los treinta alumnos a los que había dado clase salían en grupos por la puerta, una pelota de papel le golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Sus muelas rechinaron al apretar la mandíbula y contó mentalmente hasta diez mientras respiraba hondo, sabiendo a la perfección a quién se encontraría al darse la vuelta.

\- ¡Rizzoli! – gritó dejando con un gesto seco el borrador sobre su mesa, una nube de polvo blanco desprendiéndose. La dispersó con la mano, tosiendo.

Las carcajadas de los adolescentes que rodeaban a la culpable se cortaron de golpe y salieron escopetados del aula, las mochilas bien sujetas y las cabezas gachas. Solo quedaron dos alumnas: Jane Rizzoli, su némesis; y Maura Isles, quien, totalmente ajena a lo que había pasado, acababa de terminar un ejercicio y estaba recogiendo sus cosas. La mirada furibunda del profesor tropezó con los restos de una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Le parece gracioso lanzarle una pelota de papel – espetó Cavanaugh sacudiéndola en una mano – a su superior?

\- No, señor – contestó la alumna ocultando el rostro tras una cortina de indomables rizos morenos. Se recolocó la mochila que llevaba colgando de un hombro para que no le tirara de la camiseta de tirantes con el dibujo de una calavera en el pecho y enganchó un pulgar en la trabilla de sus vaqueros rotos.

Desde el primer momento, Cavanaugh había sabido que aquella alumna no iba a ser fácil, pero jamás habría podido imaginarse que le iba a hacer la vida imposible hasta tales extremos. Hablaba siempre en clase, desconcentraba a sus compañeros, suspendía examen tras examen… Y lo peor es que Sean sospechaba que detrás de esa pose rebelde se escondía un cerebro brillante.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco a espaldas de su profesor, ganándose una sacudida de cabeza por parte de Maura. La morena sonrió para sí misma ante la reprimenda silenciosa de su amiga y se encogió de hombros tras la mirada interrogante que le lanzó su compañera.

\- Erm… ¿Señor, puedo irme? – preguntó Rizzoli indecisa.

\- Sí, váyase – suspiró el profesor sin mirarla.

Ambas compañeras caminaron hombro con hombro hasta la salida y, una vez la puerta de la clase se cerró tras ellas, Jane soltó una carcajada.

\- No deberías reírte, Jane, podría haberte castigado.

\- ¿Y qué? – Resopló la morena – No sería la primera vez.

La rubia sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y apretó el paso, cruzando con rapidez el césped y dejando atrás a su amiga, que gritó para llamar su atención y corrió para ponerse a su altura otra vez.

\- Oh, venga, Maur, no te enfades – suplicó con voz rasposa mientras le daba un suave empujón.

\- No entiendo por qué tienes que actuar así, Jane, no eres tú.

\- Tengo una imagen que mantener, señorita Isles – bromeó la morena en un intento de sacarle una sonrisa.

Y funcionó. Maura sacudió la cabeza por tercera vez pero no pudo evitar sonreír, Jane y sus tonterías tenían ese efecto en ella. Cambió de posición los libros que llevaba en los brazos, haciendo que la morena se fijara por primera vez en ellos. Se los quitó de las manos, llevándolos ella.

\- Gracias – susurró la joven con un bateo de pestañas.

\- Entonces… ¿Vendrás esta tarde a ayudarme con matemáticas? – preguntó Jane con intención de distraerse de lo que el gesto de la rubia había provocado en ella.

Su amiga subió un escalón blanco de la entrada de su casa, quedando a la altura de la morena.

\- Sí, pero prométeme que vas a esforzarte – exigió con seriedad.

\- Lo prometo – contestó Jane estirando la mano derecha sobre su corazón. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, sin decir nada, hasta que Rizzoli apartó su mirada a duras penas y le devolvió sus libros a la rubia. – Te veo luego, Maur – se despidió dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de recolocarse la mochila en el hombro y seguir caminando por la acera con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

\- R&amp;I –

La mayor de las Rizzoli terminó de llevar todos los platos manchados de salsa de tomate a la cocina y abrió el grifo, sumergiendo dos dedos bajo el chorro para comprobar si estaba caliente. Mientras el agua caía sobre la vajilla, se agachó y metió la cabeza en el armario de debajo del fregadero en busca del nuevo bote de Fairy.

\- ¡Janie! ¡El agua! – exclamó Angela entrando en la cocina como un huracán y cerrando el grifo de un golpe.

\- ¡Ma, estoy esperando a que salga el agua caliente! – Protestó la joven levantándose.

\- Lleva media hora abierto.

\- Exagerada – musitó Jane.

\- ¿Qué dices, jovencita?

\- Nada, nada.

Su madre puso los brazos en jarras y se la quedó mirando fregar. Rizzoli cogió el estropajo, lo mojó y echó una gota del líquido verde sobre él antes de coger uno de los platos y comenzar a restregarlo.

\- ¿Qué tal las clases hoy? – preguntó Angela con curiosidad.

\- Como siempre – replicó la morena escuetamente.

\- ¿Y el examen de biología de la semana pasada? ¿Te dieron la nota ya?

\- Todavía no. – Mentira. Se la habían dado ese mismo día.

\- ¿Y los compañeros?

\- Bien...

\- ¿Algún novio?

\- ¡Por dios, Ma! ¿Esto es un interrogatorio o qué? – exclamó Jane impacientemente.

\- ¡Una madre tiene derecho a preocuparse por su hija!, ¿no crees, Janie?

\- Sí, pero pareces la policía.

\- Tendrás que acostumbrarte si quieres ser una – espetó Angela antes de marcharse de la cocina.

La morena siguió fregando, sin ánimos, sintiéndose mal por su reacción. No sabía cómo se las apañaba su madre para siempre hacerla sentir culpable. Dejó el estropajo y, con un paño, comenzó a secar la vajilla. Entonces sonó el timbre y casi se le escurrió el vaso que tenía entre las manos.

\- ¡Voy yo! – gritó para que nadie más abriera, al fin y al cabo, ya sabía quién era.

Con una sonrisa de pura expectación, abrió la puerta de entrada de par en par, encontrándose con unos ojos verde avellana que la miraron con curiosidad y una sonrisa que adquirió un matiz pícaro.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jane a modo de saludo, confusa.

\- Estás muy guapa – comentó Maura, divertida, alzando una ceja.

La morena se miró a sí misma y contuvo un gemido, desatándose el nudo del delantal que su madre le había obligado a ponerse para no mancharse la ropa.

\- Perdón, estaba limpiando los platos – se disculpó atropelladamente, haciéndose a un lado para que su amiga pudiera pasar.

Ambas entraron brevemente en la cocina para que Jane pudiera dejar el delantal y asegurarse de que había dejado todo recogido y, tras llenar dos vasos altos de zumo de naranja, subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de la hija mayor de los Rizzoli. Dejó los vasos sobre el escritorio donde estaban tirados de cualquier manera sus libros de clase, suspiró y se tumbó en la cama. El colchón se hundió a su lado y sintió la mano de su amiga jugar con sus rizos.

\- Jane, me lo prometiste – le recordó Maura.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – suspiró la aludida. Cerró brevemente los ojos antes de incorporarse y coger los apuntes de matemáticas.

\- R&amp;I –

Tras una hora de concentración y duro trabajo por parte de ambas, Jane reposó la cabeza contra la cama y dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

\- Los números me dan vueltas – confesó con voz ronca.

\- Hagamos un descanso – le concedió Maura, recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida por parte de la morena.

Se habían quedado solas, Angela había entrado en la habitación de su hija brevemente para anunciarles que se iba a clase de pintura con su amiga Carla y que no volvería hasta la hora de la cena. Con Tommy y Frankie en clases de hockey y Frank Rizzoli trabajando, tenían la pequeña casa familiar para ellas. Jane se incorporó y puso un CD en el reproductor, bajando el volumen para que no les impidiera hablar tranquilamente. Al volver a sentarse en la alfombra al lado de su amiga, ambas compartieron una mirada incómoda.

\- ¿Todo bien con tu madre? – preguntó Maura con preocupación.

\- No – suspiró Jane – Discutimos un poco antes de que llegaras.

La rubia asintió como si lo hubiera sospechado. Había notado la tensión entre ambas cuando la señora Rizzoli les había informado de que se iba.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Rozó el brazo de su mejor amiga en un gesto reconfortante.

\- Me estaba interrogando y salté – la morena sacudió la cabeza con pesar – Ya sabes cómo soy.

\- Por desgracia – bromeó Maura. Jane fingió hacerse la ofendida pero acabó riéndose. - ¿Y qué te estaba preguntando?

\- Mira que eres cotilla… - ante la mirada insistente de la joven, terminó por resignarse – Quería saber si tengo novio.

\- ¿No se lo has contado? – su voz sonó sorprendida.

\- ¿El qué? No hay nada que contar, Maur.

\- ¿Y Joey Grant? Tú misma me contaste que os habíais besado un par de veces.

\- Sí pero…

\- Pero ¿qué? – inquirió la rubia tratando de disimular su esperanza. No podía negar que cuando Jane le había confesado sus aventuras con Joey, ella se había sentido defraudada. Creía que Jane y ella tenían algo especial, algo único, tanto que había desarrollado sentimientos hacia ella. Cuando la morena la tocaba, sentía un huracán de calor y mariposas en su interior.

\- No significa nada – hizo un mohín y se encogió de hombros. – Fue para experimentar.

\- ¿Y…? – Tenía miedo de preguntar. - ¿Y te gustó?

\- No – fingió una arcada. – Fue asqueroso, ya sabes, demasiada lengua. Parecía una babosa.

\- ¡Jane! – se quejó Maura ocultando su alegría.

\- ¿Qué? – Rio la morena - ¡Ni que no te hubiera pasado nunca!

La sonrisa de su amiga flaqueó y Jane se incorporó bruscamente. Quizá no fuera buena leyendo las expresiones de otras personas pero conocía a Maura Isles como la palma de su mano y sabía lo que significaba cada gesto. La rubia ocultó su rostro tras una cortina de cabello, sus mejillas coloradas la delataban.

\- Maura – la llamó Jane con suavidad, enganchando un mechón rubio tras la oreja de su mejor amiga. Como esta no reaccionaba, volvió a intentarlo acariciando su mejilla con el dorso del dedo. – Maur, mírame. – Cuando unos ojos verde avellana cargados de miedo se fijaron en los suyos, sintió que la respiración se le quedaba atascada en la garganta. Tuvo que carraspear para deshacer un poco el nudo que se le había formado. - ¿Nunca…? – Lo volvió a intentar. - ¿Nunca te han besado?

\- No – replicó la rubia con voz ahogada.

\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? – Ante el gesto dolido de su mejor amiga, se apresuró a aclararlo – Quiero decir, ¡mírate! ¡Eres una belleza! – Al notar la reticencia de la otra joven, se puso seria - Maur – dijo Jane agarrándola por las mejillas. – Eres preciosa, los hombres están ciegos si no lo ven.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- ¡Totalmente! ¡Yo misma te bes…! – se cortó abruptamente a sí misma, soltando a su amiga como si quemara. Su propio rostro elevó su temperatura hasta que sintió que ardía.

Maura la miraba cogida totalmente por sorpresa. Sus ojos como platos, su boca entreabierta, la verdad, no comprendía cómo conseguía mantenerse tan inmóvil cuando en su interior no podía dejar de bailar y gritar. Entonces consiguió salir de su estupor y buscó la mirada avergonzada de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Jane? – la llamó hasta que la morena se resignó a hacerle caso. - ¿Qué ibas a decir?

\- Sabes bien lo que iba a decir.

\- Entonces hazlo.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó su amiga.

\- Bésame, Jane – pidió Maura.


	15. Bajo el muérdago

**Navidaaad, navidaaad, dulce navidaaad... ¡Feliz Navidad a todas/os! Y lo digo por adelantado porque es probable que no vuelva hasta Fin de Año, que colgaré un capítulo más de esta historia.**

**¡Disfrutad! Es uno de mis favoritos ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15 – Bajo el muérdago**

Jane bajó de su coche silbando una cancioncilla navideña que había estado escuchando en la radio mientras conducía. Con la pegadiza melodía dándole vueltas todavía por la cabeza, emprendió su camino bien protegida del frío por una gruesa cazadora de cuero recubierta de borreguillo por dentro. Las manos hundidas hasta el fondo de los bolsillos y con guantes, el cuello oculto tras una bufanda de punto que le había hecho su madre, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda ante el golpe de la fría noche bostoniana.

Como todas las Navidades, parecía que, al empezar diciembre, el tiempo lo notaba porque los termómetros pegaban una brusca bajada y aparecía la nieve, de la que no se librarían hasta meses después. Sin embargo, Jane adoraba esta época del año. Todavía esperaba cada Navidad con la misma ilusión que cuando tenía siete años y creía que Papa Noel era de verdad y no los padres. Le faltaba tiempo para sacar los adornos de las cajas, que habían estado todo el año acumulando polvo en algún rincón del desván, y llenar el apartamento de figurillas y luces. Le encantaba el ambiente de felicidad que se respiraba, de infantilidad, de pura magia.

Y, por supuesto, adoraba la nieve. Aunque terminara hasta las narices de ella, cuando caía el primer copo siempre la sobrecogía una sensación de alegría y tenía que contenerse para no salir corriendo a la calle. Era una tradición de los Rizzoli embarcarse cada año en una guerra de bolas de nieve en toda regla que les dejaba sin respiración y totalmente empapados. Pero el día elegido estaba lleno de chocolate caliente, leña en la chimenea y risas, muchas risas.

Con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, cruzó rápidamente la salada carretera y saltó un montículo de nieve acumulada en un lateral de la acera. Caminando con más cuidado sobre los adoquines, habiendo tenido ya malas experiencias con las placas de hielo que se formaban sobre ellos y no queriendo volver a estar todas las Navidades con una escayola en la muñeca por una mala caída, se arrebujó más aún bajo todas las capas de ropa que llevaba y apretó el paso todo lo que su propia seguridad le permitía. Había tenido que aparcar lejos porque estaba la calle llena. No le extrañaba, era la noche anterior a Nochebuena y todo el mundo salía a los bares para reunirse con los amigos y celebrar las vacaciones. En el caso de la detective, había quedado con los de la comisaria para beber un par de cervezas y celebrar el cierre de uno de los casos más difíciles e importantes de las carreras de muchos policías que, sin querer, se habían visto implicados en él.

Suspiró, aliviada, cuando pudo escuchar el murmullo quedo de los gritos y risas que salía a través de la puerta cerrada del Dirty Robber y vio su aliento formar una pequeña nube de vaho frente a su cara. De pequeña, le encantaba tratar de hacer figuritas o fingir con sus hermanos que iban fumando para sentirse mayores. Sacudió la cabeza sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de la cara y empujó la pesada puerta del bar, siendo recibida con el clamor de los policías al verla aparecer y un golpe de calor que hizo que enseguida comenzara a quitarse capas de ropa hasta quedar con un jersey. Sin saber quién ni cómo, se encontró con una cerveza ya encajada en la mano y recibiendo palmaditas en la espalda a medida que atravesaba aquella masa de uniformados para llegar a una de las mesas del fondo, donde Korsak y Frost la saludaron con una ligera inclinación de sus botellines. Se sentó con un suspiro y una mueca.

\- Madre mía, está toda la comisaría aquí.

\- Ya te digo, antes fui al baño y un tío que no he visto en mi vida me trató como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida – replicó el más joven de los detectives rascándose la nuca y sonriendo cálidamente a su compañera.

\- Seguro que fue porque le gustabas, ¿por qué sino te iba a abordar en el baño? – repuso Korsak tratando de picar a Frost, quien puso los ojos en blanco y le ignoró.

Jane sonrió, encontrando en aquella rutina la comodidad que su recibimiento le había quitado. No era una mujer de grandes masas, ella con sus dos amigos y su familia era feliz. Y si bien su familia era italiana y eso suponía grandes celebraciones hasta por los sucesos más nimios, eran sangre de su sangre, no es algo que se pueda escoger o cambiar libremente.

\- Así que… - dijo para iniciar una conversación. - ¿Algún plan en especial para estas Navidades?

\- ¿Te refieres a si conseguimos que no nos llamen para un asesinato? – inquirió Korsak arqueando las cejas.

\- Colega, tú siempre tan negativo – se quejó Frost.

\- En el caso de que consigamos que no nos llamen – se corrigió la morena rodando los ojos.

\- Entonces, la respuesta es no. Lo de siempre, cenaré y beberé cerveza con Barney Miller – No parecía disgustado con su plan, aunque este solo involucrara a su perro.

\- Sabes que en casa de los Rizzoli siempre hay una silla de sobra, ¿no? – Le ofreció la detective – Solo avisa antes a mi madre para que no entre en estado de pánico por la comida.

\- Yo voy a casa de mi madre y Robin, quizá me quede allí hasta después de año nuevo ya que hace mucho que no las veo – contestó Barry tras el asentimiento agradecido del veterano.

Un par de cervezas más tarde, el Dirty Robber había reducido a la mitad sus clientes policías porque se habían ido buscando pastos más verdes pero el espacio libre había sido ocupado pronto por más gente que había visto el bar abarrotado e iban en busca de calor humano. Y vaya si hacía ahí dentro calor. Hacía tiempo que el jersey de punto de Jane yacía tirado de cualquier forma sobre el asiento y sus mejillas mostraban el rubor típico de tres botellines de cerveza. Se abanicó con una mano mientras se recuperaba del ataque de risa tras un chiste particularmente malo que había contado Frost y se secó una lágrima que amenazaba por caer por el rabillo de su ojo. Sujetándose el estómago, le dio un empujón cariñoso a su compañero en el brazo.

\- Como vuelvas a contar un chiste tan malo te pego – amenazó con la voz todavía temblorosa por la falta de aire.

\- ¡Pero si te has reído!

\- Aun así…

Barry alzó las manos indicando que no hacía promesas que no podría cumplir y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente. Dado que a la mañana siguiente le tocaba conducir, tras la primera cerveza había decidido pasarse a algo más light. Jane tendría que seguir su ejemplo pero su amor por el botellín era demasiado fuerte y estaba tan fresquita que daba lástima renunciar a ella por algo caliente. Miró rápidamente el reloj con un giro de muñeca y se dio cuenta de que hacía rato que debería estar en casa.

\- Bueno, chicos, se acabó lo que se daba – comenzó a excusarse, recuperando su jersey y metiendo los brazos dentro de la gruesa tela. El sonido del exterior quedó ligeramente amortiguado mientras buscaba el agujero para sacar la cabeza.

\- ¡Venga, Jane, no seas aguafiestas! – estaba protestando Frost.

\- Quédate un poco más – decía al mismo tiempo Korsak.

\- Chicos, mañana tengo que ir pronto a casa de mi madre para ayudarla con la comida si no quiero que me esté lanzando miradas dolidas durante toda la cena.

\- Yo tengo que salir de viaje y, sin embargo, aquí estoy – señaló el más joven de los detectives, abarcando con un gesto vago al bar.

\- Ya sabéis cómo es mi madre – dijo la detective con una mueca.

Sus compañeros no pudieron rebatírselo y se encogieron de hombros ligeramente.

\- ¿Solo una cerveza más? – pidió Vince. – La última, para brindar por un año nuevo.

Jane dudó, demasiado tentada por la idea. Pero sabía que si se quedaba no iba a ser la última sino la primera de muchas y como llegara con resaca a casa a la mañana siguiente… No quería ni pensarlo. Sacudió la cabeza y cogió su botellín de la mesa, dándose cuenta de que le quedaba un poco todavía. Lo hizo chocar con las bebidas de sus amigos y se tragó el culín de cerveza. Con una sonrisa ladeada, alzó la botella vacía.

\- ¡Por el 2015! – dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que se la oyera en todo el bar.

Rápidamente una sucesión de voces corearon su brindis y el Dirty Robber se llenó del sonido de cristal contra cristal.

\- Hala, misión cumplida – bromeó mientras se ponía la cazadora con la caballerosa ayuda de Frost.

Se despidió de ambos hombres con sendos abrazos y una felicitación navideña susurrada quedamente al oído. Con un último gesto, se perdió entre el tumulto abriéndose paso hacia la puerta. Distraída, empujó justo cuando, en la calle, alguien tiraba de la misma. Jane perdió el equilibrio, la fuerza que había aplicado para abrir la puerta lanzándola hacia delante cuando esta se abrió prácticamente sola. Trastabilló y se vio a sí misma de morros en el montículo de nieve de la acera pero unas manos firmes rodearon sus brazos y la mantuvieron en pie.

La detective agradeció aquel punto fijo y se sujetó a su vez, enderezándose, las mejillas coloradas de pura vergüenza. Alzó la mirada para darle las gracias a su salvador, encontrándose con unos preciosos ojos verde avellana que la miraban por debajo de unas largas pestañas con una mezcla de preocupación y velada diversión. Jane se quedó momentáneamente trastocada, sin saber qué decir, perdida en el halo que rodeaba la cabellera rubia de la mujer parada frente a ella, salpicada por los copos de nieve que caían incesantemente; en los labios ligeramente rosados que estaban curvados en una sonrisa curiosa; en los rasgos delicados de su rostro así como las cálidas manos enguantadas que todavía seguían agarrándola. Sorprendida, la morena se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba agarrando a la extraña.

Se sonrojó más aún. La puerta del bar seguía abierta, sujeta por un pie enfundado en una delicada bota con tacón. _¿Cómo demonios no se rompe un pie yendo con eso por la nieve y el hielo?_, no pudo evitar preguntarse.

\- Gracias, me has salvado de un buen golpe – habló por fin, agradeciendo que no le temblara la voz tanto como ella, y no precisamente de frío. Su estómago se había convertido de repente en una colmena de abejas asesinas.

\- Un placer – contestó la mujer con voz dulce y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Jane parpadeó varias veces, comenzando a creer que aquella rubia tan perfecta no existía, que era una ilusión suya causada por el alcohol y que los de dentro debían de estar viéndola hablar sola y estarían pensando que estaba loca. Y hablando de los de dentro…

\- ¡Qué alguien cierre esa maldita puerta! – gritó una voz anónima.

\- ¡Qué se escapa el gato!

\- ¡Rizzoli! – exclamó entonces el dueño del bar. La aludida dio un brinco, girando rápidamente sobre sus talones para encarar a Brian sin darse cuenta de su gesto ligeramente protector de cubrir a la mujer parada tras ella. El robusto hombre ataviado con un delantal blanco salpicado de manchas de cerveza sonrió de oreja a oreja con picardía. - ¡Tenemos otras ganadoras, señoras y señores! – gritó entonces girándose hacia los clientes con los brazos abiertos.

Jane se giró hacia la rubia con un gesto confuso, buscando qué se había perdido, pero el rostro de la mujer tenía la misma expresión perpleja que el suyo.

\- ¿Qué premio? – inquirió con la cabeza hecha un lío.

Por toda respuesta, Brian se limitó a señalar algo por encima de sus cabezas. La detective, acostumbrada desde pequeña a ir mirando al suelo al andar, no se había fijado en el ramillete de muérdago colgado sobre el marco de la puerta, justo entre ella y su salvadora. Palideció, tragando saliva notablemente y trabando miradas con aquellos ojos verde avellana que la tenían cautivada.

\- Oh… - exclamó la rubia.

\- No tenemos por qué… - empezó a decir, tartamudeando. ¡_Échale un par de ovarios, Rizzoli!, _se regañó mentalmente. - ¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer para…? – le preguntó al dueño.

Este volvió a señalar en lugar de contestarla, esta vez a una hoja pegada en el cristal de la puerta, de cara al interior. En ella, con letras hechas a ordenador, bien grandes y en negrita, se podía leer: **"EL QUE SE NIEGUE QUEDA OBLIGADO A PAGAR UNA RONDA PARA ****TODO**** EL BAR"**. Con una ligera sensación de desmayo, la detective vio a la gran masa expectante enlatada en el interior del Dirty Robber. _¡El sueldo de un mes!_

Resopló, sin saber qué hacer, buscando apoyo en la esbelta figura de su acompañante.

\- Odio esta tradición – masculló mirando al suelo, restregando un montículo de nieve por el suelo con la punta de la bota.

\- ¿Sabes que, en realidad, esto es algo que inventaron los griegos? – soltó de golpe la mujer.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Sonó sorprendida, aquello era lo último que se esperaba. Su acompañante pareció complacida con su reacción porque asintió vigorosamente.

\- Creían que ayudaba a las mujeres a tener hijos, aunque nosotros lo hemos heredado de una costumbre inglesa popularizada en el siglo XVIII. Concebían el muérdago como un objeto mágico que podía ayudar a la joven besada a encontrar su amor verdadero.

Jane la miró fijamente, parpadeando. No es que no apreciara aquella lección histórica, sino que esperaba que dijera algo que la ayudara a decidir qué hacer en vez de soltarle un comentario wikipediano.

\- Entonces… - empezó a decir arrastrando las letras mientras debatía consigo misma - ¿Vamos a medias? – le preguntó, dubitativa. ¿Y si ella sí que quería besarla? _¿Por qué iba a querer besarme? ¡Mírala! ¡Es obviamente hetero! ¡Y preciosa! ¡Y…! Basta, Rizzoli._

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Si no lo hacemos tenemos que invitar al bar entero a una ronda – explicó Jane señalando el cartel por encima de su hombro con el pulgar.

Desde el interior, los clientes habían ido susurrándose su apellido de unos a otros y estaban empezando a corearlo. La detective sintió que le iba a estallar la cara de lo roja que estaba.

\- Parece que les vas a decepcionar mucho si no me besas – comentó la rubia ladeando la cabeza en un gesto adorable, una sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Me da igual – se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. – No voy a obligarte…

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que me estés obligando?

Con un paso que Jane no vio venir, la mujer redujo el ya escaso espacio que las separaba. El vaho de sus alientos se entremezclaba, formando una sola nube, y la morena no pudo evitar maravillarse por ese detalle antes de perder toda capacidad del habla cuando unos ojos verde avellana oscurecidos se clavaron en los suyos. Sintió las manos enguantadas de la rubia deslizarse por su cintura, pegándola más a ella, sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada de la de la detective. Con las respiraciones entrecortadas, ambas acusaron la diferencia de altura. Entonces los brazos de la mujer estuvieron en su cuello, tirando ligeramente de ella hacia abajo.

Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino y los vítores estallaron tras ellas, pero el mundo comenzó a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa a medida que sus bocas se rozaban, que sus dientes encontraban labios que mordisquear y que sus manos se enredaban en cabelleras húmedas por los copos de nieve. Solo existían ellas, pero tan intrínsecamente entrelazadas que cualquiera que pasara por allí en ese momento no habría sabido diferenciar dónde empezaba una y dónde la otra. La atrevida lengua de la detective salió a probar suerte y, cuando la rubia le garantizó el acceso y comenzó a juguetear con la de Jane, un gemido escapó, aunque ninguna de las dos habría sabido decir de la garganta de quién salió. La tierra redujo la velocidad, devolviéndolas a la entrada del Dirty Robber, con los gritos y las súplicas de "¡otro, otro, otro!" de fondo. Un último beso con sabor a sonrisa y ambas mujeres se separaron con las mejillas encendidas y las comisuras de los labios enrojecidas.

Sus ojos se encontraron por quincuagésima vez en menos de media hora y sendas sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros. Entonces la mirada verde avellana de la mujer se desvió ligeramente hacia alguien dentro del bar.

\- Mejor voy entrando – se disculpó ligeramente avergonzada, mordiéndose el labio inferior y atrapando la atención de la detective en esa zona.

Jane estaba demasiado paralizada para decir nada, todo su cuerpo cosquilleando.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Rizzoli – ronroneó la rubia. Y, con una última mirada acompañada de una sonrisa, apartó el pie que mantenía la puerta abierta y entró en el Dirty Robber soportando estoicamente las burlas y las felicitaciones.

La morena pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y regresó al interior del bar, siendo recibida de nuevo por una ovación y demasiados comentarios groseros que decidió ignorar. Llegó hasta el asiento en el que una mujer asiática con gafas de pasta negra y aspecto inteligente revolvía el palito de su Martini y la otra mujer rubia, _su_ mujer rubia, acababa de ordenar una copa de vino tinto.

Jane esbozó una sonrisa insegura ante la mirada entre divertida y sorprendida de la mujer de gafas, y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a su acompañante. Esta se giró y su cara fue una mezcla de emociones al verla ahí parada, pero predominaba la alegría.

\- Lo siento, no podía irme sin saber tu nombre – se disculpó un poco avergonzada.

\- Maura – contestó la rubia con voz cálida. – Maura Isles.

\- Jane – replicó la detective con una sonrisa torcida.

Se miraron fijamente por más tiempo del políticamente correcto hasta que la morena carraspeó, bruscamente consciente de la presencia de la otra mujer y de que estaba arruinándoles la velada.

\- Perdón, ya me voy. Ha sido un placer, Maura, y gracias de nuevo por lo de antes – No especificó porque ni ella misma sabía si se refería al beso o a que la había salvado de caerse.

\- El placer ha sido mío – respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

La detective correspondió a su gesto una vez más, insegura, y giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a marcharse.

\- ¡Jane! – la llamó Maura. – Quizá quieras mirar en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta cuando llegues a casa – sugirió, guiñándole un ojo antes de retornar su atención a su acompañante.

Confusa pero sin poder quitarse la maldita sonrisa de la cara, empujó con ganas la pesada puerta de madera del Dirty Robber, lanzándole una última mirada al ramillete de muérdago. Sintiéndose eufórica y para nada cansada, caminó balanceándose soñadoramente hasta el coche y, una vez estuvo en su interior y con la calefacción saliendo a través de las rejillas a tope para deshacer la ligera capa de hielo que se había formado sobre los cristales, palpó el bolsillo derecho de su cazadora. A través de los guantes pudo sentir la rectangular superficie de un papel o…

\- Una tarjeta – murmuró en voz alta.

Enderezó el trozo de cartón de un blanco cremoso y leyó las letras impresas en elegantes letras negras: Maura Isles, Jefa del Departamento Forense de Massachusetts. ¡Forense! ¡Era forense! Casi brincando de la emoción, giró la tarjeta entre los dedos y vio el número de teléfono pulcramente escrito en la parte de atrás. Encendió el coche con la misma maldita, ancha, enormemente tonta, sonrisa pegada de manera permanente en la cara, y cuando comenzaron a sonar villancicos en la radio, subió el volumen y se puso a cantar sin prejuicio alguno. ¡Esas Navidades sí que iban a ser mágicas!


	16. Ese maldito vestido

**¡Feliz, feliz en tu día, Sally! A pesar del pequeño imprevisto de ayer que impidió que tu regalo llegara a tiempo, conseguí que tampoco se retrasara mucho. Así que... ¡disfrútalo!**

**Para el resto, un pequeño delirio que me vino a la cabeza volviendo a ver el capítulo 4x14 y sin recordar qué bien le quedaba ese maldito vestido azul marino a Sasha. Espero que os guste.**

**¡Hasta fin de año!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16 – Ese maldito vestido**

Gemidos. Suspiros. Jadeos. La respiración agitada y la piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. No había tiempo para pensar, Jane tenía una bestia hambrienta en su interior que la empujaba a buscar más y más y más. Y jamás sería suficiente. Cinco años, mil ochocientos veinticinco días, y no se ponía a calcular horas, minutos y segundos porque nunca había sido de números, más bien de letras. Era demasiado tiempo mordiéndose el labio hasta que le sangraba, demasiadas miradas deslizándose por el cuerpo de su amiga hasta que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se corregía, demasiadas noches dando vueltas en la cama y creando fantasías.

Nunca le había pasado eso, nunca había sentido tal deseo. Los hombres la divertían y, para qué negarlo, le hacían pasar un buen rato dando vueltas entre las sábanas pero jamás habían sido capaces de que mojara las bragas solo con un movimiento sugerente de cejas y un escote demasiado visible. Para empezar, eran hombres, la parte del escote era, o imposible, o repugnante. Pero ni siquiera saber que Jane había sido el motivo de que se les marcara el paquete conseguía excitarla tanto como unas largas y tonificadas piernas desnudas asomando por el borde de un vestido ajustado, o unos labios siempre rosados y bien hidratados, o unos ojos verde avellana que parecían saber en todo momento lo que estaba pensando.

Su boca era una droga. Su lengua una dulce tortura. Su cuerpo presionado contra el de la detective una tentación. Sus manos unas provocadoras. Jane se sintió incapaz de seguir razonando y se rindió a los expertos roces de la forense. Crecer en una casa pequeña con paredes de papel había hecho que, durante su adolescencia, hubiera aprendido a ser silenciosa cuando se trataba de placer sexual, pero esa noche la detective parecía no ser capaz de callarse. Los sonidos escapaban solos de su garganta sin siquiera ser procesados por su cerebro.

Las capas de ropa comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones, aterrizando en el suelo o en cualquier otro lugar. Pronto estuvo desnuda bajo la hambrienta mirada oscurecida de Maura Isles, quien se había sentado a horcajadas sobre ella y la observaba sin perderse ni un solo detalle, sus ojos brillando de pura lujuria. Jane se estremeció de manera inevitable, había dejado de sentirse la cazadora para sentirse la presa. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los hinchados labios de la rubia antes de que estos descendieran sin piedad sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la detective. A merced de Maura para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, Jane cerró los ojos y se abandonó a las oleadas de placer que la experta boca de su mejor amiga provocaba, una tras otra. Llegó un momento en el que perdió totalmente la constancia del paso del tiempo, de dónde estaban, y solo se oía a sí misma gimiendo y a su sangre circulando a la velocidad de la luz por sus oídos.

Su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más a medida que se acercaba su orgasmo. Sentía que, como Maura siguiera con ese ritmo en sus movimientos, iba a romperse como la cuerda de una guitarra que se ha estirado demasiado. Arqueó la espalda, abrió la boca en un intento de coger aire para expresar el placer que sentía, pero nada salió de ella, solo una exhalación silenciosa. Sus manos eran dos fuertes puños, uno agarrado a las sábanas de la cama y otro a los suaves rizos rubios de la forense para hundir más su rostro entre sus piernas abiertas.

\- Oh dios – gimió Jane.

La negrura comenzó a extenderse por los bordes de su visión a medida que la última y definitiva ola de placer crecía de tamaño. Los tres dedos que Maura tenía en su interior se curvaron, buscando su punto G para lanzarla volando sobre el borde de precipicio en caída libre hacia el orgasmo.

\- ¡Oh dios! – gritó la morena.

Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Dolorosamente cerca. Casi podía tocarlo con la punta de los dedos y… ¡Pipipipí! ¡Pipipipí! ¡Pipipipí! ¡Pipipipí! Sintiéndose en llamas, Jane dio un brinco en la cama, sacando la mano que en sueños había deslizado por dentro de su ropa interior y estampándola con rabia contra el despertador. Inmediatamente, los horribles pitidos cesaron y se hizo el silencio en su habitación, solo roto por el grito, ahogado por la almohada, que lanzó la detective. Pataleó un rato hasta que su frustración disminuyó hasta un nivel soportable y se levantó, cogiendo ropa del armario y dando tumbos hacia el baño para ducharse.

Se frotó la cara con la mano y captó su propio aroma impregnado en los dedos que había usado para llevarse al borde del orgasmo. Gruñendo, se desnudó y entró en la ducha, corriendo la cortina tras ella. ¿Qué coño iba mal con ella? ¿Por qué tenía sueños eróticos con su mejor amiga? ¡Casi le era imposible mirarla a la cara sin sentirse sucia! Era consciente de sus sentimientos para con Maura pero había sido capaz de disfrazarlo de amistad y enterrarlos a diez metros bajo tierra. No comprendía a qué venían esos sueños, y lo peor era que nunca conseguía acabar y se negaba a hacerlo una vez despierta y consciente así que le tocaba irse a trabajar con la frustración de haber estado al borde del orgasmo pero no haber llegado. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, cada vez tenía más problemas para mantener los ojos en un sitio políticamente correcto. Antes de darse cuenta ya se le había desviado la vista al escote o al culo de Maura. ¡Todo era culpa de los malditos sueños! ¡La habían convertido en una hormona andante!

Gruñendo cada dos por tres, terminó de adecentar sus alborotados rizos morenos y abrió la puerta del baño, siendo recibida por una interminable ráfaga de ladridos excitados y saltitos que le arañaban las piernas.

\- ¡Quieta, Jo! – exclamó mientras se agachaba un poco para acariciar la sedosa cabeza de la excitada perrita. – Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? Ahora vamos a desayunar.

Charlando animadamente con el animal para distraerse, Jane preparó una tostada con algo de mantequilla extendida de forma bastante chapucera y, masticando, le llenó el cuenco a Jo Friday, quien se lanzó prácticamente sobre él. Los crujidos del pienso entre los dientes de la perra llenaron el silencio que la boca llena de la detective le había obligado a instaurar. Sin querer dejar de hacer cosas para no autocastigarse más aún, se puso la americana rápidamente y salió de la casa tras despedirse por última vez de su mascota.

Condujo de manera brusca y soltando improperios a aquellos coches que respetaban demasiado estrictamente los límites de velocidad. Para cuando llegó a la comisaria, estaba algo más calmada y menos frustrada. Tenía la mente tranquila y centrada. Pasó de largo por enfrente de la cafetería sin pararse a coger un café por miedo a encontrarse con Maura o con un interrogatorio de su madre, no sabía qué era peor. Silenció las miradas interrogativas de su hermano y Korsak cuando la vieron aparecer por la sala diáfana sin su habitual taza en la mano y se sentó en silencio a trabajar en busca de alguna pista para el caso. Las horas pasaron tranquilamente y solo se levantó para ir al baño, hasta convirtió a Frankie en su chico de los recados para que le comprara un sándwich a la hora del almuerzo. Su compañero volvió a mirarla como si estuviera loca, los ojos entornados y la cabeza ladeada, tratando de discernir si quizá se había peleado con la forense y por eso estaba tan rara.

Sobre las tres de la tarde su móvil vibró dentro de su funda, sobresaltándola ligeramente. Se había quedado mirando abstraídamente la pantalla del ordenador, sin ver nada, solo pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Había logrado evitar volver a recordar el suceso de esa mañana, y el de todas las mañanas de esa horrible semana. Miró rápidamente el mensaje entrante y frunció el ceño. Era Maura, había terminado las pruebas y tenía los resultados del análisis.

\- Frankie, ¿puedes…? – comenzó a preguntar levantando perezosamente la mirada del móvil, cortándose al ver que las mesas de su hermano y Korsak estaban vacías.

Confundida, miró a su alrededor, temiendo haber perdido el sentido del tiempo y que en realidad fuera más tarde de lo que pensaba. Pero la sala seguía llena de detectives trabajando tranquilamente. Frunció el ceño y suspiró, resignándose a tener que bajar ella misma. Quizá con un poco de suerte pillaba a Maura hablando por teléfono u ocupada de algún otro modo y le pedía los informes a Susie.

Según iba ideando el plan alternativo, salió del ascensor en la planta -1 y entró en el blanco pasillo con cristaleras a ambos lados que revelaban a técnicos vestidos con batas, gafas y guantes, yendo de un lado para otro con probetas o cosas científicas de las que no sabía su nombre. Sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho, se asomó por la puerta del despacho de la forense y contuvo un gemido cuando vio los inconfundibles rizos rubios de su mejor amiga y su figura encorvada sobre unos archivadores abiertos en la mesa.

\- Hey, Maur – saludó con voz tensa.

\- Jane – contestó la Doctora alzando la cabeza y sonriéndole cálidamente.

El corazón de la detective se saltó un latido y se lanzó a una carrera olímpica cuando esta se fijó mejor en lo que su amiga llevaba puesto. El vestido. _El_ vestido. _Ese maldito vestido_. ¿Con el que la detective casi se había atragantado el primer día que se lo había visto puesto? Ese mismo. El azul marino de escote picudo y que se ajustaba a todas las curvas de Maura. Jane tragó saliva y agarró con fuerza el picaporte de la puerta para que el dolor la mantuviera con los pies firmes en el suelo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió Maura con preocupación, saliendo de detrás de la mesa. La morena tuvo que contenerse para no salir corriendo. – Te has puesto pálida, Jane, ¿has comido?

La detective se limitó a asentir, no se fiaba de su voz. Su mejor amiga se acercó a ella y la sujetó por el codo, guiándola hacia uno de los cómodos asientos de su despacho. Jane se dejó caer, sus piernas inestables cual gelatina. La forense se había sentado pegada a ella, sus codos apoyados en los muslos para inclinarse hacia ella, su rodilla desnuda rozando la de la morena, quien tenía la impresión de que la tela de su pantalón iba a salir ardiendo solo por ese toque. Desde esa posición, la altura de Jane le jugaba una mala pasada, dándole una clara vista del escote de Maura.

La detective apartó la vista, tropezando con la mirada preocupada y ligeramente dolida de la forense. Suspiró. Más culpabilidad.

\- Siento no haber bajado antes, he estado ocupada toda la mañana – se disculpó con una verdad a medias.

\- No pasa nada, el trabajo es el trabajo – replicó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia al tema, pero sus ojos la delataban: sabía que Jane no se lo estaba contando todo y eso le dolía.

La detective ya no sabía a dónde mirar. Estaba acalorada y sus manos cosquilleaban con el ansia de tocar a Maura. Se desembarazó de la americana, dejándola en el respaldo del sillón y entrelazando los dedos en el regazo, el interior de la mejilla siendo sistemáticamente mordisqueado por sus dientes para contenerse.

\- ¿Estás segura de encontrarte bien? – volvió a peguntar la forense ladeando la cabeza de ese modo que Jane encontraba adorable.

Se echó ligeramente más para atrás en busca de la distancia necesaria para que la fragancia a cítricos del perfume de Maura no le llegara. Se apartó los rizos, sus mejillas ardiendo.

\- Sí, perfectamente – carraspeó. Cesó el roce de rodilla con rodilla y entrelazó sus manos con más fuerza.

La forense asistió a todo el proceso, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y la sombra de la sospecha en el rostro. De manera inconsciente, su mano viajó hacia su pecho, agarrando el colgante y comenzando a moverlo pensativamente. Jane no pudo evitar seguir el gesto y quedarse mirando de nuevo al escote antes de darse cuenta y apartar la mirada, sonrojándose y añadiendo más calor a su rostro.

\- Dios mío, ¿no se supone que aquí abajo se está más fresco? – exclamó abanicándose y levantándose, poniendo varias zancadas largas de distancia entre ella y Maura. Aquello era demasiado, la atmósfera del despacho era rara, como cargada de magnetismo. Y luego estaba ese maldito vestido…

Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos brevemente, respirando hondo. Necesitaba calmarse o iba a terminar mal.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió la rubia sin moverse de su sitio en el sillón.

\- Hace mucho calor, ¿por qué hace tanto calor? No debería hacer tanto calor – cogió una bocanada de aire tras soltar todo de seguido, su voz elevándose varias octavas más de lo necesario.

Se había puesto a pasear nerviosamente sin darse cuenta. Paró bruscamente cuando su cerebro procesó lo que estaba haciendo y le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Maura. Mordisqueó su labio inferior, dubitativa. ¿Decía algo para despistar a la forense y que dejara de analizarla con su mirada de rayos X o era mejor quedarse callada para no meter la pata más aún? ¡Ya estaba otra vez dando vueltas! ¿Podría, en algún momento, su cuerpo dejar de hacer lo que le daba la gana? Gimió quedamente, frustrada.

\- No hace calor, Jane – habló finalmente Maura, incorporándose y regalándole a la aludida una buena vista de su escote.

\- ¡Ja! Que no, dice... – masculló reanudando su paseo nervioso.

El sonido de tacones aproximándose la alertó de que tuviera cuidado y se controlara. Paró quieta, lo más quieta posible, y cruzó los brazos con fuerza frente al pecho. Observó a la rubia caminar hacia la puerta de su despacho y cerrarla, su cuerpo bloqueando a la detective el gesto de echar el cerrojo. Jane tragó saliva, insegura. Cuatro paredes parecían demasiadas pocas. ¡Demonios, _eran_ demasiadas pocas! La detective se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándole el culo descaradamente a su mejor amiga pero no era capaz de dejar de mirar. ¡Maldito vestido!

Maura se giró hacia la morena, acercándose a ella calmadamente.

\- ¿Sabes por qué tienes tanto calor? – preguntó al llegar a ella, dejando muy poco espacio entre ambas. La detective reculó pero su espalda chocó contra la pared. ¿Cuándo había llegado hasta ahí? Maura continuó sin esperar la contestación de Jane – La elevación de la temperatura corporal es un claro signo de excitación sexual.

\- ¿Qué? – se las apañó para decir a media voz, la garganta seca.

\- Al igual que ese olor a feromonas que desprendes – dijo la forense tras inclinarse hacia la detective y aspirar hondo por la nariz, sin perder detalle de la nuez de Jane subiendo y bajando nerviosamente al tragar. Se separó, no mucho, pero aquellos centímetros de distancia a la detective le supieron a gloria. – También tienes la boca seca a pesar de que no dejas de tragar saliva y tus pupilas están dilatadas – apuntó Maura. Sus delicados dedos rodearon la muñeca de la morena, las yemas descasando sobre el punto donde el pulso de Jane latía de manera desbocada. No hizo falta que dijera nada, su sonrisa torcida y las cejas arqueadas hablaron por sí mismas.

\- Es ese maldito vestido – masculló la detective de manera ininteligible.

\- ¿Perdón? – preguntó la rubia con desconcierto.

\- Es… - cogió aire profundamente, craso error. El aroma a cítricos de Maura la envolvió, nublándole la razón. – Es ese maldito vestido – dijo en voz más alta y de manera más clara, separando cada palabra más de lo necesario. – Me vuelve loca, me dan ganas de tumbarte sobre la mesa y follarte con él puesto.

En el silencio que siguió a la confesión de Jane, se pudo oír claramente el jadeo quedo de la forense. Ojos verde oscuro chocaron con otros casi negros y fue como si alguien encendiera un mechero en una habitación llena de gas. En un movimiento que la detective no se esperaba, Maura tiró de ella hasta que la obligó a acorralarla contra la mesa. Las manos de la morena se fueron solas al culo de su amiga, presionándolo al sentir la boca entreabierta de la forense en su cuello. Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La mente de Jane dejó de trabajar y cuando volvió en sí estaba besando de manera hambrienta a Maura, lenguas y dientes enzarzándose en una pelea, las manos llenas de cabellos rubios o morenos, los cuerpos tan firmemente presionados que les costaba respirar. La detective subió a la forense a la mesa y esta, por primera vez en su vida, tiró todo lo que se interponía entre ella y la posición de tumbada sin pensarlo dos veces.

El apretado vestido se deslizó a lo largo de los muslos desnudos de la rubia cuando esta rodeó la cintura de su amiga, atrayéndola más hacia ella. Las temblorosas manos de Jane exploraron el cuerpo de Maura hasta colarse por entre sus piernas. La humedad y un gemido ahogado de la forense le indicaron que había llegado al sitio correcto. Retiró la suave seda de la ropa interior de Maura y la tentó ligeramente antes de introducirse en su interior.

Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, cubrió la boca de la forense con su mano libre para silenciar los sonidos que esta no dejaba de emitir. Pronto Maura se tensó bajo ella, su espalda levantándose de la dura superficie de la mesa y un jadeo quedo murió contra los dedos de la morena al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba el clímax. Saliendo de su interior, Jane lamió los restos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. Cuando la rubia se hubo repuesto, la ayudó a bajarse con una sonrisa contenida.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto me gusta ese vestido? – preguntó la detective, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza mientras observaba a Maura recolocarse la ropa y el pelo.

\- Creo que algo has mencionado…

Sus risas llenaron el despacho tal y como, momentos antes, lo habían hecho sus gemidos.


	17. Times Square

**¡Feliz año 2015! ¿Y qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que actualizando? Espero que este año nuevo os traiga muchas cosas buenas y que sigáis acompañándome capítulo tras capítulo. Gracias.**

**Y nada... ¡Disfrutad!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17 – Times Square**

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¡Por el amor de Dios, era Jane! ¡_Su_ Jane! _Precisamente, Maura, precisamente…_ Tragó saliva una vez más, entrelazando las manos en su regazo para que no notara su ligero temblor. Cualquier cosa podía delatarla ante ella, al fin y al cabo, era detective, se ganaba la vida descubriendo cuándo una persona le ocultaba algo o le estaba mintiendo. Y Maura estaba ocultándole algo gordo. _Muy_ gordo. Vale, quizá estaba haciendo una montaña de un copo de nieve pero solo porque conocía a la morena y podía imaginarse a la perfección cómo iba a tomarse su noticia.

De ahí que llevara casi una semana para contárselo y, o nunca era el momento adecuado, o simplemente le faltaba el coraje necesario para lanzarse. Suspiró de manera casi inaudible y comenzó a juguetear con el colgante que siempre llevaba, moviéndolo de un lado para otro por la correa pensativamente. Era un gesto inconsciente que siempre hacía cuando…

\- Maur, ¿te encuentras bien? – inquirió Jane apartando la mirada del partido de baloncesto que estaba viendo. Todo su rostro y su gesto, girado hacia ella, con las piernas de la forense todavía en su regazo, denotaba preocupación.

\- Sí – contestó la aludida centrándose en su salud y no en su conciencia para que no le saliera urticaria por la mentira.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Completamente.

La detective frunció el ceño y apagó la televisión. _Uh-oh. _La había pillado. La había pillado totalmente. Era la final de los Celtics contra los Lakers, y que apagara la televisión después de todo lo que había peleado para tener el mando ella era un mal signo. _¡Maniobra de distracción!_

\- ¿Quieres cenar algo? – preguntó la rubia con tono diligente, ya preparada para levantarse corriendo del sillón y escapar a la cocina.

\- Quieta parada – la frenó su amiga agarrando sus piernas firmemente contra su regazo.

Maura se dejó caer de nuevo contra la esquina entre el respaldo y el brazo del sillón, el iPad en precario equilibrio. Lo cogió del borde y lo devolvió a su regazo, donde lo había tenido apoyado mientras leía un interesantísimo artículo sobre las células madre. Se había olvidado por completo del tema hasta que había leído Nueva York como sitio donde estaba emplazada la universidad que había realizado el estudio y todo había vuelto a ella. Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, rehuyó la mirada de la morena mientras su mano aceleraba el movimiento del colgante.

\- Sabes que ahora mismo tu lenguaje corporal me está diciendo de cuatro maneras diferentes que algo pasa.

\- Mmmhh – murmuró Maura por toda respuesta.

Jane le dio un apretón en las piernas para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Ya lo sé, Jane, pero me da miedo saber cómo reaccionarás.

Aquello echó algo para atrás a la detective, su expresión adquiriendo un matiz de recelo que se transformó en miedo.

\- Maur – suplicó la morena con voz queda.

La forense tembló y de pronto los brillantes adornos navideños colgados por su casa y las luces parpadeantes del árbol no le parecieron tan alegres. Con un suspiro de profunda tristeza, cruzó las piernas a lo indio en un gesto que la acercó más a su mejor amiga y cogió sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándolas con el pulgar. Notó el estremecimiento de Jane cuando rozó sus cicatrices.

\- Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar – Ahora fue su turno de suplicar.

\- Me estás asustando – confesó la detective.

\- ¿Por favor? – Pidió la rubia poniendo ojos de cachorro. Sabía que Jane no podía resistirse.

\- Ugh, está bien, lo haré lo mejor que pueda – aceptó la morena con un asentimiento brusco.

Maura imitó su gesto pero con más suavidad y fijó la mirada en uno de los copos de nieve dibujados en los pantalones del pijama de su mejor amiga. Con otro suspiro, se decidió a soltarlo todo de una vez.

\- El sábado me llamó un compañero para preguntarme si estaba interesada en una conferencia en Nueva York de la finalista de la Beca Presidente Néstor Kirchner. Necesitaba que le contestara en el momento para poder confirmar el número exacto de personas y reservar un vuelo a buen precio así que, lógicamente, le dije que claro, que me encantaría.

\- Lógicamente – secundó Jane con algo de burla.

\- Cuando me volvió a llamar el lunes me dijo que el único vuelo que tenía el número de plazas necesario coincidía con el último día que María Celeste podía dar una charla, saliendo de aquí a las diez de la mañana y siendo la conferencia a las cuatro de la tarde – el tono de voz que empleó la rubia confundió a la detective. Sonaba desolado y sin la emoción típica que su amiga mostraría ante una oportunidad así.

\- No veo cuál es la pega, Maur – confesó con el ceño fruncido e indagando en los ojos verde avellana de la forense.

\- Pues que sería el 30 de diciembre – dijo la aludida con apenas un hilo de voz. – Y, obviamente, no hay vuelos libres de regreso a Boston hasta enero del año que viene.

El problema caló en la detective y fue como un jarro de agua fría. Congelada. Le hizo el mismo daño que si le hubieran lanzado cubitos de hielo directamente. Apretó la mandíbula y quitó las manos de entre las de su amiga, necesitando distancia para pensar con claridad y tratar de mantener su promesa.

\- Imagino que ya no puedes echarte atrás – comentó con voz dura.

Maura solo fue capaz de sacudir la cabeza y ocultarse tras una cortina de rizos rubios.

\- Tienen un precio de grupo contratado, si me echara atrás se quedarían todos sin ir. Jane, lo siento… – El dolor estaba presente en su expresión, al igual que su tono triste. – Sé que teníamos todos estos planes geniales para hacer el día de fin de año y que íbamos a ir al Boston Common a ver las estatuas de hielo y los fuegos artificiales pero…

\- Pero no puedes decir que no – la cortó la detective con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. Suspiró para tratar de expulsar algo del malestar y la tensión de su cuerpo pero fue bastante inútil. – Creo que… - miró fugazmente a su amiga con un gesto de disculpa y desgana. – Creo que me voy a dormir.

Con paso cabizbajo, la morena se levantó del sillón y se fue. Maura enterró la cabeza en las manos y se lamentó una vez más. Había salido un poco mejor de lo que se había imaginado, por lo menos no había gritado, solo se mostraba defraudada y la forense no sabía qué prefería. Le dolía ver a Jane así pero le dolía más saber que ella era la causa de que estuviera así. Con un gemido, se dejó caer contra el cojín, haciéndose un ovillo.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo después, pero llegado un momento en el que no sentía su costado derecho, se levantó y apagó todas las luces, dejando el salón totalmente en la oscuridad. Normalmente dejaba encendidas las del árbol de navidad y la calle pero esa noche se sentía sin espíritu navideño alguno. Pasó lo más silenciosamente que pudo por enfrente de la habitación de invitados para no despertar a Jane, suponiendo que habría elegido dormir sola para consultar las cosas con la almohada. Cansada, subió las escaleras casi a rastras, sujetándose los despeinados rizos rubios en un moño medio deshecho con el que probablemente no se despertaría y le tocaría buscar la goma de pelo en el lío de sábanas. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, al abrir la puerta de su habitación y entrar en la calidez de esta, la luz del pasillo alumbró unos rizos morenos desparramados por la almohada. Conteniendo una risa, Maura se dio cuenta de que la detective se había quedado dormida en su lado de la cama, con el rostro hundido en la almohada de la forense como si necesitara encontrar algo desesperadamente. Se metió bajo las sábanas y pronto estuvo rodeada del aroma a lavanda característico de su mejor amiga.

Jane rodó, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Maura. Cuando la rubia fue a depositar un breve beso en su frente, se sorprendió al encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos marrón chocolate mirándola.

\- Estás despierta – susurró sin saber bien qué decir.

\- Sí, no podía dormir – contestó la detective en el mismo tono.

\- Jane… - comenzó a decir Maura, sintiendo el urgente impulso de disculparse una vez más. Pero la aludida posó un dedo sobre sus labios, mandándola callar.

\- Quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadada contigo – dijo. – Estoy enfadada con tu compañero por llamarte, con la María Azul esa…

\- Celeste – la corrigió la rubia con una risa queda.

\- …Como sea, por no estar más días – continuó la detective. – Estoy enfadada con las aerolíneas por no tener más vuelos en la época de más tráfico del año y con Nueva York por estar en Nueva York y no aquí. Pero no contigo. Y respecto a nuestros planes… Aún nos quedan más fines de año por delante – terminó mirándola fijamente, desesperación en su rostro, la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

Maura se quedó un momento en silencio, sobrepasada por todo. Tragó saliva y parpadeó furiosamente para reprimir las lágrimas. Sin saber cómo interpretar su falta de respuesta, Jane se alzó sobre un codo para tener una clara visión del rostro de su mejor amiga.

\- Oh, no, Maura… - murmuró cuando la vio luchar contra las lágrimas. – Maur, lo siento, soy una imbécil, te he hecho sentir fatal con mi reacción – se maldijo de diversas formas mientras atraía el menudo cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo, su nariz pegada a la mejilla, y su frente a la sien de la forense. – Seguro que has empezado a culparte de todo esto… Dios, soy la peor amiga del mundo.

\- No, Jane… - masculló la Doctora a pesar del nudo de su garganta. Sentía el suave aliento de la detective contra su mejilla, bajando por su cuello.

\- Deberían darme un premio a la persona que más se las apaña para hacerte daño…

\- Jane, basta – la cortó Maura. – Estoy bien y tú eres una mejor amiga maravillosa.

\- Eso es porque me ves con buenos ojos.

\- Pero mis ojos son los únicos que importan – sentenció la forense un poco posesivamente. Sin necesidad de mirar, pudo notar la sonrisa de la morena en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Touché.

No hablaron más pero tampoco se movieron y, abrazadas, sintieron el tirón de Morfeo.

\- R&amp;I –

\- Último aviso a los pasajeros del vuelo 4777 con destino Nueva York, embarquen por la puerta 13 – resonó la voz robótica de una mujer.

Todos los que estaban en el aeropuerto miraron sus billetes en un acto reflejo, incluso los que no iban a Nueva York. Cargada con una maleta pequeña y su bolso, pasaporte y billete en mano, Maura corrió por el largo pasillo, viendo pasar en una mancha borrosa la pista de aterrizaje a través de la superficie acristalada que se extendía a su izquierda. Llegó a la puerta indicada con la respiración entrecortada y suspiró con alivio cuando vio una larga cola de pasajeros que esperaban tranquilamente su turno para embarcar, sabiendo que, sin ellos, el avión no iba a marcharse. Alguien conocido la saludó desde el principio y ella devolvió el saludo aunque no sabía quién era aquel hombre.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó una voz grave en su oído dando forma a sus pensamientos de una manera desconcertantemente familiar.

Con un brinco, la forense se giró para encontrarse con una Jane Rizzoli tranquilamente apoyada contra una columna, los pulgares enganchados en los bolsillos delanteros de unos pantalones negros ajustados. Seguía llevando el mismo jersey gris, unas tallas más grande, enganchado por la parte delantera en el cinturón que Maura le había visto puesto al despedirse de ella esa misma mañana. Sin control alguno de su rostro, una sonrisa sincera se extendió hasta que sintió la comisura de los labios tirantes al mismo tiempo que sus cejas se arqueaban con sorpresa.

\- ¡Jane! ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó, causando que algunos de los pasajeros se girasen para mirarla. Maura tomó nota mentalmente de bajar el volumen de la voz la próxima vez.

\- Digamos que yo también te he estado ocultando algo pero que soy mejor que tú a la hora de mantenerlo en secreto – contestó la morena con una sonrisa torcida que prometía problemas.

\- ¿Cómo? - _¿Está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo? Por favor, que sea que sí._

\- Después de que me contaras lo de la conferencia empecé a darle vueltas al tema y, bueno… No me parecía bien que pasaras el fin de año en Nueva York tú sola.

\- No estaré sola.

\- Ya, estarás con Bob – dijo Jane señalando con un gesto de la cabeza al hombre que antes había saludado a Maura.

\- Así que se llamaba Bob… ¿Estás segura? No recuerdo… - dejó que su voz se apagara cuando comprendió que la detective solo había estado burlándose de ella. Y una vez más, había picado. – Vale, ya lo pillo.

\- El caso, – continuó su amiga tras una risa queda. – que decidí tirar la casa por la ventana y… - se hizo a un lado, revelando la maleta de mano que sus largas piernas habían estado ocultando. - …me voy contigo a Nueva York.

Casi se caen cuando la forense se lanzó a los brazos de Jane, pillándola desprevenida y sin tener los pies bien fijados en el suelo. Trastabillaron hasta que la espalda de la detective chocó contra la columna en la que había estado apoyada y recuperó el equilibrio lo suficiente como para enderezarlas a ambas y disfrutar del sincero abrazo de Maura.

\- Definitivamente, eres la mejor amiga del mundo – afirmó la forense contra el hueco del cuello de la morena. Esta sonrió ampliamente y le dio un breve apretón al menudo cuerpo de su amiga para agradecerle el comentario.

\- R&amp;I –

\- Si llego a saber que esto iba a ser tan agotador, me lo habría pesado dos veces antes de venir – se quejó la detective dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, brazos y piernas estirados completamente.

Oyó la suave risa de su mejor amiga y abrió un ojo para observarla pasearse por la habitación del hotel, recogiendo la ropa que Jane había dejado esparcida esa misma mañana antes de que se fueran a dar una vuelta por Nueva York. A pesar de que Maura tenía que atender a la conferencia, se las habían apañado para encontrar mucho tiempo libre que habían dedicado a recorrer la ciudad, sin que el frío las echara para atrás. Bien enfundadas en sus abrigos, con guantes, bufandas y gorros; se habían lanzado a las calles neoyorkinas del brazo, sacando fotos y actuando como turistas. Esa misma mañana habían ido en ferry hasta la Estatua de la Libertad, y Jane había escuchado a medias la lección histórica de la forense mientras subían por la estructura metálica, hasta que las vistas del mar y la ciudad a sus pies habían dejado a Maura sin palabras. La morena había envuelto la cintura de su amiga con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia ella, dejando que reposara la cabeza en su hombro. Haciendo caso omiso a los demás turistas, habían dejado que el silencio las rodeara, los ojos perdidos en el hermoso horizonte.

Luego habían comido en el primer restaurante que habían encontrado y vuelto al hotel dando un paseo tranquilo. Y ahí seguían. Maura se unió a la detective en la cama, tumbándose en el poco espacio libre que su amiga le había dejado, resignándose a tener que apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de la morena. Inmediatamente, Jane comenzó a juguetear con los mechones rubios de la forense. Esta dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho y para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, se habían quedado dormidas.

Fue Maura la que despertó primero, tratando de rodar por la cama, todavía bajo el sopor del sueño, pero dándose cuenta de que había un obstáculo pegado a su espalda que se lo impedía. Giró ligeramente la cabeza para encontrarse con el calmado rostro de Jane hundido en el hueco de su cuello, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas. No pudo evitar sonreír perezosamente, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la ternura del momento. Era curioso que, se pusieran como se pusieran, siempre terminaban despertándose abrazadas. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la forense se dio la vuelta dentro del posesivo agarre de la detective y acarició con un dedo su nariz.

\- Jane – susurró ganándose un gemido de queja. – Jane – volvió a intentar un poco más fuerte.

\- Mmm… Déjame dormir un poco más – refunfuñó la morena enterrando la cabeza en el hueco entre la almohada y Maura.

Esta soltó una risita.

\- Jane, si queremos ir a Times Square a ver la bola deberíamos movernos.

\- ¡Pero estoy tan cómoda! – murmuró la aludida, sus labios rozando la piel del cuello de la forense, haciéndola estremecer. – Fuera hace frío – alegó malinterpretando la reacción de su amiga.

\- Estamos en Nueva York, de ninguna manera me voy a quedar aquí en el hotel viendo el fin de año a través de la tele cuando lo tenemos a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Tu vuelta de la esquina no es la misma que la mía.

\- ¡Jane! – exclamó Maura con algo de exasperación.

Aquello pareció hacer reaccionar por fin a la detective, quien, gruñendo y lamentándose, saco la cara de su escondite y rodó hasta tumbarse sobre la espalda. Estiró sus largas piernas, enganchando las manos por encima de su cabeza. Entonces, y solo entonces, se incorporó mientras se frotaba un ojo.

\- Está bien, vámonos – aceptó.

Tan solo tardaron quince minutos en sumergirse bajo capas de ropa calentita y salir a las calles neoyorkinas. A mitad del recorrido comenzó a nevar y el pelo negro de Jane, que había decidido pasar del gorro por esa noche, se tiñó de motas blancas. La detective dejó escapar un silbido impresionado cuando vio la masa de gente aglomerada en Times Square, iluminados por las múltiples pantallas digitales y las luces navideñas. Maura agarró con firmeza la mano de su amiga para no perderla y se abrieron paso con disculpas murmuradas y codazos disimulados hasta que consiguieron llegar a un sitio donde estaban situadas sobre algo ligeramente más elevado que el resto, lo suficiente para poder ver con comodidad. Jane, al ser más alta, se situó pegada a la espalda de la forense. Los gritos se alzaron cuando una voz masculina anunció a través de los altavoces que la bola iba a comenzar su descenso.

\- Justo a tiempo – le dijo la detective al oído.

Maura se estremeció ante el sonido de la voz grave de su amiga y Jane volvió a malinterpretar el gesto, tomándolo como que tenía frío. Rodeó el menudo cuerpo de la rubia con sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho y Maura no la sacó de su error. Al contrario, descansó la cabeza en el hombro de la detective.

A su alrededor la gente comenzó a llevar la cuenta atrás. Las cámaras dejaron de enfocar a los presentadores para centrarse en la gran bola metálica que empezó a bajar a lo largo del pirulí. Con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, ambas amigas se sumaron a los gritos. _¡Cinco!_

Nerviosa, conocedora de la tradición de besar al que estuviera al lado, Maura se removió en el cómodo abrazo de la detective. Miró al hombre de espesa barba encanecida a su izquierda que parecía estar demasiado borracho como para mantenerse recto y se bamboleaba mientras contaba a su ritmo. _¡Cuatro!_ Probó suerte en el otro lado, pero había una pareja muy acaramelada. _¡Tres!_

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, el mundo entero parecía mantener la respiración mientras sentían los últimos segundos del 2014 deslizarse a cámara lenta. _¡Dos!_ Jane le dio un apretón cariñoso, como si hubiera notado el desasosiego de la forense. Entonces todo cobró sentido. Nueva York, fin de año, que la detective hubiera elegido acompañarla en vez de estar cómodamente en Boston con el dinero del billete todavía en la cuenta bancaria y rodeada de su familia.

Jane. Todo de reducía a Jane. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? _¡Uno! _Los vítores estallaron a su alrededor prácticamente al unísono, ensordeciéndola por unos instantes. Guiada por los movimientos de la morena, ella misma estaba saltando, sintiendo la emoción y la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo como si de fuego se tratara. Tan rápido como habían empezado, los gritos parecieron extinguirse mientras, uno a uno, todos los presentes agarraban a quién tuvieran al lado y unían sus labios para celebrar el año nuevo. Ignorando el temblor de su cuerpo, Maura se giró en el abrazo de la detective, sorprendiéndola. Sus miradas conectaron durante unos segundos y la forense vio la comprensión abrirse paso en los ojos marrones de su amiga.

Antes de que Jane pudiera pensárselo dos veces y pararla, entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de la morena y tiró de ella ligeramente hacia abajo, uniendo sus fríos labios en un beso. Saborearon en la boca de la otra los restos del algodón de azúcar que habían comprado de camino a Times Square para compartir. La detective apretó con más fuerza la cintura de la forense hasta que no pudieron estar más juntas, y aun así no parecía suficiente. Sus labios se movían solos, los gritos volvieron a surgir a su alrededor como si hubieran estado enlatados y alguien hubiera quitado la tapa que les mantenía atrapados. Pero ellas no se separaron. No podían. No querían.

Y cuando por fin lo hicieron bajo la amenaza de desmayarse por falta de aire, sendas sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros y no dejaron ni un segundo de mirarse, sus frentes unidas y las puntas de sus narices rozándose ligeramente.

\- Feliz año nuevo – susurró Maura.

\- Feliz año nuevo – la imitó Jane antes de robarle un nuevo beso.


	18. No te rindas

**¡Hola de nuevo! Menudo comienzo de año, ¿eh? Supongo que es mi pequeño intento de compensar que a partir de hoy estaré totalmente desaparecida (comienzan los exámenes T-T). ****Esta idea derivó de otra que algún día escribiré y subiré como un capítulo nuevo. **

**Por supuesto, me vi casi en la obligación de meter uno de mis momentos favoritos de la gran ida de olla que fue la cuarta temporada (por todo el lío que montó JTam con Casey, la boda, el bebé, Maura y Frankie...). Sí, ese en el que están en el laboratorio y Maura se tiene que marchar para que Jane no la vea llorar. Lo adoro con toda mi alma. **

**Solo recordaros que Maura y Jane se conocieron cuando esta última trabajaba de incógnito en narcóticos así que toda la historia de Hoyt la vivieron juntas. Es algo que me gustaría ver algún día en forma de flashback en la serie (Jan Nash, esto va por ti). Como R&amp;I empezó con este tema ya "dado por zanjado", me he basado en los libros para algunos detalles, ya que el primero de la saga narra justamente cómo pasó todo. **

**Y ya está, no os molesto más. Espero que os guste, dejadme una review y esas cosas que se suelen decir. ¡Un beso!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18 – No te rindas**

Pocas cosas existen en el mundo que Jane Rizzoli adore más que el invierno. Desde pequeña, la llegada de la nieve se vivía con emoción embotellada durante todo el año hasta que el corcho salía disparado casi a la misma velocidad con la que ellos se echaban a la calle en cuanto veían aparecer a través de una ventana el primer copo de nieve. Y una vez la hubieran sentido en sus manos desnudas, su madre tendría que recurrir a amenazas para volver a meterles en casa.

Jane incluso podía recordar con absoluta nitidez la primera vez que había tocado la nieve virgen, no la de la ciudad, contaminada por los coches y la gente. Había sido con siete años. Su mejor amiga, que vivía tres casas más abajo que ella, la había invitado a ir a un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Boston. La detective había tenido que suplicar a su madre y prometerle que la ayudaría con lo que fuera para que la dejaran ir pero al final lo había conseguido y ese sábado se había despertado a las seis de la mañana, muerta de nervios. Había quedado con su amiga a las nueve en el porche de su casa pero a las ocho y media ya estaba sentada en las escaleras frontales, bien embutida en un abrigo impermeable y con guantes y bufanda puestos. Una hora les había llevado llegar hasta el pueblecito, que tenía el pintoresco nombre de Everett; no porque estuviera lejos sino porque las carreteras tenían tal cantidad de nieve que la policía les obligó a ir tras una máquina quitanieves por su seguridad. Jane había ido todo el viaje con la nariz aplastada contra el cristal, gritos de emoción escapándose de su boca ante cada nuevo descubrimiento. Nada más llegar a la casa de madera que los padres de su mejor amiga tenían allí, ambas niñas habían saltado del todoterreno, hundiéndose hasta las rodillas. La morena había murmurado "Wow" mientras se llenaba las manos de nieve y la veía mantenerse, blanca y majestuosa, sobre la tela de los guantes. Entonces una bola había estallado en su nuca y la guerra había comenzado. Cuando por fin había vuelto a su casa, más tarde de lo previsto, había hablado por los codos, relatándoles a sus padres y hermanos cada segundo del día, tratando de describir la frialdad, la blancura, la perfecta calma del paisaje. En algún momento el sueño la había vencido y su padre la había subido en brazos a la cama, su humeante taza de chocolate caliente a medio tomar olvidada en la mesa del salón.

\- ¿Jane, me estás escuchando? – inquirió una voz distante.

La detective salió de su ensueño y despegó lentamente la vista de la ventana. Trató de enfocar a la menuda mujer de cabello cobrizo sentada en un sillón de cuero marrón frente a ella, sus gafas le hacían los ojos más grandes, resaltando su aspecto de búho. Parpadeó para eliminar la imagen de un solitario copo de nieve siendo atraído por la gravedad hasta el suelo y se centró en procesar lo que le estaban diciendo.

\- Perdón, he desconectado por unos segundos – se disculpó con una mueca.

La Doctora Blake sonrió afablemente, ya acostumbrada a perder la atención de la detective por breves intervalos de tiempo. Podía lidiar con ello, era comprensible, a veces hasta necesario debido al intenso trabajo psicológico al que la sometía.

\- Te estaba diciendo que has progresado mucho y que, como empieza la Navidad dentro de unos días, creo que podemos reducir el número de sesiones a una cada dos semanas.

\- ¿Incluso a pesar de las pesadillas o de seguir saltando cada vez que veo algo metálico relucir? – inquirió la morena con rabia velada.

\- Jane, es lógico que te ocurra eso. El síndrome post-traumático no es algo que se cure de un día para otro - la calmó la mujer con voz suave y la actitud de alguien que ya ha mantenido la misma conversación docenas de veces.

\- ¡Pero llevo sentándome en este mismo sillón _cuatro_ meses, semana tras semana, día tras día al principio! – Fue marcando cada palabra hundiendo un dedo en el cuero del reposabrazos.

\- Y fíjate hasta dónde has llegado – La detective resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Volvió a tratar de captar su atención. – Jane, ¿no crees que si hubiera un remedio instantáneo ya te lo habría dado?

La aludida se negó a mirarla, siguió observando fijamente a la ventana con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Para cualquier otra persona, eso habría parecido un gesto de cabezonería o incluso de falta de respeto; pero la Doctora Blake había pasado muchas horas hablando con ella, pudo apreciar el ligero temblor de su boca y la alta frecuencia con la que parpadeaba y tragaba saliva.

\- Hagamos una cosa – dijo tras tragarse un suspiro. – Probemos a ver cómo te va con este nuevo método, y si no te encuentras cómoda o ves que no es suficiente, retomamos las sesiones semanales. ¿Qué te parece?

Jane resopló y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, frustrada. Su rostro se torció en una mueca de dolor momentáneamente y dejó caer los brazos con derrota.

\- ¿Y si no vuelvo? – susurró de manera casi audible.

\- Bueno, no es algo que yo te recomendara pero no puedo forzarte a venir a terapia.

La detective asintió lentamente y se levantó del sillón, dando por terminada la charla. La Doctora Blake la acompañó hasta la puerta, cogiendo el grueso abrigo de la morena del perchero y entregándoselo. Jane lo cogió pero sus manos todavía no se habían recuperado al cien por cien y la prenda cayó al suelo entre ambas mujeres. Con rabia, se agachó a recogerlo y salió precipitadamente de la habitación, sin querer ver por más tiempo la mirada de compasión de su terapeuta.

Cuando el frío invernal de la calle la golpeó, sintió que esa sensación de opresión que siempre la acompañaba al final de sus sesiones se disipaba, dejándola respirar. Cogió aire profundamente y se calmó lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar. Un Toyota Prius azul frenó frente a ella, haciendo sonar su claxon. Jane corrió hacia él, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando el calor del interior del coche la recibió, así como la dulce sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – preguntó la rubia mientras se reincorporaba al ligero tráfico.

\- La verdad es que prefiero no hablar de ello, Maur – contestó la morena, rehuyendo la mirada fugaz de la forense.

\- Está bien – aceptó esta con un encogimiento de hombros. – Pero no te vas a librar de que te cuente lo que me ha pasado hoy – exclamó entonces esgrimiendo una ancha sonrisa.

\- Déjame adivinar: autopsias, informes, un enfrentamiento con Pike y… Mmmhh, ¿más autopsias, quizá?

\- Ja, ja, ja. Pues no. – se burló Maura. – Resulta que estaba en la cafetería, haciendo cola, cuando…

Y así, la forense se lanzó a relatarle su historia, su emoción haciendo reír a Jane y consiguiendo que, por unos minutos, se olvidara de todas sus penas, de todo lo que había pasado. Hasta que… Una bola de nieve pasó silbando por un lado de su cabeza, sobresaltándola, seguida de cerca por otra que impactó contra su espalda.

\- ¡Maura! – exclamó girando sobre sus talones solo para que el pecho de su anorak negro se tiñera de blanco.

Acaban de llegar a la casa de la forense y esta había aparcado en la acera, guiando a la detective por la entrada trasera. Aquello le había parecido raro a Jane pero había decidido no hacer preguntas. Ahora comprendía el porqué. El pequeño patio que unía la casa de la rubia con la de invitados tenía al menos medio metro de nieve acumulada porque el chico que normalmente ayudaba a Maura a limpiarlo estaba con gripe.

La forense no dejó de tirarle bolas de nieve hasta que colmó la paciencia de Jane. Gruñendo, esta se agachó y sacó las manos desnudas de los calentitos bolsillos. Las cicatrices comenzaron a palpitarle dolorosamente y eso debería haber sido suficiente como para hacerle pensarse dos veces más su próximo movimiento, pero estaba tan ansiosa por volver a la normalidad... Hundió ambas manos en la fría nieve y el dolor fue tan lacerante, tan insoportable, que tuvo la sensación de perder la consciencia por un momento.

Debió de gritar o hacer algo que alertara a Maura porque lo siguiente que supo es que estaba plantada frente a la chimenea, con las manos envueltas en paños que atenuaban el dolor.

\- Ni mucho frío ni mucho calor, las temperaturas extremas son malas para las cicatrices recientes – estaba mascullando la rubia.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, su cara sumida en la preocupación y la culpa mientras desenrollaba los trapos y guiaba las manos de la detective hacia el fuego, sentándose a su lado cuando se dio cuenta de que había vuelto en sí.

\- Lo siento mucho – susurró sin mirarla.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa, Maur – respondió Jane.

Se hizo el silencio, ambas con la vista clavada en las llamas que danzaban tras el grueso cristal.

– La Dra. Blake va a reducir nuestro número de sesiones porque he progresado mucho pero… ¿Cómo voy a haber progresado si todavía grito todas las noches, si me aterra ver un bisturí? – confesó en apenas un hilo de voz. Sintió la penetrante mirada de su amiga sobre ella pero no se veía capaz de enfrentarla. – Hoy, al salir, me dio mi abrigo y se me cayó. No fui capaz de cogerlo. Igual que cuando se me resbaló la jarra de leche… Y estoy _tan_ _harta…_ – escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno. – Harta de sentirme _asqueada_ cada vez que veo mis manos, de despertarme llorando, de vivir con miedo, de recibir miradas de compasión allá donde vaya, de ser una _inútil_.

Por fin se giró hacia su mejor amiga, trabando sus miradas.

\- A veces desearía no haber ido allí. A veces me miró en el espejo y me pregunto… ¿Valió la pena? ¿La vida de una chica compensa todo lo que perdí por salvarla? Y entonces me odio a mí misma por ser tan jodidamente _egocéntrica_ que ni siquiera puedo sentir alegría por haber metido a un cabrón tras las rejas y haber hecho de esta mierda de mundo un sitio un poco más seguro. – Con cada palabrota que salía de su boca, Jane podía ver cómo los labios de Maura se fruncían. - ¿De qué sirve atrapar a los malos si levantas una piedra y salen un centenar más? – Su mirada cargada de desesperación se centró en la forense como si esta pudiera darle una respuesta. Ante su silencio, ocultó el rostro entre sus manos marcadas. - No estoy segura de poder con esto, Maur, _sé_ que no puedo con esto…

La desolación en la voz de Jane era tal que Maura no pudo reaccionar por unos segundos. Jamás había visto a su amiga tan derrotada, tan falta de ganas de vivir. El miedo que había sentido cuando Korsak la había avisado de que la morena estaba desaparecida no era comparable al que se apoderó de ella cuando vio que Jane se había rendido. No quería seguir, no veía sentido en luchar por salir en el pozo en el que estaba hundida. Ni siquiera los momentos de felicidad, de orgullo, eran suficiente para convencerla de que merecía la pena seguir intentándolo.

\- El mundo no es justo – murmuró la morena de forma casi inaudible.

\- Si el mundo fuera justo, todo el mundo tendría un zapato y un trozo de cartón al que llamar casa – contestó tratando de reprimir su dolor.

\- ¿Cómo se sobrevive con un solo zapato? – preguntó Jane momentáneamente distraída.

\- ¿Cómo sobreviviré yo sin mi mejor amiga? – Las últimas palabras sonaron ahogadas por la ola de lágrimas. Sacudió la cabeza para luchar contra ellas. No tenía derecho alguno a llorar, no ahí, no con Jane delante.

\- Maur – susurró esta, sin saber qué decir.

\- Toda mi vida me han enseñado a anteponer las necesidades de los demás a las mías. Pero me voy a permitir ser egoísta por un día. No te rindas, Jane… No sé qué sería de mí sin tenerte a mi lado – suplicó la rubia, alzando su mirada cristalina y desesperada. – He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he deseado ser capaz de retroceder el tiempo para librarte de este tormento; de las noches en vela mirándote luchar con tus pesadillas; de las miles de enciclopedias médicas, consultas a profesionales y hasta a páginas de internet para averiguar cómo aliviarte el dolor. También me he sentido inútil por no ser capaz de ayudarte; también he llorado de pura rabia; también me he despertado aterrorizada, buscándote, necesitando saber que estabas bien… Y sé que no es comparable a lo que estás pasando… - sacudió la cabeza con desolación. - No puedo darte respuestas pero sí puedo prometerte que estaré contigo a cada paso, para recogerte cuando te caigas o animarte cuando te levantes sola. – Sin romper el contacto visual, repitió lo que había dicho al principio. – Así que, por favor, te lo pido, no te rindas.

Los segundos parecieron horas pero, al final, Jane asintió lentamente.


	19. Twerking

**Vuelvo a dar señales de vida, ¡yay! La base de este capítulo la saqué de The Fosters, me hizo tanta gracia que dije: "Esto tengo que incluirlo en Little Things sí o sí". **

**Dos cosas: sí, está situado en algún momento tras el último capítulo veraniego de la quinta temporada, y no, no hay Jack. No existe. Echó a volar con ayuda de sus orejas (lo confieso, mientras estaba escribiendo esto no pude evitar cantar "Hit the road, Jack". Sorrynotsorry).**

**Espero que os guste. ¡Disfrutad!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 19 – Twerking**

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos antes de entrar a pesar de que esta estaba entreabierta. La idea de que era algo absurdo desapareció de su mente cuando, incluso así, Maura se sobresaltó y alzó la cabeza con una expresión aturdida en el rostro.

\- Hey – saludó la morena recostada contra el marco de la puerta.

\- Hola, Jane – correspondió la forense con una cálida sonrisa que suavizó su ceño.

La detective dio dos zancadas hacia el interior del despacho y entrelazó las manos al frente.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

La inocente pregunta de Maura causó que riera, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- Dios, debes de adorar mucho tu trabajo – bromeó. Cuatro pasos más y estaba recostada contra el borde de la mesa de la rubia, jugueteando con los bolis que tan ordenadamente estaban en un bote, todos con las tapas correctas puestas y boca abajo para que no se secaran. – Vengo a buscarte para ir a tomar algo al Dirty Robber, ¿recuerdas? – inquirió arqueando las cejas con diversión.

\- Oh – Maura se palmeó la frente. – Tendrás que perdonarme, he perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo – se disculpó mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a apilar con cuidado los informes.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta – rio Jane.

Observó atentamente cómo la rubia fruncía el ceño ligeramente al asegurarse de que había dejado todo arreglado y que llevaba en su bolso lo indispensable, los rizos escapándose de su agarre tras la oreja. Siempre había encontrado adorable la manera en la que entornaba los ojos, la pequeña arruga que se le formaba en la frente cuando estaba intensamente concentrada o el modo en el que a veces se mordía el labio inferior al reflexionar. Lo había presenciado mil veces y lo volvería a presenciar mil veces más. Sintió el familiar cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, signo de que ansiaba tocar los mechones rubios de Maura, saber cómo era tener la mano hundida en ellos, cómo era que rozaran su piel desnuda.

Salió de su ensoñación justo cuando unos curiosos ojos verde avellana se clavaban en ella a medio camino de salir del despacho. Percibió más que oyó la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Maura pero la despachó con una sonrisa y un casi imperceptible encogimiento de hombros, incorporándose y situándose al lado de la forense. Con una caballerosidad típica de Jane cuando su mejor amiga estaba envuelta, fue abriendo todas las puertas que se interpusieron en su camino, dejando a Maura pasar primero y recuperando su posición a su lado milésimas de segundo después. Parloteó alegremente sobre su día, que si habían descubierto una pista clave para resolver el caso, que si Crowe le había gastado otra broma pesada, que si Angela había vuelto a someterla a un tercer grado para ver cómo se encontraba después del accidente del puente, y un gran etc.

La forense escuchaba, o fingía escuchar porque su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Aunque se cuidaba de soltar de vez en cuando monosílabos que indicaran que estaba atendiendo, era una capacidad que había desarrollado a lo largo de muchos años, primero con sus padres, luego en la universidad y más tarde como amiga de Jane. Simplemente, había veces que necesitaba la presencia de la morena a su lado pero necesitaba aún más un momento de silencio. Y esa era una de esas veces.

\- Fue ahí cuando cogí un cuchillo y me lo clavé – inventó Jane sin perder detalle de su amiga.

\- Aja – replicó Maura.

\- Luego bajé al laboratorio y cambié las etiquetas de los químicos. – No hubo reacción por parte de la forense. – Y también de los cadáveres, ya sabes, esas que pones en el dedo gordo del pie. – Nada todavía. – Besé a Crowe y le confesé que era mi amor verdadero.

\- Muy bien – asintió la rubia.

\- Oh, se me olvidaba. Me pasé por tu casa y decidí reordenarte los zapatos.

Ni con esas. Maura era una maniática de la organización de sus tacones por gamas de colores, Jane se había burlado muchas veces de ella por el mismo tema pero cada vez que había tratado de hacerle ver que era absurdo, la forense se lanzaba a una explicación frenética que normalmente terminaba con ella sin aire y la detective recolocando los zapatos en su sitio para calmarla. Si no había saltado con ese pequeño engaño, algo grave estaba pasando.

Preocupada, Jane rozó el brazo de su mejor amiga, disminuyendo el ritmo al que andaban. Podía ver las luces del Dirty Robber desde esa zona de la acera y, antes de entrar en ese mogollón, le gustaría poder averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- Maur – la llamó. Esperó hasta que aquellos preciosos ojos verde avellana estuvieron centrados en ella, ligeramente confundidos. - ¿Ha pasado algo? Estás muy callada, ni siquiera te has puesto toda TOC cuando te he dicho que cambié tus tacones de sitio.

\- ¿¡Qué has hecho qué!? – exclamó la rubia unas octavas más alto de lo normal.

\- Esa es mi chica – sonrió la detective dándole un ligero apretón al brazo de Maura, que todavía sujetaba.

La falta de farolas en aquella zona de la acera impidió que pudiera apreciar la ligera capa de rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la forense. Esta carraspeó y señaló al bar con un gesto de cabeza.

\- ¿Entramos? No quisiera llegar tarde.

Jane asintió, dejando pasar el tema por el momento. Ya tendría oportunidad de interrogarla más a fondo esa noche. La escoltó hacia el Dirty Robber, sosteniendo abierta la pesada puerta para que ella pudiera pasar primero. Como siempre, el bar estaba lleno de policías en la barra y los asientos, charlando con un volumen demasiado alto, bebiendo cerveza tras cerveza para celebrar el final de una larga semana. Ambas amigas se dirigieron a su sitio de siempre, que, por respeto, permanecía vació a pesar de que el local estaba a rebosar.

Apenas acababan de sentarse cuando Frankie y Korsak se acercaron a ellas con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Mientras el pequeño Rizzoli dejaba una Blue Moon para su hermana en la mesa y tomaba asiento a su lado, Korsak se deslizó en el hueco libre junto a Maura y depositó con cuidado una copa de vino tinto frente a ella.

\- Vaya, muchas gracias, Sargento – dijo la forense tocándole brevemente el brazo para acentuar su gratitud. Dio un pequeño trago y lo mantuvo en su boca por unos segundos, degustándolo, antes de tragarlo con un pequeño gemido de aprobación. – ¡Delicioso! Pero no creo que lo haya probado nunca antes, ¿cuál es?

\- Es un Orto.

\- ¿Italiano?

\- No, en realidad lo elaboran en una región de España cercana a Barcelona – explicó Korsak.

Ambos Rizzoli se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco. Jane sacó el móvil de su funda para comprobar si los agentes que habían ido a la redada habían encontrado algo útil para su caso. Al ver que tenía un correo nuevo, se entretuvo leyéndolo y contestando mientras su compañero y Maura discutían sobre el mejor vino del año. Sin ser consciente de ello, en algún momento dejaron de hablar y el silencio reinó en la mesa. Cuando levantó brevemente la mirada de la pantalla del teléfono y la realidad que la rodeaba se filtró a través de la neblina que había creado ella misma al abstraerse, se percató de que Maura la estaba mirando con un ligero deje de dolor en sus ojos verde avellana.

Inmediatamente, guardó el móvil en la funda y escrutó a su amiga con preocupación.

\- Antes me preguntaste qué me pasaba – dijo la rubia, captando la total atención de Jane. – Hoy le he hecho la autopsia a una niña de quince años.

\- Oh. – Por un momento, no supo qué decir. – Lo siento mucho, Maur… - alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la forense, su pulgar yendo por cuenta propia y empezando a acariciar la mano de la doctora.

Si antes había sido ella la única existente dentro de su burbuja aislante, ahora solo eran ellas dos. Era algo que le pasaba tan a menudo que se había acostumbrado a ello y le extrañaba cuando no ocurría. Con la mirada clavada en la de Maura, el mundo dejó de existir y se permitió perderse en aquel valle verde avellana y sentir el calor que emanaba del agarre de la rubia.

Un carraspeo a su derecha la sacó de su trance y la burbuja estalló sonoramente a su alrededor, abrumándola con el volumen de las voces que llenaban el aire del bar. En un acto reflejo del que se arrepintió al segundo en el que sus dedos obedecieron, soltó la mano de Maura. Frankie estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, con la misma cara que pondría si hubiera olido una caca de perro en la suela de su zapato.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió? – preguntó este con delicadeza.

\- Atropello – contestó Maura con simpleza, rehuyendo de manera más o menos disimulada la mirada de Jane. – Iba con el móvil al cruzar un paso de cebra y no vio al coche que se le echó encima hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- Por desgracia cada vez ocurre más veces – suspiró Korsak.

\- Sí, en Hong Kong o China, ya no lo recuerdo, han hecho un carril para que la gente pueda ir escribiendo en el móvil con seguridad – comentó Jane dándole un trago por primera vez a su cerveza.

\- Hong Kong está en China así que diciendo China ya englobas a Hong Kong – la corrigió Frankie con cierto retintín en la voz.

La detective le lanzó una mirada como preguntándole qué demonios le pasaba pero su hermano la ignoró.

\- El caso es que el otro día estaba en Facebook y me topé con un video de un…

\- Bloguero – la ayudó la morena con el término.

\- …en el que denunciaba esta situación con los teléfonos inteligentes. ¿Sabíais que una persona promedio se pasa cuatro años de su vida mirando hacia un teléfono? Estamos absorbidos por la tecnología. Vas a una cafetería y todo el mundo está sacándole fotos a sus tazas, vas a un concierto y están tan ocupados grabándolo que no lo viven, quedan para tomar algo juntos y cada uno está centrado en su móvil – la rubia señaló a una mesa contigua donde cuatro jóvenes estaban escribiendo furiosamente, sus bebidas intactas, y sin intercambiar siquiera una mirada. – En fin de año, veías a la gente más preocupada por ser el primero en decirlo en un grupo de WhatsApp o en Twitter que en disfrutarlo con sus amigos.

\- Vaya, se ve que este tema realmente te molesta, ¿huh? – comento Frankie con las cejas arqueadas.

\- No es tanto molestia como pena. Estamos tan centrados en estar en contacto con todo el mundo a la vez que perdemos el único que cuenta, el de las personas que están con nosotros día tras día – sus ojos la traicionaron cuando se desviaron en busca de los de Jane por unos instantes antes de volver a los parecidos del otro Rizzoli. – Tanto twitteo y twerking nos tienen absorbidos.

En ese momento, la morena estaba bebiendo su cerveza tranquilamente y se atragantó al tragar y reírse a la vez. Comenzó a toser sonoramente, sintiendo la opresión en el pecho típica de cuando no puedes respirar y, aún así, todo tu cuerpo te empuja a hacerlo. Frankie empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda pero Jane rehuyó su contacto apartándole la mano con el codo y negando con la cabeza. Aunque su hermano pareció contrariado y molesto, la dejó en paz.

\- Es malo – se las apañó para decir entre tos y tos.

\- Bebe un poco – dijo Maura ofreciéndole un vaso de agua que había pedido.

La detective se lo agradeció con un gesto y, cuando pudo volver a respirar y hablar con normalidad, se volvió hacia su hermano.

\- Si toses porque te ha llegado líquido a los pulmones y das palmaditas en la espalda, lo único que consigues es que no seas capaz de expulsarlo – explicó.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? – replicó Frankie.

Jane solo tuvo que arquear las cejas como si fuera una pregunta estúpida para que seis pares de ojos se centraran en Maura. Pero la rubia solo tenía atención para la morena.

\- Wow, de verdad haces caso a lo que te digo.

\- Por supuesto – contestó con una amplia sonrisa. – Y ahora hazme caso tú a mí, ¿sabes lo que es twerking?

\- No exactamente, solo que está relacionado de alguna manera con las redes sociales.

\- No, Maur – rio Jane sacudiendo la cabeza. – Twerking es una modalidad de baile, lo que pasa es que ahora está muy de moda, por eso has oído hablar de ello en Twitter o Facebook.

\- ¿Y cómo es? ¿Cómo se hace?

Ahora la atención estaba centrada en la detective, quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- ¡No pienso hacer twerking aquí! – susurró esta, escandalizada, mirando a su alrededor al bar lleno de gente.

\- Oh, venga, Jane, ¿por qué no?

\- Eso, Janie, ¿por qué no? – metió baza Frankie.

\- ¡No! – exclamó la morena cruzándose firmemente de brazos. – Y no hay más que hablar.

\- R&amp;I –

Con un suspiro, Maura se desembarazó de sus tacones y se agachó para recogerlos del suelo, regalándole a Jane una bonita vista de sus piernas y culo. La detective apartó la mirada, sonrojada, antes de que la pillaran y cerró la puerta de su apartamento tras ellas.

Tras asegurarse de que Jo Friday definitivamente estaba con su madre y no tenía que preocuparse por sacarle a esas horas a dar un paseo, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa a medida que iba a su habitación, creyendo que Maura le dejaría un poco de privacidad para cambiarse antes de ir ella a ponerse algo más cómodo que sus apretados y sexys vestidos. Pero el ruido amortiguado de pasos tras ella la hizo pararse a medio camino de quitarse la camisa.

\- Maur, ¿qué…? – empezó a preguntar.

\- Twerking, enséñamelo – la cortó la rubia.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Jane.

\- Vamos, aquí no hay nadie más que yo, no tienes excusa.

\- Sí tengo. El twerking es muy… ¡No voy a hacer twerking!

\- Entonces enséñame _a mí_ cómo hacerlo – repuso Maura hábilmente.

Sabiendo que de ahí no había escapatoria posible, la detective suspiró y terminó de quitarse la camisa antes de dejarla medio doblada de cualquier forma sobre una silla.

\- ¿Ese vestido da de sí? – inquirió.

La forense captó por dónde iban los tiros y alzó un dedo para que Jane esperara. Corrió al baño y salió un minuto más tarde con una camiseta del Departamento de Policía de Boston de la detective y unos pantalones de yoga.

\- Lista – dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

La morena tragó saliva y se acercó a ella. Situándose a su costado, empujó con suavidad su espalda para indicarle que se inclinara un poco hacia delante y luego rodeó una de sus piernas con la mano, tirando de ella para separarla unos centímetros. Le ordenó que flexionara las rodillas y Maura obedeció con rapidez.

\- Esta es la postura básica – explicó Jane. – El twerking en sí consiste en mover la cadera hacia delante y atrás.

La rubia frunció levemente el ceño y capturó el labio inferior entre sus dientes antes de comenzar a mover en un vaivén sus caderas.

\- ¿Así?

\- Más o menos, pero las piernas tienen que quedarse lo más quietas posibles.

Para ayudarla un poco, la morena se situó tras ella, inclinándose sobre su espalda y sujetando las rodillas de Maura con sus manos para estabilizarlas. Desde esa postura, todo su pecho estaba pegado a la parte trasera de la forense, y sus rizos rubios cosquilleaban contra su mejilla. Jane se mordió la lengua para que ningún sonido comprometedor escapara de su boca cuando la doctora comenzó a mover las caderas otra vez.

\- Ahora sí – sonrió triunfalmente Maura.

La detective se despegó de ella con dificultad pero a la vez con tanta rapidez como si quemara.

\- Hay algunas bailarinas que ponen las manos en sus rodillas para conseguir que no se muevan, pero las más experimentadas ponen los brazos así – para ilustrarlo, dobló los suyos y pegó los antebrazos contra su pecho.

\- ¿Tú cómo te pones? – inquirió la rubia.

Jane se sonrojó y aquello fue respuesta suficiente.

\- Wow, así que eres toda una experimentada del twerking… - susurró Maura con voz algo estrangulada.

\- No – se apresuró a negar la detective. – Solo se me da bien – le quitó importancia encogiéndose de hombros. – A ver qué tal tú sola.

La forense probó con los brazos doblados en el pecho. Puso las piernas firmes, los pies bien apoyados en el suelo, y balanceó la cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás siguiendo el ritmo de una canción que solo existía en su cabeza. Paró, algo avergonzada, cuando se dio cuenta de que Jane la estaba observando fijamente y llevaba un buen rato sin emitir sonido alguno.

Fue a abrir la boca para decir algo que rompiera el ambiente súbitamente cargado de la habitación cuando, en dos zancadas, la detective atrapó su nuca con una mano y su cintura con la otra, pegando sus cuerpos en un gesto cargado de brusquedad. Sin dejar que Maura se repusiera, de repente sus bocas estaban devorándose mutuamente y los dedos recorrían cada centímetro de piel y se enredaban en cada mechón de pelo que podían.

Necesitada de aire, la forense separó ligeramente a Jane de ella, su cabeza dando vueltas a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que sus piernas amenazaban con derrumbarse bajo su peso.

\- Maur, yo… - comenzó a disculparse la morena, malinterpretando el gesto de la doctora.

Pero esta no la dejó ir muy allá antes de volver a atacar sus labios con voracidad. Las palabras se perdieron en algún lugar recóndito y lo único que quedó fue el más primitivo de los instintos humanos: deseo.


	20. 4 de Julio

**Tenía la intención de subir esto el sábado, como corresponde, pero no tenía internet así que llega con un par de días de retraso.**

**Anyway, espero que os guste.**

**PD: Rizzles preestablecido.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 20 – 4 de julio**

Se dejó caer sobre un taburete, colapsando sobre la isla de la cocina con un quejido. Los brazos cruzados, la cabeza de lado encima de ellos, y el alboroto de rizos morenos extendidos por el granito; Jane cerró los ojos, todavía pegajosos de sueño.

Escuchó una risa reprimida en la otra esquina de la cocina pero no se molestó en mirar quién era, lo sabía perfectamente, tenía ese sonido grabado en la memoria, guardado en la carpeta de favoritos, y se esforzaba todos los días por conseguir sacarlo las más veces posibles.

Maura se acercó hasta la figura derrotada de la detective, depositando un dulce beso en su sien izquierda y una taza de cerámica llena de humeante café a su lado. Jane murmuró algo incomprensible, la boca aplastada contra su codo.

\- Vas a tener que repetir eso si quieres que lo entienda – comentó la forense, divertida, jugando con un rebelde rizo moreno.

\- Gracias – volvió a decir incorporándose un poco y rodeando la taza con las manos. – Pero esto no te exonera.

La rubia contuvo una risa, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose hacia arriba de forma delatora, y ladeó la cabeza de esa forma que sabía que Jane encontraba adorablemente irresistible.

\- Ya te pedido perdón mil veces.

\- "Perdón" no va a hacer que no me duerma hoy durante los fuegos artificiales – protestó la detective mientras soplaba en el café para no quemarse la lengua. – Todo por mantenerme despierta toda la noche… - Ante las cejas arqueadas de la forense, la morena bufó. – Ojalá hubiera sido por eso, ¡pero no!, la señorita Isles aquí presente tenía que ir a ver la luna.

\- ¡Es que era una luna única, Jane! – Exclamó Maura con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. – Había una alineación de Venus con…

\- Lo único que tenían que alinearse eran mis párpados cerrados – refunfuñó.

La forense puso los ojos en blanco, pero su sonrisa la traicionaba. Adoraba hasta esas pequeñas discusiones con la poco cooperativa detective.

\- Y aún encima – continuó Jane con sus quejas. – hoy nos vamos a la playa, ¡con lo que adoro yo la playa! – ironizó.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que encuentras algo con lo que distraerte – la calmó Maura, dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Voy a terminar de prepararme.

La morena observó la esbelta figura de la forense pasar a su lado, envolviéndola en una nube de perfume, unos vaqueros largos ciñendo su cintura y una camiseta de tirantes con la bandera de américa estampada acorde con la celebración. Cuando Maura desapareció escaleras arriba, la mirada de Jane tropezó con una cesta de mimbre ya preparada al lado de la puerta, junto con la bolsa de playa llena de toallas, protector y los mangos de unas palas sobresaliendo por el borde.

Con un suspiro, la detective apuró su café, sabiendo que era la única oportunidad que tenía de espabilarse un poco antes de ser absorbida por los enérgicos Rizzoli.

\- R&amp;I –

Jo Friday salió corriendo en cuanto Jane le soltó la correa y TJ se revolvió en los brazos de Angela, ansioso por perseguir al animal, que estaba ladrándole a las olas que iban a morir a la orilla como si le fuera la vida en ello. La italiana reprendió al niño, luchando por mantenerle quieto mientras avanzaban por la irregular arena de la playa hasta un gran espacio vacío. Pinchó la sombrilla, tiró las toallas al suelo y se volvió hacia los demás con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Mientras Tommy peleaba con su rebelde hijo de cinco años para que se echara protector, Maura se remangó las perneras de los vaqueros hasta las espinillas y se afianzó el sombrero de paja que protegía su rostro del sol porque si no "se me llenan las mejillas de pecas y lo odio". Jane había visto inútil decirle que a ella le encantaban sus pecas, que podía pasarse la noche entera contándolas si eso le daba una excusa para admirarla abiertamente; se había callado, la mirada fija en la parte trasera del viejo coche familiar de su madre para no perderla en medio del abundante tráfico.

La playa estaba llena, pero no hasta el punto de no haber sitios libres. Gracias a Dios, Boston tenía muchos parques y la gente prefería ir a ellos para celebrar el 4 de julio; sin embargo, los Rizzoli tenían esa –absurda, en su opinión- tradición. Además, era la primera vez que Maura se les unía. Los anteriores años siempre había coincidido con alguna reunión familiar de los Isles y la forense, no sin pena, se había marchado a Europa justo en el día más especial en toda América. Cuando Constance le había llamado para avisarle de que se cancelaban los planes porque tenía una exposición y su padre estaría en una conferencia, la rubia apenas había podido disimular su alegría. Sí, sentía pena por no poder ver a sus padres, pero la excitación de celebrar el 4 de julio con la familia de su mejor amiga era más fuerte. Había estado toda una semana planeando hasta el más mínimo detalle con Angela, para tortura de la detective.

La morena dejó la cesta con la comida sobre una de las toallas, dejándose caer al lado, buscando la sombra de la sombrilla. Se subió las gafas de sol, que le habían resbalado por la nariz al agacharse, y se entretuvo observando el paisaje.

Jane odiaba la playa con todas sus fuerzas. En primer lugar, era _imposible_ no mancharse de arena, por muy cuidadosa que se fuera, al llegar a casa siempre se tenía granos de arena hasta en los lugares menos imaginados. En segundo lugar, no comprendía cómo la gente podía bañarse en el mar, que era un tercio agua salada, otro tercio meados, y el último tercio porquería que las personas tiraban. Solo de pensar en lo que podía –o había estado flotando- por fondo del mar ya le hacía estremecer. Anda que no había visto ella cadáveres empujados por las mareas hasta la costa.

Una cosa debía de concederle: era relajante. El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla era un murmullo que Jane siempre había considerado el mejor calmante existente en el mundo, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Y ese año tenía el añadido de las carcajadas de Maura resonando en el aire, felices como pocas veces la detective las había escuchado.

Desde la protección que le proporcionaban las Ray-Ban observó a la forense. Sus rizos rubios recogidos por el gorro bailaban tras ella mientras corría por la orilla, los vaqueros empapados a pesar de tenerlos remangados. El agua del mar le lamía los pies y arrancaba exclamaciones de sus rosados labios porque estaba fría. El sol caía sobre ella y la hacía brillar de forma casi angelical. Viéndola correr para escapar de TJ, o recuperando la empapada pelota de tenis de Jo Friday antes de que la corriente se la llevara mar adentro, Jane sintió que se relajaba por primera vez en toda su vida. Dejó de importarle si la perra la empapaba cuando se sacudía a su lado, si le ponía las patas chorreantes y llenas de tierra encima, si su bocadillo estaba crujiente de arena que arrastraba el aire, si Angela la perseguía para que se pusiera un gorro o, por lo menos, se echara protector.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, disfrutó de la playa.

\- Vaya, Detective, juraría haber visto una sonrisa en sus labios – bromeó Maura, dejándose caer al lado de la morena, forzándola a que se echara a un lado para dejarle hueco en la toalla.

\- Debió de ser un espejismo – le siguió la corriente, el brillo divertido de sus ojos oculto tras las gafas de aviador.

La forense bufó y le dio un ligero empujón de hombro contra hombro.

\- ¿Vienes a dar un paseo? Solo tú y yo – prometió al notar la reticencia de la detective.

Esta se relajó y asintió, levantándose y ofreciéndole ambas manos a Maura para ayudarla. Caminaron hasta la orilla y Jane cambió sus posiciones, para diversión de la rubia, de forma que los pies de la forense quedaran sumergidos bajo el agua cada vez que venía una ola pero los de la morena permanecieran secos.

Hablando de todo y de nada, fueron a paso tranquilo, esquivando niños haciendo castillos de arena, jugando en la orilla con pelotas hinchables o simplemente salpicándose. Eso le dio a Maura una idea y se quedó unos pasos rezagada antes de darle una gran patada al agua, empapando la parte trasera del cuerpo de Jane, desde sus piernas al aire, pasando por sus shorts vaqueros hasta la camiseta de tirantes blanca.

\- ¡AAH! – exclamó esta, saltando y girando en el aire de forma que cayó mirando hacia la forense.

La rubia comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, sujetándose el estómago porque tenía grabada la expresión de la detective en la mente. El resto de los Rizzoli, que estaban no muy lejos de allí, corearon su risa de forma más escandalosa.

\- ¡Maura, prepárate para correr! – avisó Frankie haciéndose bocina con ambas manos para que se le escuchara mejor.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Te va a matar! – gritó Tommy.

\- Janie, a ver qué haces… - advirtió Angela.

Pero la morena no estaba escuchándoles, toda su atención centrada en la impresionante mujer riéndose frente a ella, confiada en que no se iba a vengar.

\- Te vas a enterar – masculló antes de lanzarse a correr hacia Maura.

Esta gritó, alarmada, y escapó justo cuando Jane iba a apresarla de la cintura. Miró por encima de su hombro para comprobar que la detective iba pisándole los talones, sus piernas largas y sus grandes zancadas haciendo que acortara la distancia entre ambas con facilidad. La forense apretó el paso, resbalando en la arena para hacer cambios de dirección bruscos con la intención de perder a Jane, pero esta se recuperó con facilidad y volvió a acerarse a ella peligrosamente. Jo Friday ladraba como loca, preocupada por ambas amigas, sin saber por qué se perseguían si iban riéndose a la vez.

Maura se dirigió al agua, pensando que con el asco que le tenía la detective, no se atrevería a seguirla allí, pero un vistazo bastó para saber que Jane ya no parecía estar preocupada por eso. Mirar hacia atrás hizo que no viera el desnivel que había en la orilla, y del que había avisado antes a TJ para que tuviera cuidado con él. Perdió el equilibrio de golpe, cayendo hacia delante. Como siempre, el primer impulso de Jane fue sujetarla, sin siquiera acordarse del motivo por el que la estaba persiguiendo. Lanzó las manos hacia la cintura de la rubia, tirando de ella para enderezarla, pero sin contar con la bajada de la arena. Ella también se encontró de repente pisando aire y ambas mujeres acabaron en el agua con un sonoro chapuzón.

Cuando emergieron a la superficie lo primero que escucharon fueron las estruendosas carcajadas del clan Rizzoli desde la sombrilla, hasta la perra parecía reírse al dar saltitos y menear la cola alegremente. Jane miró entre gotas de agua que se habían formado en sus Ray-Ban hacia Maura, que se estaba apartando el pelo de la cara, el sombrero flotando a la deriva por el agua. Justo en ese momento una ola rompió sobre ellas, ahogándolas otra vez. Al apartarse los rizos de los ojos, sus miradas coincidieron y ambas rompieron a reír con fuerza.

\- R&amp;I –

\- Pe'ito pe'ito – insistió TJ señalando a Jo Friday, que estaba tumbada en la arena comiendo felizmente una salchicha que le había dado Frankie.

\- Ahora vas con el perrito – le calmó Jane. – Pero primero tienes que terminarte el otro perrito – agitó la salchicha entre dos trozos de pan y cubierta de kétchup que tenía en la mano.

El niño asintió, conforme, y cogió su perrito caliente antes de dejarse caer sobre el regazo de la morena, quien se tragó un quejido de dolor. Agarró a su sobrino de la cintura para reposicionarle y esperó pacientemente a que le llegara su cena.

Hacía tiempo que había anochecido, Maura y ella habían visto la puesta de sol en la orilla, sentadas la una junto a la otra mientras su ropa se secaba sobre la sombrilla abierta, el sombrero de paja otra vez protegiendo las mejillas de la forense de las pecas y las gafas de aviador de la detective reposando, limpias, sobre el puente de su nariz. El cielo se había teñido de rosas, naranjas, rojos y amarillos, y ambas se habían limitado a observar, absortas, disfrutando de la presencia de la otra, de su calor corporal en el costado.

Angela no había tardado mucho en comenzar a preparar la cena: perritos calientes, hamburguesas, patatas fritas y cerveza bien fría. Jane y Maura habían podido vestirse de nuevo, porque aunque no se estaba tan mal en bikini, era más cómodo, y ahora la sombrilla estaba cerrada.

La detective se recostó en la toalla, una mano sujetando su peso, la otra sobre la pierna de su inquieto sobrino. A su derecha, Frankie y Tommy discutían sobre fútbol americano, ambos con un botellín de cerveza en la mano, mientras le iban pasando a su madre lo que pedía. Maura, como siempre, ayudaba a Angela con la comida, el ceño fruncido en concentración.

Cuando la forense alzó la mirada y pilló a Jane observándola, sonrió de lado y volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo pero a medias, sintiendo los ojos de la morena siguiendo cada pequeño movimiento suyo. Ahora que las Ray-Ban no la ocultaban, podía ver todas las emociones que desfilaban en ese marrón chocolate tan conocido. Se incorporó cuando sus cenas estuvieron acabadas y llevó ambos platos de plástico hasta la toalla de la detective, sentándose a su lado.

\- Esto es para ti – le tendió una hamburguesa bien llena de ingredientes y una cerveza ya abierta.

\- Muchas gracias, camarera – le picó Jane con una sonrisa torcida. – Tendré que dejarte una buena propina.

\- Oh, más te vale – le siguió la broma. – Aunque si no tienes dinero, siempre podemos acordar otra cosa – batió las pestañas sensualmente.

La morena se sonrojó, su mirada volando hasta el niño sentado entre sus piernas y luego hasta el resto de los Rizzoli para comprobar que nadie estaba escuchando su conversación. Maura contuvo una risa de satisfacción y extendió una servilleta en su regazo para no mancharse.

\- Venga, todo el mundo a cenar que los fuegos empiezan en… - Angela comprobó el reloj. – una hora.

Dicho eso, cada uno se centró en el plato que tenía enfrente, devorando la comida con comentarios de aprobación, sorbos a los botellines, un poco de pelea con TJ cuando este se negó a comer más y un extraño silencio para tratarse de una reunión familiar.

Cuando la cuenta atrás se había reducido a cinco minutos, Jane y Maura se tumbaron en la misma toalla con un poco de dificultad, piernas sobre piernas y brazos sobre brazos. TJ estaba entretenido jugando con Jo Friday, soltándole una charla compuesta en su mayor parte por balbuceos incomprensibles, y los demás se habían sentado en sus sillas de playa un poco más atrás.

El primer silbido de un petardo ascendiendo a toda velocidad por el aire les alertó de que había comenzado la mejor parte del día. Todos los ojos se centraron en el cielo, soltando un "oh" sincronizado cuando un estallido de chispas amarillas iluminó las estrellas. A partir de ahí comenzaron a lanzar una gran sucesión de fuegos artificiales que retumbaban al explotar y arrancaban exclamaciones a todos los bostonianos.

Jane comprobó que TJ estaba tranquilamente sentado en la arena, la boca abierta de par en par, sus pequeñas manos tapando las orejas de la temblorosa perra, gritando cosas que se perdían con el sonido de los petardos. La detective giró la cabeza para observar a la mujer tumbada junto a ella. Los grandes ojos verde avellana de la forense estaban abiertos de par en par con asombro, su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes en una sonrisa soñadora y expresión de absoluta felicidad en su rostro. Los fuegos que estallaban a metros de altura teñían su rostro de diferentes colores a la vez. Jane ni siquiera tenía que mirar al cielo para ver las chispas que formaban figuras en el aire, lo veía reflejado en Maura igual que si fuera un espejo.

\- Son preciosos – susurró la rubia.

Estaba tan absorta en ellos que no se dio cuenta de que la mirada de la detective no le abandonó ni un momento al contestar:

\- Sí que lo eres.

Los grandes ojos verde avellana de la forense, ya bien abiertos por los fuegos artificiales, se abrieron más aún al girar la cabeza para mira a Jane. Esta se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y comenzó a balbucear un "lo siento" que murió en su lengua sin siquiera haber llegado a ser pronunciada. Maura tenía una enorme y tierna sonrisa en la cara, su atención completamente desviada del cielo y centrada en la morena.

\- Ya no hace falta disculparse, ¿recuerdas?

Adelantó la cabeza para juntar sus labios con los de Jane en un dulce beso, no muy largo, no muy corto. Se olvidaron de los estallidos de los petardos, del resto de los Rizzoli gritando y aplaudiendo unos metros más lejos. Solo existían ellas.

Maura volvió a unir sus labios con los de la detective, por más tiempo esta vez, saboreándose y disfrutando de la libertad de poder hacerlo por fin sin miedo a las consecuencias. Porque hacía apenas tres semanas que habían dado el paso y habían admitido que ambas querían algo más que amistad, hacía apenas tres semanas que su relación había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y, a la vez, no había cambiado nada. Y era todo tan reciente y tan mágico que a veces les costaba acordarse de que podían cogerse de la mano, de que podían hacer que un abrazo durara lo que quisieran, de que podían mirar los labios de la otra e inclinarse para probarlos una y otra vez hasta que les dolieran de tanto besarse, de que podían decirse cosas bonitas sin sentir la necesidad de disculparse y hacerlo pasar por un comentario típico de mejores amigas.

Así que para recordarse de que podían hacer todo eso y mucho más, Maura buscó de nuevo un tercer beso mientras la última ráfaga de petardos iluminaba el cielo y Boston entero era consumido por los vítores.


	21. Sin aire

**Mi peculiar interpretación sobre el infierno que debió de pasar Maura tras ver a Jane saltar desde el puente.**

**Las letras en cursiva pertenecen a una canción: No Air, pero la versión de Glee. Siempre me había encantado pero al escucharla otra vez más recientemente me pareció que se ajustaba a la perfección a cómo se sintió Maura (o cómo me encantaría que se hubiese sentido).**

**¡Disfrutad!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 21 – Sin aire**

_Dime cómo se supone que debo respirar sin aire._

\- Quédate atrás, Maura.

Su voz había sido una mezcla de súplica y orden, su cuerpo encarando el abrupto vacío que se abría a sus pies, una mano estirada con la palma abierta para darle más fuerza a sus palabras.

Había obedecido. Estúpida de ella, había obedecido. Se había quedado a una prudencial distancia de la barandilla del puente, apoyada contra el capó del coche pero levantándose cada cinco segundos para comprobar que todavía podía ver la coleta de rizos morenos de la detective. Había dado pequeños círculos en la misma zona de cemento, los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho y tratando de ignorar la vocecita que gritaba en su interior con desesperación que presentía que algo iba mal. Era la misma vocecita que había tenido en la cabeza todo el día cuando Jane había ido a cazar a Hoyt por sí sola, la misma que la había impulsado a salir de la comisaria en el exacto momento en el que la morena se autodisparaba para lograr salvar a su hermano pequeño. Era la voz que parecía tener acceso directo a la mente de Jane y avisarla cuando esta pensaba cometer alguna locura.

Y, estúpida de ella, no le había hecho caso en su momento. Ahora estaba atrapada en una pesadilla.

_Si debo morir antes de despertarme es porque tú me robaste la respiración._

Recordaba el exacto momento en el que Jane había gritado el nombre del hombre al que había estado tratando de disuadir de suicidarse. Recordaba haber saltado y correr hacia la barandilla justo cuando la detective saltaba al vacío. Recordaba golpearse contra el metal que protegía el lateral del puente y observar, aterrorizada, el pequeño punto en el que se había convertido la figura de su mejor amiga golpear la superficie del agua con una sonora salpicadura. Recordaba arañarse la garganta gritando el nombre de la detective de forma tan desgarradora que le había sorprendido seguir de una pieza minutos más tarde.

Se había ido. ¿Para siempre?

_Perderte es como vivir en un mundo sin aire._

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando la espuma producida por la caída disiparse. El agua volvió a adquirir el tono azul oscuro de antes, la luna reflejada en ella de forma tan imperturbable y calma que a Maura le costaba hacerse a la idea de que su mejor amiga acababa de hundirse ahí.

_Estoy aquí sola, no quise irme. Mi corazón no se moverá, está incompleto._

Esperó segundos, minutos, horas… Una eternidad y media. Esperó a ver los rizos morenos empapados de Jane romper la calma de la superficie del río y coger una gran bocanada de aire, quizá mirar hacia arriba con una sonrisa torcida, manos y pies moviéndose bajo el agua para mantener su cuerpo a flote.

Ida, para siempre.

_¿Existe alguna forma con la que hacerte comprender? Pero, ¿cómo esperas que viva sola, simplemente yo? Porque mi mundo gira a tu alrededor. Es tan difícil respirar para mí._

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas pero Maura ya no era consciente de ellas. Solo podía mirar la oscuridad bajo sus pies y pensar que se había tragado a la mejor amiga que nunca antes había tenido, su confidente en todos y cada uno de los aspectos, la mujer de la que se había ido enamorando a fuego lento durante sus más de cinco años de amistad, desde que se habían conocido en la cafetería de la comisaria y Maura había tratado de pagar por su café.

Jamás pensó que aquella mujer vestida en botas negras hasta la rodilla, una falda espantosa y un top, con demasiado maquillaje y una coleta tirante, pudiera llegar a convertirse en la persona más importante de su vida.

Y ahora se había ido.

_Dime cómo se supone que debo vivir sin aire. No puedo vivir, no puedo respirar sin aire. Así es como me siento cuando tú no estás aquí, no hay aire, sin aire._

El mundo despareció delante de sus ojos y asió la barandilla de metal para mantenerse en pie cuando sus rodillas amenazaron con dejar de soportar su peso. Una garra se instaló en su garganta, bloqueando el oxígeno que circulaba desde su nariz hasta sus pulmones. Audibles sollozos comenzaron a abrirse paso por ella, sacudiéndola con la fuerza que llevaban, amenazando con romperla en millones de pedacitos en cualquier momento.

_Me tienes aquí en el agua tan profunda. Dime cómo vas a estar sin mí. Si tú no estás aquí, simplemente no puedo respirar, no hay aire, sin aire._

_Sin aire. Sin aire._

Tenía la sensación de haber saltado ella también con Jane. Estaba hundida en el agua congelada, luchando contra las poderosas corrientes, sumergida en la oscuridad. Las fuerzas le iban fallando poco a poco a medida que la falta de oxígeno comenzaba a afectarle.

Su pecho ardía pero su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar, era como si él solo hubiera decidido solidarizarse con la detective y, si ella no podía respirar, Maura tampoco lo haría.

¿Cómo se había visto arrastrada hasta esa situación?

_Caminé, corrí, volé sobre el suelo y floté hacia ti. No hay gravedad que me sujete, de verdad._

Resbaló hasta caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, las manos extendidas frente a ella. Con la vista fija en una mancha negra que destacaba sobre el gris del cemento del puente, se concentró en meter y sacar poco a poco aire de sus pulmones. No podía permitirse dejarse llevar por un ataque de pánico. La vida de Jane dependía de que Maura fuera capaz de mantenerse a sí misma de una pieza y movilizar a cada persona disponible en Boston para ponerse a buscar a la morena.

_Pero de alguna forma todavía estoy viva en mi interior, me quitaste la respiración pero sobreviví. No sé cómo pero ni siquiera me importa…_

De algún modo logró recuperar las fuerzas y corrió hacia el destartalado Crown Victoria de la detective. Sus siguientes movimientos parecieron discurrir en una serie de fotografías, o como cuando en una discoteca encienden las luces blancas que dan la impresión de sumergirte en un time lapse.

Abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y se quedó unos segundos aturdida cuando el característico aroma a lavanda que impregnaba todo el vehículo la golpeó con la fuerza de un bate contra el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse, trepando en el interior del Ford y agarrando la radio que reposaba en el hueco entre ambos asientos. Presionó los botones correspondientes, como Jane le había enseñado, y se llevó el micrófono a la boca.

\- Código 10-00. Hablo en nombre de la Detective Jane Rizzoli, placa Víctor 825. Ha saltado tras un civil desde el puente que conecta con Moon Island. Solicito al equipo de salvamento marino y a todos los oficiales disponibles para el rescate.

_Así que, ¿cómo esperas que viva sola, simplemente yo? Porque mi mundo gira a tu alrededor. Es tan difícil respirar para mí._

Esperó de nuevo. Cada segundo que avanzaba en el reloj sentía que un peso se iba añadiendo sobre su pecho, sobre sus hombros, sobre su estómago. Cuanto más tiempo perdían, más probabilidades tenía Jane de no conseguir salir de esa viva.

Se sentó en el asiento del conductor, el de la detective, y sintió que ahora acarreaba el mismo significado que quien se envuelve en la ropa de un ser recientemente perdido para recordarse a sí mismo cómo olía, cómo era sentir su roce sobre la piel, la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la zona ligeramente desgastada del volante donde Jane siempre lo agarraba con más fuerza de la necesaria y se dejó caer contra el reposacabezas.

_Dime cómo se supone que debo vivir sin aire. No puedo vivir, no puedo respirar sin aire. Así es como me siento cuando tú no estás aquí, no hay aire, sin aire._

Las luces rojas y azules de los múltiples coches patrulla aparcados a lo largo del puente se grabaron a fuego en los párpados cerrados de Maura. Volvió en sí lo suficiente como para explicar todo lo que había ocurrido con lujo de detalles y meterles prisa. El motor de un barco surcando el agua bajo sus pies, los potentes focos de luz blanca iluminando la superficie del río, le aportaron cierto consuelo.

Cuando comenzaron a montar mesas con diferentes mapas, ordenadores y radares, Maura decidió que había tenido suficiente lamentación. Salió del coche y se juntó con los socorristas que debatían hacia dónde se habría visto arrastrada por la corriente.

_Me tienes aquí en el agua tan profunda. Dime cómo vas a estar sin mí. Si tú no estás aquí, simplemente no puedo respirar, no hay aire, sin aire._

_Sin aire. Sin aire._

Podría no ser capaz de respirar pero mientras estuviera en pleno uso de sus capacidades mentales pensaba ayudar en todo lo que pudiera si eso posibilitaba que volviera a abrazar a Jane y la morena correspondiera su gesto con fuerza. Y, quizá, encontrara el valor necesario para susurrar dos palabras en su oído.


	22. 2500

**Capítulo 21 – 2500**

\- Te propongo un trato – ofreció Jane, alzando la manta y sentándose antes de colocarla en su regazo de nuevo. – Tú eliges una de esas pizzas con cosas verdes que tanto que gustan y yo decido qué película vemos hoy.

Maura observó cuidadosamente a la detective con los ojos entornados, deliberando si era una trampa o era una oferta salida de la más pura inocencia. Ante la expresión relajada de Jane, sus ojos marrón chocolate fijos en los verde avellana de la rubia, la forense decidió que lo único que pasaba era que la morena no pretendía tragarse uno de los documentales que sabía que Maura le iba a hacer ver.

Se encogió de hombros con una mueca de resignación.

\- Está bien – aceptó la mano que Jane le tendía, estrechándola suavemente.

El contacto entre ambas duró un poco más de lo normal en un apretón. Unos segundos más tarde, la detective pareció salir del trance, parpadeó y retiró su mano con algo de torpeza, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo de forma casi imperceptible. Cogió el folleto, tendiéndoselo a Maura, y el mando de encima de la mesa.

Mientras la forense sopesaba las diferentes pizzas vegetales que podían pedir, Jane recorrió el inmenso catálogo de películas que ofrecía su suscripción a Netflix. Maura ya había llamado y encargado la cena, la cual tardaría solo veinte minutos en llegar, y la detective todavía no había escogido qué iban a ver esa noche.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – inquirió al captar por el rabillo del ojo el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior capturado entre los dientes que Jane solo lucía cuando estaba preocupada o indecisa.

\- ¡Es que hay _tanto_! - replicó, entre la queja y la fascinación, los ojos abiertos con la misma expresión que un niño que ve el árbol de navidad repleto de regalos.

Maura no pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar una risa.

\- Si no te decides, siempre podemos ver uno de mis docum…

\- ¡No! – cortó Jane. Su gesto era ahora de alarma y repulsión. – No – repitió de forma más calmada. – Dame unos minutos más.

La forense asintió, reprimiendo la sonrisa ante la velada desesperación con la que la detective comenzó a repasar la lista de películas.

Pasaron los veinte minutos y, justo cuando estaba pagando al repartidor, escuchó una exclamación de "oh dios mío" a su espalda que la hizo reír. El joven pecoso vestido en el uniforme verde botella de la pizzería trató de cotillear sobre el hombro de Maura para ver qué pasaba. Esta le dio un billete de veinte dólares y esperó la vuelta, dándole una generosa propina al chico antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

La caja de cartón le quemaba la palma de la mano y suspiró de alivio cuando la depositó sobre la mesa. Al levantar la tapa, el aroma de los diferentes ingredientes recién salidos del horno provocó que gimiera, contenta.

\- ¿Entonces… qué vamos a ver al final? – preguntó.

Fue colocando dos platos que –sabía- iban a quedar intactos al final de la noche porque terminarían comiendo la pizza con las manos. Repasó los cortes imprecisos que hacían en la cocina antes de dársela al repartidor con una tijera, agarrando la masa con la punta de los dedos para no quemarse.

\- ¡Anastasia! – casi gritó Jane, sus ojos brillando de pura excitación.

\- ¿El drama/musical sobre la vida de la gran duquesa Anastía Nikoláyevna Románova? – pronunció limpiamente el nombre.

\- Erm… Sí – ligeramente descolocada, la detective se encogió de hombros. - Era mi princesa favorita de pequeña.

\- ¿Se la puede considerar princesa? – inquirió la rubia con sincera confusión.

\- Claro, tonta, ¿no ves que es la hija de los zares de Rusia?

Ladeó la cabeza, concediéndole la razón a Jane. Entonces le asaltó otra duda.

\- ¿No somos un poco mayores para una película de dibujos animados?

\- Nunca se es suficientemente mayor para Disney – replicó la morena con seriedad.

Maura experimentó un déjà-vu al recordar que Jane había replicado exactamente lo mismo cuando había arrastrado a la forense a ver Frozen en una sala de cine a rebosar de niños pequeños. De las dos horas que duraba la película, la rubia se había pasado una aproximación de una hora y media simplemente observando a la detective. No había podido evitarlo. Había visto por el rabillo del ojo su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la forma en la que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse a carcajadas, cómo había buscado la mano de Maura cuando el cuerpo de Anna había comenzado a cubrirse de hielo. Y la forense había aprovechado la oscuridad para mirarla abiertamente, deleitándose con cada pequeño grito excitado, el balanceo de sus largos dedos en el reposabrazos que las separaba al ritmo de las canciones, esos ojos marrón chocolate girándose para comprobar que Maura también estaba disfrutando tanto como ella.

La película había hecho desaparecer el peso sobre los hombros de la detective, había borrado las líneas de preocupación que se formaban alrededor de sus labios y en su frente. Narrando la historia de dos hermanas, una con poderes y la otra un adorable desastre andante, había logrado arrancarle una radiante sonrisa que Maura solo lograba ver en fugaces ocasiones y, normalmente, era ella quien lograba provocarla.

Disney había vuelto a Jane una niña fácilmente excitable. Feliz. Inocente. Despreocupada.

\- ¿Maur?

Parpadeó para volver a la realidad y captó un fugaz destello de esa niña en el rostro de la detective. ¿Cómo iba a negarle eso?

\- Nunca la he visto – confesó con una sonrisa.

Tal y como había esperado, los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa y un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta. La forense se acomodó en el sillón, doblando las piernas a un lado y ocultándolas bajo la manta mientras Jane le daba al play en el mando.

Tendiéndole un trozo de pizza, caliente pero perfecta para comer, la detective se acomodó imitando la postura de la rubia, musitando un "perdón" con la boca llena cuando sus pies desnudos chocaron por debajo de la manta. El volumen a la altura perfecta comenzó a entonar la música de Disney, el castillo de fondo.

Maura sabía que le iba a tocar volver a ver la película ella sola para enterarse al completo de lo que ocurría. Había hecho lo mismo con Frozen, y lo volvería a hacer con Anastasia. No era un problema de la película, sino que la figura relajada de la detective era como un imán para ella y absorbía toda su atención.

Era una distracción irresistible ver los finos labios de Jane que se movían silenciosamente con todas las canciones:

_"__La vida ha sido triste tras la revolución, por eso los rumores son nuestra diversión. ¡Hey! ¿Sabes ya lo que se murmura por ahí? ¿Sabes ya lo que dicen por ahí?_

_Si bien el zar no se salvó, ¡su hija sí se escapó!"_

Su mente comenzó a divagar, preguntándose por la millonésima vez en los cuatro años que llevaban de amistad cómo sería besar a la detective. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue consciente de que no estaban sumidas en la oscuridad y no podía ser tan descarada.

_"__En las calles el murmullo puedes escuchar. Un suceso en la historia de la nación._

_Su abuela ofreció pagar muy grande cantidad._

_Aquel con la princesa lo verá."_

\- Te vas a perder el principio de la película y luego me va a tocar explicarte todo.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero las comisuras de los labios curvadas hacia arriba delataban que era una queja hecha sin fuerzas. No tendría problema alguno con relatarle lo que se había perdido.

Oh, esos labios. Finos, rosáceos, con aspecto de ser tan suaves como la seda pero demandantes a la vez, ansiosos por poseer el control.

La detective se removió en el sillón, incómoda, robando un fugaz vistazo a la rubia solo para descubrir que seguía mirándola.

\- Maur – refunfuñó Jane, horriblemente consciente del calor de esos ojos verde avellana posados de forma inamovible sobre ella. Silencio. - Vale, ¿qué ocurre? – inquirió encarando a la forense.

\- No… - comenzó a decir Maura, saliendo de la ensoñación.

\- Pregunta lo que tengas que preguntar – suspiró la morena poniendo la película en pausa.

\- Pero…

\- Sé que te está rondando algo por la cabeza así que escúpelo ya – ordenó frunciendo la boca.

Oh, esos labios.

\- Me estaba preguntando cómo sería besarte.

Jane, que había escogido esa pausa para beber un poco de su olvidada cerveza, emitió un sonido parecido al que se hace con una pajita cuando se llega al fondo vacío del vaso. Llevándose ambas manos a la boca, comenzó a toser violentamente para expulsar el líquido que se había desviado a su conducto respiratorio.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó medio ahogada. - Maur, eres mi mejor amiga. ¿No te parece ni un poquito raro haber pensado eso? – Jane habló roncamente después de sus esfuerzos por devolver la cerveza a su sitio.

\- No – contestó la rubia con simplicidad. - ¿Debería?

\- Eh, ¡sí!

\- ¿Por qué? – De verdad que no comprendía por qué Jane se lo estaba tomando de esa forma, ni que acabara de confesarle que había matado a alguien.

\- Pues… - la morena luchó consigo misma para encontrar una razón válida, el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior apresado entre sus dientes. – Porque sí. No es un pensamiento propio para… – su mano vagó frenéticamente entre el espacio vacío entre ambas.

\- ¿Tú nunca lo has pensado? – inquirió Maura con genuina curiosidad.

Si Jane hubiera estado bebiendo, esta vez habría escupido la cerveza directamente sobre la cara de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡No! – replicó con demasiada rapidez e intensidad, igual que un sospechoso cuando pretendía que creyeran que era inocente de algo que sí había cometido.

Maura entornó los ojos, tomando nota de su reacción pero optando por no presionar más a la alterada detective.

\- Está bien, si te molesta tanto, no se repetirá más veces – prometió.

La forense se inclinó para coger el mando de la mesa cuando sintió una mano sobre su antebrazo estirado tirando de ella hacia atrás.

\- ¿Más veces? – sin apenas voz, Jane contuvo el temblor de su cuerpo a duras penas. - ¿Es que…? ¿No es la primera vez que lo piensas?

Dudó antes de responder. Teniendo en cuenta que cuando era crudamente honesta, la morena no solía reaccionar bien, se planteó la posibilidad de edulcorar su respuesta.

\- Bueno, nuestro cerebro procesa la gran cantidad de dos mil quinientos pensamientos por hora, eso hacen sesenta mil al día. Hace más de cuatro años que nos conocemos, cuatro que somos amigas. Considerando que nos pasamos la gran parte del día juntas o en el mismo recinto, trabajamos juntas, y somos conscientes de ello; más de la mitad de mis pensamientos son sobre ti o te atañen de alguna forma. Si además añades la variable de que eres increíblemente atractiva… Haz la cuenta.

La boca de Jane estaba a punto de colgar abierta de par en par.

\- ¿Cuántas…? – su voz se apagó antes de poder siquiera articular la pregunta. Carraspeó pero el segundo intento no fue mejor.

\- No puedo darte una cifra exacta, Jane.

Esta se frotó los ojos como si esperase despertarse de la cama y que todo fuera un sueño. Maura titubeó antes de depositar una mano tentativa en el bíceps de su amiga, tragando saliva cuando sintió el poderoso músculo tensarse bajo su roce.

\- ¿Te he incomodado?

\- ¿Qué? No, Maur. Bueno, sí… Un poco sí – Vio los remordimientos y el miedo oscurecer esos ojos verde avellana que tanto le gustaban. – Pero no pasa nada – la tranquilizó buscando su mano y dándole un suave apretón. – El único problema es que a ver ahora quién se centra en Anastasia sabiendo que quieres besarme.

\- Yo no he dicho eso – se apresuró a aclarar la forense, el ceño fruncido. – He dicho que me preguntaba cómo sería.

\- ¿O sea que te lo preguntas pero no quieres hacerlo? ¿Cómo demonios explicas eso?

\- Sencillo: nunca he creído tener una oportunidad de modo que nunca he desarrollado el pensamiento más allá del mero impulso eléctrico que mis neuronas procesan y…

\- Vale, vale – la frenó Jane extendiendo ambas manos entre ellas.

Se hizo el silencio mientras ambas fijaban la vista en la pantalla donde flotaba la imagen congelada de la princesa pelirroja tocando un viejo tapiz bordado con una imagen de su familia dentro de un edificio abandonado.

\- ¿Y si tuvieras la oportunidad?

\- No lo haría – la rubia se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Jane – suspiró Maura como si fuera obvio. – Nunca haría nada que pudiera molestarte o rompiera nuestra amistad, simplemente no me lo perdonaría jamás.

\- ¿Y si no pasara ninguna de esas dos cosas? – inquirió la detective con la garganta súbitamente seca.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que habían ido moviéndose cada vez más cerca la una de la otra, como polos opuestos que eran atraídos por una fuerza irresistible.

\- Jane, el simple e inocente acto de haberlo pensado te incomodaba. ¿O ya no?

\- Lo sigue haciendo – una vez más, puso demasiado énfasis en sus palabras. – Eres mi mejor amiga, eres _familia_, no está bien que pienses eso.

La mirada de Jane se desvió a la manta escocesa que las tapaba antes de fijarse en los labios de la forense. El rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, apartó la vista, azorada. Para distraerse, comenzó a tirar de un hilo suelto, enrollándolo y desenrollándolo en su dedo índice.

\- ¿Pero…?

\- Pero ahora has implantado la idea en mi cabeza…

\- …y no puedes evitar preguntártelo tú también – sonriendo de lado, Maura asintió, conocedora de la sensación.

\- …y sigue estando mal – rebatió la morena. – Supongo que, de todos modos, da igual porque tú nunca…

Su voz murió atascada en su garganta cuando las delicadas manos de la forense rodearon su rostro. Maura se paró unas milésimas de segundo, dándole la oportunidad de apartarse, pero Jane no se movió, ni respiró. Tomándolo como una señal para continuar, la forense presionó sus labios juntos. Sin ser consciente, un suspiro escapó de su boca cuando por fin sintió a la detective moverse contra ella, lenta, tentativamente.

No fue un beso apasionado como Maura había soñado en sus más secretas fantasías. Ni siquiera le estaba haciendo ver fuegos artificiales tras sus párpados cerrados. Era tímido, suave, asustadizo. Era familiar, reconfortante, cálido como la suave manta que las cubría a ambas. Demasiada presión lo rompería en pedazos, y a ambas amigas con él. Demasiado tiempo le robaría su importancia.

Muy tarde, pero muy pronto, la forense se separó. Casi temerosa de la reacción de Jane, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que la detective todavía los tenía cerrados, una mano sobre el espacio que hacía poco habían ocupado los labios de la rubia.

Marrón chocolate se encontró perezosamente con verde avellana y saltaron las chispas que Maura siempre sentía cuando Jane la tocaba.

\- Mmm justo como había imaginado – murmuró.

La detective simplemente parpadeó.

Maura reprimió una sonrisa y presionó al play, la televisión volvió a la vida con Anastasia comenzando a cantar una lenta balada.

_"__Dulce voz, ven a mí_

_Haz que el alma recuerde._

_Oigo aún cuanto oí_

_Una vez en diciembre…"_

Ahora sabía al cien por cien que tendría que volver a verla, ya no porque Jane supusiera una distracción, sino porque su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupando procesando los dos mil quinientos pensamientos que relampagueaban en su mente sobre el beso como para prestar atención a la película.

**.**

**.**

**Todos sabemos que ambas lo han pensado alguna vez...**

**¡Espero que os gustara!**


	23. Mamihlapinatapai

**Es lunes, ¡día de actualización!**

**El artículo mencionado en este capítulo existe de verdad, fue como descubrí la existencia de esta palabra casi impronunciable.**

**Espero que os guste :)**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 22 – Mamihlapinatapai**

Sentada cómodamente con las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, sintió sus tensos hombros relajarse por primera vez en el día. Una copa de vino en la mesa central del salón frente a ella, su líquido rojo tiñendo la superficie sobre la que reposaba por efecto de la luz danzante, susurraba dulces palabras en el oído de la forense para que bebiera de él.

Sin poder resistirse, Maura se inclinó lo suficiente como para rodear con su mano la base de la copa y dar un profundo sorbo. El sabor afrutado estalló en su lengua, aturdiéndola con la intensidad con la que inundó sus papilas gustativas, borrachas por la riqueza y variedad de tonos que se iban desarrollando con cada movimiento del vino en su boca. Se deslizaba sedoso como el terciopelo, jugoso como un mordisco a un melocotón en el punto perfecto de maduración. Cálido, bajó por su garganta al tragar y despertó a las mariposas que reposaban tranquilamente en su estómago.

Asintió, satisfecha, e hizo una nota mental para recordar hacérselo probar a Jane y Angela la próxima vez que tuvieran una "noche de chicas", como a la rubia le gustaba llamarlas.

La rigidez que la había tenido funcionando desde las seis de la mañana se disipó, no más que vapor en el aire. El calor de la leña ardiendo a plena fuerza tras el cristal protector de la chimenea llegaba a ella y la envolvía con tanto cariño como el beso de una madre antes de ir a dormir. No es que Maura tuviera suficiente datos para comparar ambas experiencias, dado que Constance jamás había sido el tipo de madre que se preocupaba de que estuviera bien tapada con las mantas o se tomaba unos minutos de su trabajo para leerle un cuento. Sin embargo, la forense se sentía lo suficientemente atrevida como para arriesgarse con esa comparación a pesar de la falta de evidencia. Quizá no lo hubiera vivido en primera persona pero había leído múltiples declaraciones que lo describían al detalle y que empleaba como base.

Sin más luz que la proporcionada por el fuego, la rubia se permitió a sí misma un nuevo trago de vino. Solo uno más. Solo para quitarse el amargo sabor de boca que trajo consigo el darse cuenta de que estaba sola en viernes por la noche, sin más compañía que la suya propia. Se merecía la oportunidad de olvidar la helada presencia de la soledad sentada a su lado en el sillón, en el hueco que normalmente solía ocupar la detective.

Recuperó el iPad que había dejado abandonado, su pantalla volviendo a la vida y arruinando la suave atmósfera en la que se había sumido. Bajó la intensidad del brillo para que no le dolieran los ojos y cerró la página que tenía abierta. Se había acabado el comprar zapatos o cualquier porquería impulsivamente. ¿De qué servía llenar su casa de cosas que jamás de los jamases iba a usar? ¿De qué servía gastar dinero inútilmente cuando podría invertirlo en proyectos más satisfactorios, personalmente hablando?

Mientras esperaba a que Facebook procesase su contraseña y la dejase entrar en su cuenta, vagó por los diferentes artículos médicos y forenses que tenía marcados como favoritos para leerlos en su tiempo libre. Ahora era un buen momento, tan bueno como cualquier otro de las múltiples noches que pasaba en una casa vacía.

Cuando la página por fin cargó, lo primero con lo que tropezó fue con un post al que Jane le había dado me gusta. Sin poder contenerse, Maura echó un vistazo a la hora: nueve y cuarto. No necesitó mirar el reloj para saber que eso había sido unos cinco minutos atrás. Suspiró, el mordisco de la rabia que llevaba enlatada en su interior siendo aplacado por la voz que siempre salía en defensa de la morena. Sí, podía ser un error de la Red, podía ser que Jane hubiera recorrido su perfil desde el móvil mientras esperaba a que se hiciera la cena, podía ser que Casey se hubiera retrasado y la morena hubiera necesitado algo con lo que entretenerse… Podían ser muchas cosas, pero ninguna hacía que la sensación de ser el segundo plato se suavizara. En cuanto el militar aparecía por el umbral de la puerta, parecía que absorbía la completa atención de la detective. Ni su madre, ni el trabajo, ni Maura. Nadie más que él existía.

Y Maura tragaba y se aguantaba. Y Maura sonreía y acogía a Jane cuando Casey volvía a marcharse. Y Maura ofrecía su hombro para que su mejor amiga llorara en él. Y Maura tenía paciencia y escuchaba todas las quejas que no existían mientras el militar estaba en Boston.

Pero quizá, y solo quizá, Maura se estaba cansando de eso. Quizá, y solo quizá, Maura quería algo más, _necesitaba_ algo más.

Sacudió la cabeza, sin fuerzas ni ganas de calentarse la sangre pensando en lo que ya tenía de forma constante en la punta de la lengua. Todos los días. A todas horas. De modo que bajó la vista y tocó con la yema del dedo brevemente sobre el enlace que le había gustado a la morena. Una página en blanco saltó en la pantalla, cinco segundos más tarde se convirtió en un blog viajero. Sorprendida, la forense bajó hasta encontrar el título del artículo:

**"****30 palabras concisas, útiles, y que no existen en inglés (Parte I), **por Matías Callone."

_Interesante._

«Por ejemplo, los esquimales tienen una palabra para cada tipo de hielo. O los árabes tienen una palabra para cada parte de un camello. Lo cual es muy lógico. Pero en la lista a continuación, hay palabras que designan momentos, sensaciones o situaciones, que jamás se me habría ocurrido resumir en una palabra. Por otra parte, resultan palabras muy útiles (no siempre, pero sí que podrían ser muy útiles en situaciones particulares), y casi todas, no tienen su equivalente en inglés, o son difíciles de traducir:

**1\. Schlimmbesserung (Alemán)**

Eso de introducir una mejora que termina empeorando las cosas. Schlimm es un adjetivo que significa "malo", mientras que besserung significa mejora. Una "mejora mala"…literalmente.

**2\. Mokita (tribus Kiriwina)**

Me encanta (a riesgo de ser insistente). Utilizado por las tribus de la isla **Kiriwina**, parte de las Islas Trobriand, designa "aquella verdad que todo el mundo sabe pero nadie habla", lo que se dice, un secreto a voces.

**3\. Wanderlust (Alemán)**

**Wanderlust** proviene del alemán y es la suma de deseo + caminar. Pero la traducción sería "un fuerte deseo por conocer y explorar el mundo". La palabra, está incorporada al inglés, y de hecho está bastante difundida. Así que si sentimos ganas de recorrer el mundo, lo que sentimos, no es ni más ni menos que wanderlust…

**4\. Fernweh. (Alemán)**

Es también una palabra más contemporánea en la línea de wanderlust, que literalmente, significa dolor por no presenciar "lugares distantes", lo contrario de sentir nostalgia por el terruño cuando estamos lejos. Si es que hasta parece un tanto enredado. Fernweh está relacionado con ese deseo de explorar, pero designa a ese sentimiento de sentir nostalgia por aquello que está lejos y que anhelamos conocer.

**5\. Mamihlapinatapai (Yagan)**

Tristemente, una palabra que no escucharemos en uso, porque pertenece al idioma de los indígenas Yámanas de Tierra del Fuego, de los cuales hoy ya no quedan hablantes y que en un futuro, no tendrán descendencia pura. Sin embargo, es un registro de la que ha ganado el récord Guinness como la palabra más concisa del mundo. **Mamihlapinatapai** significa "_una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar". _Vamos, esa sensación-momento que todos pasamos, al menos en algún "ratico" de la vida, que tantas poesías habrá generado, pero que los yámanas resumieron con precisión.»

Mamihlapinatapai. Mentiría si dijera que no conocía la sensación que describía. ¡Demonios, esa palabra podía resumir básicamente su vida y no saltarse ni un solo detalle! Maura dejó de leer y permitió que su mente vagara hasta los rincones oscuros, aquellos donde guardaba todo aquello con lo que no quería, o no sabía cómo, lidiar.

Destapó la caja de Pandora.

Revivió, una a una, todas aquellas veces que se había comunicado con Jane simplemente con una mirada. Un cruce con aquellos ojos marrón chocolate ya bastaba, en la mayoría de los casos, para saber qué engranajes estaban girando dentro de su cabeza, o qué estaba pensando en ese preciso momento. Era una cualidad que les había venido muy bien cuando estaban rodeadas de gente y no querían que nadie más participara en una broma interna o supieran que _ellos _eran la broma.

Recordó cada vez que tuvo la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo en los ojos de la detective, de que eran un pozo sin fondo en el que la forense cada vez estaba más hundida, con paredes lisas y sin nada a lo que agarrarse para mantenerse a flote. Unas arenas movedizas en las que, cada intento por librarse de ellas hacía que Maura terminara más al fondo. Una espiral llena de millones de emociones que duraban apenas unas fracciones de segundo y la hacían girar sobre sí misma hasta que perdía el sentido de la orientación y todo lo que podía sentir a su alrededor era Jane. Jane, Jane, Jane y Jane. Y quizá era consciente de que debía apartar la mirada porque llevaba unos cinco minutos observando a la detective fijamente y ya rozaba la línea de lo incómodo y raro, pero no era capaz. Porque Jane, Jane, Jane y Jane. Y quizá sabía que había gente a su alrededor que podían notar la forma en la que bebía los vientos por la morena, pero nunca antes algo le había importado menos. Porque Jane, Jane, Jane y Jane.

Entonces rememoró esas miradas furtivas, miradas robadas mientras la otra estaba ocupada y no se daba cuenta. El batir de las mariposas en su estómago, ojos recorriendo cada centímetro del rostro de la detective para grabar a fuego hasta la mínima expresión, el mínimo gesto, la mínima mueca; archivado todo en su Diccionario Particular de Interpretación Facial de Jane Rizzoli. Un fugaz vistazo en el que sus ojos lo decían todo y nada, pero que pocas veces llegaba a la receptora porque siempre escogía el momento oportuno para que pasara desapercibido. Y puede ser que a veces se lamentase por no tener el valor suficiente para agarrar a la morena de las mejillas y forzarla a mirarla fijamente mientras le gritaba que la quería, que puede que ya no fuera amistad por su parte, que se había enamorado de ella sin darse cuenta.

Como dijo John Green, se había enamorado de ella como cuando te quedas dormido. Primero, lentamente, quitando cada capa y descubriendo una nueva faceta que Jane ocultaba del mundo para evitar ser juzgada, para evitar ser dañada. Luego, de golpe, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una mañana se había despertado con la detective durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado y había admitido que eso que se agitaba en su pecho no era normal para ser mejores amigas y _solo_ mejores amigas.

Y Maura tragaba sus propios sentimientos y se aguantaba. Y Maura sonreía y acogía a Jane cuando el hombre de turno se marchaba de su vida. Y Maura ofrecía su hombro para que su mejor amiga llorara en él. Y Maura tenía paciencia y escuchaba todas las quejas.

Y Maura sentía que su corazón se llenaba un poquito más y se rompía un poquito más cada vez.

Y ya no era quizá, y solo quizá; era una constatación firme de que Maura se estaba cansando de eso. Maura quería algo más, _necesitaba_ algo más.

Pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema con Jane. No sabía cómo decirle que su amistad, esa que cambió su vida para mejor en todos los aspectos posibles, esa que la ha hecho tan feliz, esa que nunca creyó no fuera bastante; era la causa de todos sus tormentos. Porque tenía a Jane y no la tenía.

Unos golpes en la puerta cortaron abruptamente el hilo de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó, cayendo en la realidad igual que si hubiera saltado desde un avión. Cuando se repitió la misma sucesión de golpes apurados, la forense se convenció de que no lo había soñado y estaba pasando de verdad. Extrañada, miró la hora antes de dejar el iPad sobre la mesa y levantarse: las diez menos cuarto.

No esperaba a nadie, pero menos aún a quién estaba al otro lado, en el porche, las manos entrelazadas frente a su cuerpo, los dedos retorciéndose nerviosamente. Un intento de sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, pero se quedó en eso, un intento.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Maura con un poco más de brusquedad de la que tenía intención.

Jane se encogió como si las palabras de la rubia tuvieran presencia física y acabaran de darle un empujón.

\- ¿No tenías una cena con Casey? – El nombre del militar dejó un sabor amargo en su boca y la forense deseó tener la copa de vino a medio terminar en la mano para ahogarlo en alcohol.

\- Yo… Em, la cancelé – murmuró la morena.

Maura fue consciente por primera vez de que no la estaba mirando a los ojos, sino a un punto un poco más arriba de ellos, un punto de su frente de forma que parecía que sí cuando no. Frunció el ceño, con la sensación de que se había saltado una gran parte de la historia y había aterrizado en el final.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué?

Entonces la mirada de Jane cayó con toda su fuerza sobre la forense. La respiración se atascó en su garganta, todo su cuerpo le pidió a gritos que diera un paso atrás y cerrara la puerta pero estaba paralizada, sumergida, atrapada en las arenas movedizas, dando vueltas vertiginosamente en la espiral de emociones que mostraban los ojos de la morena.

Porque Jane le dijo con solo una mirada que había sido consciente de cada vez que Maura se perdía en ella, de que no le molestaba que estuvieran cinco minutos mirándose fijamente. Sabía que lo primero que buscaba la forense al entrar a una habitación era a ella, y dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sus ojos tropezaban, sin importar cuán lejos estuvieran o cuánta gente las rodeara. Había visto la forma en la que la miraba, como si sostuviera todo su mundo en el puño. Había captado esas declaraciones de amor que se suponía que debían haber pasado desapercibidas.

Y por fin Maura dejó de tragarse sus sentimientos y aguantarse.

Y por fin Maura dejó de sentir que su corazón se rompía un poco más.

Porque Jane le dijo con solo una mirada que la tenía. La tenía en todos los aspectos posibles, habidos y por haber. Era suya, lo había sido, por mucho tiempo.


	24. Constantemente

**Capítulo 23 – Constantemente**

Jane cayó en la colchoneta con un golpe sordo. El gruñido que escapó de su garganta se mezcló a medio camino con un resoplido de frustración. Boca abajo, la frente contra la mullida superficie para poder respirar, cerró los ojos para dejar de ver una masa desenfocada azul oscura. Brazos y piernas abiertos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejó que sus músculos descansaran después de la intensa sesión de yoga a la que la había sometido Maura en contra de su voluntad.

¿Cómo terminaba siempre haciendo estas cosas? La forense siempre se las apañaba para arrastrarla con ella a algún tipo de ejercicio físico. Ladeaba la cabeza y le lanzaba una de esas miradas de cachorro y las protestas de la detective perdían automáticamente toda la fuerza hasta que aceptaba.

Escuchó una risa sobre ella y luego la colchoneta se hundió a su lado. Recibió un suave empujón en el hombro que le dio el impulso necesario para rodar sobre su costado. Abrió los ojos una vez estuvo tumbada sobre su espalda.

\- La última vez – prometió en apenas un murmullo ininteligible.

\- Vamos, no ha sido tan malo – rio Maura a su lado.

Jane giró la cabeza para mirarla, perdiendo el sentido del habla momentáneamente al captar el perfil de su mejor amiga, la sonrisa que hacía que le salieran esos hoyuelos que a la morena le parecían tan adorables. La forense sintió sus ojos y se colocó un poco sobre el costado para encararla.

\- Me duelen músculos que no sabía ni que existían – se las apañó para quejarse.

Ignoró el latido acelerado de su corazón contra sus costillas, casi como si quisiera romperlas y escaparse de su pecho. Ignoró las abejas asesinas que se lanzaban contra las paredes de su estómago. Pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue la fuerte sensación de déjà-vu que la rodeó como una manta, haciendo que le diera vueltas la cabeza y agradeciera estar tumbada porque si no lo más probable era que se hubiera caído.

La sonrisa de Maura perdió la fuerza progresivamente hasta desaparecer, el verde avellana de su mirada escrutando a la morena con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz.

No necesitaba confirmación alguna para saber que la forense estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Incómoda, desvió la vista y buscó un lugar seguro donde fijarla. Jugueteó con los dedos de sus manos, entrelazadas sobre su estómago descubierto por el top deportivo que la rubia le había obligado a ponerse.

Los segundos pasaron, y con cada cifra que aumentaba, con cada nuevo centímetro que recorría la aguja en el reloj, el silencio se volvía cada vez más pesado hasta que Jane sintió que se asfixiaría como no lo rompiera ya.

Fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, cualquier chorrada, pero _algo_. Sin embargo, Maura se le adelantó.

\- ¿Alguna vez piensas sobre ello?

La pregunta se escurrió de entre sus pálidos labios en nada más que un susurro, un susurro que reverberó por la habitación y adquirió toda la fuerza de un grito. La detective pareció encogerse ante el peso de las palabras.

Se permitió a sí misma recordar lo que ambas habían prometido olvidar. Casi podía verlo desarrollándose en los ojos de la forense como si de una película se tratara y ella fuera una pantalla de televisión.

«Cómodamente tumbada sobre su nuevo colchón en medio del salón, con una copa de vino ya medio vacía descansando en su abdomen, recorrió con la mirada la estancia, descubriendo cosas – como esa grieta en el techo – que nunca antes había notado.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy.

El orgullo que Maura era capaz de transmitir con un tono de voz tan bajo nunca dejaría de sorprenderla. Jane arqueó las cejas, ladeando un poco la cabeza para que su mejor amiga entrara en su campo de visión. La forense estaba sentada a los pies – o la cabeza, en función de cómo se mirara – del colchón, la copa en la mano y tanto sentimiento en su mirada que la detective casi sintió que se mareaba.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios, su pecho cálido, su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

\- Gracias – contestó con sinceridad.

Procedieron a discutir brevemente sobre el caso, Jane todavía perdida en los ojos de la rubia. Una oleada de cítricos la rodeó cuando Maura decidió tumbarse en el que, curiosamente, era su lado de la cama siempre que dormían juntas. La forense dejó su copa medio vacía en el suelo junto al colchón, colocándose sobre su espalda, un brazo doblado tras la cabeza.

La detective reprimió la sonrisa que le provocó ese simple gesto. Maura siempre se colocaba así cuando estaba con ella.

\- Entonces… - comenzó la rubia, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla. – Debiste fantasear con tu boda cuando eras pequeña. – Ante la cara de escepticismo de la morena, sonrió. - ¡Vamos, todas las niñas lo hacen!

Sus hoyuelos hicieron acto de presencia y Jane sintió que estaba condenada porque no podía negarse. Nunca había podido y no creía que algún día llegara a ser capaz. Suspiró, resignada, y procedió a relatarle a su mejor amiga lo que había "soñado" o "imaginado" de pequeña cuando por fin había comprendido lo que era una boda.

No se lo dijo, pero nadie más conocía ese sueño, con excepción –quizá – de su madre, que era tan cotilla que –quizá – se lo había sonsacado a raíz de un dibujo que había encontrado en la habitación de la detective cuando esta tenía ocho años. Siempre se había sentido avergonzada de tener una fantasía tan sumamente ridícula.

\- No es tonto. – Y con eso, todas sus dudas se disiparon. Maura no creía que fuera tonto. Su opinión era la única que le importaba. – No es exactamente elegante pero por lo menos es colorido – continuó la rubia con una risa.

Jane se unió a ella, robando un vistazo de la forense antes de dejar que su mirada vagase por el salón otra vez.

\- Tendríamos la recepción sobre el montículo del lanzador y servirían muchos perritos calientes y limonada helada – siguió relatando con voz más grave de lo normal. – Y los invitados tirarían cacahuetes en vez de arroz.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Maura pero su voz estaba teñida de una emoción que la detective no pudo descifrar.

\- ¿Puedo ir?

¿Vulnerabilidad? ¿Tristeza? ¿Miedo? Jane sonrió ampliamente.

\- Quizá – bromeó mientras se colocaba sobre el costado para ver mejor a la rubia.

\- Vale – contestó Maura, girando la cabeza para mirarla. Unos minutos pasaron antes de que continuara incrédulamente. - ¿Un jersey de los Red Sox?

\- Estás en mi fantasía – rio Jane, fingiendo indignación. – No puedes decirme qué puedo llevar.

Aquello le arrancó una carcajada a la forense y la morena, deseosa de escuchar más, la pinchó en las costillas con el dedo índice. Maura dio un brinco y un manotazo, apartándose para que no le hiciera cosquillas. Pero ya era tarde, la detective había encontrado su punto débil y se lanzó a por ella con fuerza, apresándola entre sus piernas para que no pudiera huir.

Cuando la rubia suplicó sin aire que parase, Jane depositó ambas manos en el colchón, alzada sobre Maura.

Quizá fue la media copa de Pinot Noir que había tenido que beber porque Frankie y Frost se habían acabado todas sus cervezas. Quizá fuera el zumbido de sus oídos por las risas de la forense. Quizá fueran sus ojos verde avellana salpicados de lágrimas. Podría dar un millón de razones pero ninguna tan verdadera como que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

Y lo hizo.

Dejó de estar suspendida sobre Maura para juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de sorpresa. Sintió el cuerpo de la rubia tensarse bajo el suyo y durante unos horribles segundos, temió haber fastidiado todo. Sin embargo, la forense se recuperó pronto, relajándose y dejándose llevar. Lo tentativo dio paso al fuego.

Las manos de Maura se entrelazaron tras la nuca de la detective, tirando de ella hasta que Jane depositó todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Se escuchó un suspiro pero ninguna de las dos sabría decir quién lo emitió. Cuando rozaron lengua contra lengua, saborearon el vino en la boca de la otra.

La mano de la detective se posó sobre la cintura de Maura, encima de la blusa roja que iba metida por dentro de los pantalones. Lentamente, desabrochó los botones que la mantenían cerrada y descamisó a la forense. Dedos dubitativos rozaron encaje negro y el gemido que arrancó a la rubia fue suficiente permiso para Jane. Vagó por la suave piel desnuda de Maura, por el abdomen, la espalda.

Sin darse cuenta, chocó contra el colchón y ahora era la forense quien estaba encima. Esta se deshizo de la blusa roja, tirándola en el suelo de cualquier manera, alzándose sobre Jane como una diosa dorada.

Una diosa dorada de ágiles manos que tardaron nada en rozar la piel desnuda de todo su cuerpo y prenderla en llamas. Una diosa dorada que hacía que su corazón desbocado tuviera intenciones de escaparse de su hueco designado en su pecho. Una diosa dorada que le hizo ver las estrellas una y otra vez. Una diosa dorada que emitía los sonidos más eróticos del mundo y se arqueaba de forma que incitaba a Jane a no parar jamás. Una diosa dorada que se quedó dormida en sus brazos y que la recibió a la mañana siguiente con la sonrisa más dulce que jamás había visto.»

Volvió a la realidad cuando la dubitativa mano de Maura entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos para evitar que la morena siguiera retorciéndolos nerviosamente en su regazo.

Era cierto que habían prometido no hablar de ello. Bueno, Jane le había hecho prometer a Maura que no hablarían de ello para que no arruinara su amistad. Lo habían calificado como tema tabú. Se habían asegurado la una a la otra que no pasaba nada, que había sido el calor del momento y que era normal teniendo en cuenta lo unidas que estaban; aunque ambas sabían que era una burda mentira y que lo que había ocurrido entre ellas lo cambiaba _todo_.

Sin embargo, guiadas por la cabezonería de la detective, habían continuado con sus vidas y dejado esa noche atrás.

O eso se decían.

Porque no era tanto lo que había sucedido sino lo que eso había dado lugar. Si antes la mente de la morena era un hervidero de pensamientos – ligeramente – inapropiados sobre su mejor amiga, ahora que sabía cómo sabía, cómo se sentía bajo sus manos, cómo sonaba… Era _tan_ difícil ver a la forense todos los días y no poder robarle un beso, tragarse las lágrimas cuando le comentaba que tenía una cita, abrazarla y tener que dejarla ir eventualmente.

Jane nunca había tenido que hacer algo más difícil en toda su vida.

De modo que sí, podría haber mentido. Podría haberse ceñido a su promesa y decir que no, que había sido cosa de una noche y que no se volvería a repetir. Sin embargo, decidió hacerle caso a su alborotado corazón, a las excitadas abejas de su estómago, al calor que se extendió por su brazo desde el punto donde el pulgar de Maura estaba acariciando su mano distraídamente.

Miró a ese valle verde avellana tan vulnerable y esperanzado y las palabras se escurrieron de su boca sin siquiera dejar que su cerebro las procesase.

\- Constantemente.


	25. Seis sonrisas

**Sé que no es lunes, estoy desorientada pero no tanto. Si actualizo es porque necesitaba avisaros de que me voy de vacaciones este fin de semana y estaré sin WiFi ni ordenador ni na de na, o sea, estaré completamente desaparecida de aquí. Así que, lo siento (?) y nos vemos en septiembre.**

**Un saludo. ¡Disfrutad!**

**PD: Respecto al capítulo... Para variar un poco, que no siempre sean las perspectivas de Jane y Maura, esta es desde el punto de vista de Angela.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 25 – Seis sonrisas**

Jane Rizzoli nunca había sido el tipo de persona que llevaba lo que sentía escrito en la cara, o que no tenía problema alguno a la hora de hablar sobre lo que pasaba dentro de su corazón.

No quería consuelo, ni abrazos, ni muestra de afecto alguna. No quería lágrimas, ni las suyas ni las de los demás, porque nunca sabía qué hacer con ellas. No quería palabras vanas, era de la creencia de que cada gota de aliento debía tener un propósito o, sino, mejor callarse.

Era alérgica a los sentimientos. En lugar de enfrentarse a ellos, los ignoraba hasta que no le quedaba más remedio que escucharles. Entonces, o bien salía corriendo en busca de la soledad, o bien se cerraba en banda ante cualquier persona que tratara de establecer contacto con ella. Por alguna razón que solo ella sabía, había construido muros de kilómetros de altura, impenetrables, con un único puente levadizo que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo cerrado, de forma que nadie más que Jane podía acceder a ella.

Ni sus hermanos, ni sus padres, ni sus amigos, ni profesores, y mucho menos profesionales. _Nadie_.

Angela se había desesperado cuando Jane era pequeña, porque quizá su hija nunca dijera abiertamente que algo le pasaba pero ella podía leerlo en su mirada. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, puede que sus ojos fueran verdaderamente el espejo de su alma. La detective tendría los labios sellados, pero sus ojos gritaban a los cuatro vientos su dolor, o su tristeza, o su alegría. No todo tenía por qué ser malo.

Cuando la morena hablaba de algo que le apasionaba – pero que le apasionaba _apasionaba_ – su mirada se iluminaba como un árbol de Navidad, adquiriendo toda la intensidad de la que normalmente carecía. Entonces todo su rostro se transformaba: esos hoyuelos que Angela tanto adoraba aparecían en ambas mejillas, flanqueando una sonrisa que podía llegarle de oreja a oreja, y mostraba su verdadera edad. Por un rato, Jane se olvidaba de su ceño casi permanentemente fruncido – sin importar las veces que su madre le hubiera avisado de que le iba a quedar una arruga ahí – y su aspecto serio e impenetrable.

Era esos momentos los que Angela tan cuidadosamente guardaba archivados en su memoria, normalmente coincidiendo con celebraciones familiares de cualquier tipo, victorias de los Red Sox o el equipo deportivo de turno, o la misma sonrisa radiante que la italiana había visto en su hija el día que había salido de la Academia de Policía con su placa y uniforme planchado a la perfección. Recordaba ese día, los saltos de emoción de Jane, su grito mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se lanzaba a sus brazos con tanto impulso que casi se cayeron. Más que nada, recordaba la sensación agridulce que se removía en su estómago e impedía que disfrutase del momento al cien por cien.

De ese modo, Angela fue elaborando una lista de cada gesto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa; con sus significados anotados al lado. Su propio apéndice. Su lugar de referencia. Y aunque su hija creía que podía ocultarle cosas, la mayor parte de las veces era porque la italiana decidía mirar para otro lado y permitirle tener sus secretos.

Los años siguientes habían estado plagados de la misma impresión agridulce. Por un lado, Jane estaba encantada con ser por fin una más de la gran familia azul, y eso se le notaba. Las sonrisas eran más constantes y verdaderas, sus carcajadas resonaban por las cuatro paredes del salón en cada cena familiar. Cierto era que seguía rehuyendo todo tipo de contacto que invadiera su espacio personal, pero no con tanta vehemencia o de tal forma que hiciera sentir mal a quien hubiera iniciado el gesto. Estaba más centrada, con todas sus fuerzas puestas en lograr su propósito: ser detective de homicidios. Esa meta la llenaba de energía nerviosa y, por primera vez, Angela vio temblar las murallas que su hija había construido para protegerse. Se permitió tener esperanza mientras la veía escalar por la jerarquía hasta llegar a su sueño. ¿Cómo no iba a tener esperanza si volvía a repetirse la historia? Jane saliendo de la comisaria prácticamente gritando en cuanto le dijeron que había pasado los exámenes, su rostro tan lleno de orgullo y alegría que parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Merecía la pena. Merecía la pena a pesar de las noches sin dormir con el teléfono estrujado en la mano, las pesadillas de las que se despertaba llorando después de ver morir a su pequeña Janie de mil formas diferentes a manos de un loco, las cenas interrumpidas por una llamada, las discusiones cada vez que trataba de sacar el tema de formar una familia. Merecía la pena.

Entonces llegó Hoyt y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad. Las paredes de kilómetros de altura que habían comenzado a tener grietas recibieron una gruesa capa de cemento y el puente levadizo que comunicaba con Jane se levantó para no volver a bajar. Si de pequeña su hija había sido difícil de tratar – emocionalmente hablando –, después de rozar la muerte con las yemas de los dedos se volvió prácticamente imposible. Ya no había forma alguna de coaccionarla, o chantajearla para que soltara todo lo que la estaba comiendo por dentro.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Angela vio cómo su hija se iba convirtiendo en un espectro de sí misma. Y a todas esas noches sin sueño y a las pesadillas, se sumó la impotencia de ver a alguien a quien se quiere con locura consumirse por el dolor. Temió enloquecer de pura pena.

Removió cielo y tierra, molestó a todos los psicólogos habidos y por haber en Boston hasta el punto de que más de uno la amenazó con ponerle una orden de alejamiento si no dejaba de llamarles a horas raras o a aparecer en el porche de sus casas. No es que Angela se arrepintiera, haría eso y mucho más por sus niños, pero el aviso fue suficiente para hacerle ver que quizá alguien ajeno a la familia no era la mejor persona para ayudar a Jane. De modo que comenzó a investigar por su cuenta, hasta descubrió que existía un término para lo que le pasaba: alexitimia. Aunque en menor medida, porque su Janie no estaba loca, simplemente eran incapaz de expresar cómo se sentía en palabras.

Mientras tanto, las sonrisas y las risas, la felicidad, parecieron tomarse unas vacaciones de la vida de la detective. Era tan raro ver otro gesto en su rostro que el ceño o la impasibilidad, que la primera vez que Angela volvió a captar la sombra de una sonrisa _honesta_ en los labios de su hija poco más y monta una fiesta en plena recepción de la comisaria.

Oh, sí, había oído hablar de la Dra. Isles. Forense, un poco inepta a la hora de establecer relaciones sociales, con una cierta tendencia a soltar datos aleatorios cuando se ponía nerviosa o no sabía muy bien qué decir. Jane había pasado de la absoluta indignación – "porque, de verdad, ¿quién se cree que es? Vale que se ofreciera a pagarme el café pero luego tener el valor de decirme que debido a mis actividades nocturnas debería mejorar mi dieta, eso ya fue excederse algo así como cinco pueblos. ¿Su madre no le dijo nunca que no debe juzgar a un libro por su portada? ¡Ugh!" –, a la resignación – "calla, que me vea _forzada_ a trabajar con ella no significa que tenga que ser su amiga" –, hasta llegar a ese momento en el que Angela las pilló charlando tranquilamente sobre una taza de café en Division One. ¡Y Jane estaba sonriendo! ¡Pero sonriendo de _verdad_! Si eso no hubiera sido suficiente sorpresa, cuando se acercó para hablar con ellas, Jane la presentó como Maura. Maura _a secas_.

Ahí comenzó a ver una luz al final del túnel. Una luz bien brillante con nombre y apellidos, una casa de dos pisos y una tortuga como mascota. Ah, y aún encima médico. Angela siempre quiso un médico en la familia.

¿Honestamente? No le sorprendió mucho descubrir que a veces dormían juntas, en la _misma_ cama. No le sorprendió ver a su hija ser la primera en iniciar el contacto con la rubia, nunca rechazarle un abrazo. No le sorprendió encontrarse con Jane llorando de la risa y Maura sonriendo con orgullo por haber sido capaz de provocar eso. No le sorprendió la adoración y el amor que mostraban los ojos de la detective cada vez que el nombre de la forense era mencionado o Maura en sí estaba en la habitación y hacía/decía algo o simplemente respiraba.

Y, con la misma honestidad, tampoco le sorprendió captar los primeros signos de que Jane estaba subiendo esas murallas que la rubia había conseguido atravesar con un solo billete de diez dólares en una cafetería una mañana de junio, una sonrisa y un comentario inapropiado. No le sorprendió que su hija hubiera entrado en pánico al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, de que estuviera comenzando a empujar a Maura lejos de ella antes de que pudiera hacerle más daño del que ya podía infligirle.

Por eso estaba ella ahí, con un paquete de Blue Moon en una mano, un Pinot Noir en la otra, presionando el timbre de casa de la forense con el codo. Frankie y Tommy la acompañaban para servir de distracción mientras ella asaltaba a su hija y la frenaba antes de cometer uno de los mayores errores de su vida.

La puerta roja se abrió de par en par. El vestido de Maura voló con la corriente de aire, igual que sus rizos rubios, pero su sonrisa cálida se mantuvo inamovible en su rostro entre dos hoyuelos similares a los de su hija.

\- Justo a tiempo – anunció mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarles entrar. – La lasaña acaba de terminar de hacerse.

\- ¿He oído decir lasaña? – preguntó Tommy palmeándose el estómago.

Maura se rio y siguió a los tres Rizzoli hacia la cocina, donde Jane les esperaba sentada en un taburete. Angela notó enseguida la línea rígida de sus hombros, sus sonrisas teñidas de algo de falsedad y el ceño que oscurecía su rostro siempre que creía que nadie la estaba observando.

La estancia estaba cargada con un cierto aire de tensión que se dejaba traslucir en la forma en que Maura robaba miradas preocupadas a la detective, o cómo su alegría flaqueaba a veces. Parecía ser que la italiana no había sido la única en percibir el cambio en la actitud de Jane.

Más convencida que nunca de que era hora de actuar, Angela dejó ambas botellas en la encimera y les lanzó dos miradas significativas a sus hijos. No les había contado exactamente qué tenía que hablar con Jane, solo les había dicho que necesitaba tener un momento a solas y que debían asegurarse de que Maura no les escuchara. Frankie pilló la indirecta con rapidez y le dio un codazo a su hermano.

\- Así que, Maura, he oído por ahí que se te dan bien los motores – comentó el mediano de los tres hermanos, deslizando un dedo por el borde de la encimera con nerviosismo.

\- Un poco, sí – admitió la siempre humilde forense.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de los de las motos? – intervino Tommy subiendo y bajando las cejas.

La rubia dejó los cubiertos sobre la isla de la cocina y alzó la mirada, entre confundida y sospechosa.

\- ¿Qué estáis tramando?

\- Mira, para mi tapadera en Antivicio me he comprado una moto – explicó Frankie. – Hace un ruido bastante raro y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme. Él solo quiere estorbar – señaló con el pulgar a su hermano pequeño, quien amplió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

\- Por supuesto, Frankie, será un placer.

\- ¡Es una idea estupenda! – aprovechó Angela para meterse en la conversación. Caminó hasta donde estaba Maura y desató el nudo del delantal que protegía su vestido. - ¿Por qué no conversáis mientras Jane y yo terminamos de poner la mesa?

\- No hace…

\- Es solo justo, Maura – la cortó la italiana antes de que terminara siquiera de protestar. – Tú nos has hecho la cena a todos.

\- Tiene razón, Maur – secundó Jane, hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

Aquello pareció ser lo único que necesitó la forense para decidirse. Se encogió de hombros y se lo agradeció una vez más a Angela mientras ambos hermanos la arrastraban hasta los sillones. Jane comenzó a colocar los platos en sus sitios respectivos silenciosamente, y su madre la dejó disfrutar de eso un rato más. Solo hasta que la mesa estuvo puesta y la lasaña en una fuente de cristal preparada para ser servida en cualquier momento.

Angela cogió una Blue Moon y le quitó la chapa con un siseo del gas. Se la ofreció a su hija como una ofrenda de paz antes de lanzarse de cabeza a la trinchera que rodeaba el corazón de Jane. Ella la aceptó con una media sonrisa cansada y apoyó los antebrazos sobre el granito de la encimera, la mirada fija en un mismo punto. O, mejor dicho, en una misma persona.

La morena no pudo retener una risita al escuchar los ruidos de "kakakakaka" que estaba haciendo Maura en un intento de ilustrar el ruido de la moto de Frankie, este corrigiéndole con un "trkatrkatrkatrka", y Tommy burlándose de ambos.

Era la hora.

\- Jane – llamó Angela suavemente.

La aludida despegó con pereza su mirada de la forense y la fijó en su madre, la cabeza ladeada para indicar que estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Mmmhh?

\- ¿Sabes que tienes seis sonrisas? – soltó la italiana.

\- ¿Qué? – replicó la detective, confundida.

\- Tienes seis sonrisas – repitió Angela, esta vez con más calma.

\- Ma, ¿qué demonios haces citándome "El chico de tu vida"? Sabía que era mala idea que te mudaras a casa de Maura, tú sola los fines de semana no tienes nada mejor que hacer que ver películas romanticonas.

\- Hey, que sí tengo cosas que hacer – protestó la matriarca de los Rizzoli con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Entonces estás tratando de mandarme alguna indirecta al usar esa película en concreto porque…?

\- Calla y escucha – la frenó antes de que Jane se precipitara a sacar conclusiones. – Tienes seis sonrisas – repitió. – Una es la real, la que llevas siempre que estás emocionada, cuando hablas de algo que te apasiona, cuando algo te hace reír de verdad o cuando estás satisfecha; es la que te saca los hoyuelos. Otra es tu sonrisa falsa, la usas cuando tienes que ser educada aunque mentalmente estás maldiciendo. Luego tienes la sonrisa ausente, muy suave, de la que creo que ni siquiera eres consciente. La cuarta es esa que siempre que la pones indica que se te ha ocurrido alguna travesura, que estás tratando de ser prepotente, que acabas de bromear o que estás ligando. ¡No me interrumpas! – exclamó cuando su hija abrió la boca para protestar. La detective juntó los labios en una mueca. – La quinta es tu sonrisa incómoda o para pedir perdón cuando dices/haces algo con lo que sabes que la otra persona no va a estar de acuerdo. Y la última… – hizo una pausa para coger aire. - La última es para…

\- ¿Para quién? – insistió Jane al ver que su madre no continuaba.

\- Solo para _ella_ – dijo al fin con gesto de la cabeza.

La detective siguió la dirección que señalaba Angela y tropezó con la mirada de incertidumbre de Maura, como si hubiera sentido que estaban hablando de ella. Cuando verde avellana y marrón se cruzaron, la forense sonrió cálidamente y Jane se sintió corresponder al gesto antes siquiera de haber procesado la orden.

Angela estaba en primera fila para presenciar la reacción de su hija al ser consciente de que tenía razón con lo que le había dicho. Fue como si alguien le hubiera tirado una jarra de agua helada encima. Se tensó y adoptó la expresión mundialmente conocida como "cervatillo deslumbrado".

Desde el sillón, Maura vio el cambio. El ceño fruncido por la preocupación, se incorporó con toda la intención de acercarse para asegurarse de que Jane estuviera bien. Frankie y Tommy se callaron de golpe al ver que la forense no les estaba haciendo caso desde hacía rato, y entonces parecieron percibir la ligera tensión que flotaba en el aire.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Maura estaba a medio camino entre el salón y la encimera donde Jane seguía apoyada. Una mano sobre las entrelazadas de la morena, buscó su mirada una vez más.

\- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió en apenas un susurro.

La detective parpadeó, saliendo de lo más profundo de su mente para volver a la realidad. Una sonrisa, _la_ sonrisa, _la sexta_ _sonrisa_, se abrió paso en su rostro.

\- Perfectamente – contestó en el mismo tono de voz.

Y Angela supo que decía la verdad. Supo que iba a dejar de esconderse ahora que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar lo que pasaba. Supo que la sonrisa que Maura le estaba regalando a su hija también era la sexta de la forense, aquella reservada para la persona de la que se está enamorado.

Misión cumplida. Ahora…

\- ¡Venga, todo el mundo a cenar antes de que se enfríe la lasaña! – gritó, sobresaltando a todos los presentes, y cogió la fuente de cristal con sus manos enguantadas mientras gritaba órdenes a diestro y siniestro.


End file.
